The Legend of Candy Face Unabridged
by short.memories
Summary: So Random!" & MacKenzie Falls are forced to camp in the same woods where Candy Face lurks! What could go RIGHT? Get ready for laughs & love! A collaboration between lifeisveryshortsoami & TrinityFlower of Memories based on the season 2 future episode!
1. Chapter 1

***Lifeisveryshortsoami** (**LIVS**) and **TrinityFlower of Memories (TFM)** unaware of people reading their story as they sit in a high-tech security conference room*

**TFM: **Oh, what should the title of our story even be!? "Legend of Candy face"--the cooler version**  
LIVS:**The Legend of Candy Face - As Told By My Name and Your Name**  
TFM:** XD I'd rather not have my first name in a title, thank you**  
LIVS:** yeah, I thought of that after typing it**  
TFM:** Take 2: The LEgend of Candy Face?" "Candy Face, you didn't air yet!"**  
LIVS:** why take 2? because it's not the real one?**  
TFM:** yep**  
LIVS:**Candy Face: The Lost Episode**  
TFM:** XD but it's not really lost**  
LIVS:**our version is**TFM:** that episode's being edited....not even, it's just being....withdrawn from us, haha  
Candy face on drugs**  
LIVS:** lol

um...I really don't know....  
what are we going to call chapter one?

**TFM:** XD We need the TITLE first!! XD**  
LIVS:**Candy Face Alternate Ending**  
TFM:** XD Everything's alternate  
Candy Face: Alternate ....something  
I like the alternate part  
alternate showing?

**LIVS:** alternate...um...  
that could work

**TFM:** candy face: alternatum!!  
borne ultimatum! XD

**LIVS:** is that a word?**  
TFM:** XD I dunno--probably  
we can MAKE it one!

Legend of the FF Candy face?  
Legend of the unaired Candy face?

**LIVS: **Candy Face Unabridged

wow that's spelled wrong**  
TFM: **oooH!!!!  
I likey!

**LIVS: **I like all of them...it's hard to think of a good title**  
TFM: **the "unabridged" stands out  
like the readers go "oooh, what's THAT word mean?" *click our story*

**LIVS:**is that even the right word?**  
TFM: **And then we go to the readers "HAHA! we stole your soul!"  
"unabridged"  
...yeah..it's not a typo

**LIVS: **oh sweet  
I'm smarter than I thought!

*both of us spies the camera leaking out our crucial data*

_SECURITY!!!!!!!! THOSE PEOPLE WATCHING US NOW KNOW THE TITLE OF OUR STORY! _Make them read it!!

*Candy Face enters* Yes, girls!

**Disclaimer:** We do not own Sonny With a Chance, Battleship, Transformers, Scooby Doo, ideas used from Wendelin Van Draanen's book Flipped, and....yeah. That's it.

Enjoy reading our take on what we think season 2's future episode "The Legend of Candy Face" is about!!! THIS IS NOT THE REAL EPISODE—JUST OUR TAKE ON IT!

* * *

"C8."

"_Man!" _grumbled Nico as Grady smiled aloof with his tongue stuck out. The two boys were enjoying a pleasant game of Battleship as Sonny sat in the middle of the two, overlooking their game and playing judge. She wisely nodded her head to express approval as if she were the high council judge for the art of Mattel GI Joe battleship.

Few feet away from the boys sat Tawni on the green couch, watching TV, which was unusual for her but this was _important. _This was a _fashion show, _with the latest trends and accessories a blond could ever hope to get.

The usual-laughing atmosphere was now serene and calm, everyone up to their own activities as Zora sat on top of the mini-fridge, relaxing as she tried making distinct shapes from whatever she could see out the Prop House window. And not just your fluffy little clouds. Oh _no. _Her hazel eyes squinted to make sure the reflection on the car's window did indeed look like a sumo wrestler. Or the patches of dirt in the grass outside drew out Bob the Builder. Or that the propped up window on the MacKenzie Falls bus that made the imprinted Chad's right eye disappear symbolized how the real actor was actually a blind alien who stole eyeballs. Or that the many other surrounding buses were transformer vehicles to protect them from Megatron and his Decepticons. Or the old white (and rusted) bus that stopped near Stages 2 and 3 in front the MacKenzie Falls bus was..._the "So Random" bus..._

Zora wrinkled her nose. "Why's our bus right outside?" she called out suspiciously.

Tawni's eyes stayed glued to the next model whose dress was nearly slinking off her shoulders as she posed at the front of the cat-walk. "Oh, we're supposed to be leaving for a camping trip," she shrugged it off.

"Awh, Tawni, you camp?" The older brunette grinned easily, only to have that smile wiped off as Tawni snorted.  
"Oh _eww! _No. But last week Marshall sent a memo on how we're all going with another cast." _This _caught everyone by surprise, extremely with Nico and Grady who jaw-dropped at their fortunate turn of luck of maybe being able to meet more girls. Unison, the two started fidgeting with excitement and grinning silly at each other when a thought crossed Nico.  
"Wait," Nico began curiously as if he were being punk'd. "When does this bus leave exactly?"

"I dunno," Tawni said innocently, giving a quick glance at the clock. "30 minutes from now?"

Her friends nodded until it hit them.  
"_30 MINUTES!??!"_

_~*~_

The once-calm nature of the Randoms was kicked in the butt and sailed halfway around the world as everyone hurriedly rushed to stuff anything they could think of that could last them for 3 days in the wilderness as they continued to scamper about.

"I'm _sorry!" _Tawni whined slowly as Zora jumped over the couch to continue getting crucial items needed. "It's not _my _fault Marshall trusted me to pass this information along!"  
"Where's my hair brush!?"

"Did someone grab my toothbrush by mistake?"  
"These aren't my undies!"  
"You took my heels!"  
"Why're you even _taking _heels in the first place? It's the woods!"  
"Has anyone seen my tiger pj's?"

~*~

Few minutes later, each dragged his or her own luggage as they stepped outside on the curb and in front of their bus. Despite being rushed, Sonny let out a breather as she tried sitting on top of her small orange suitcase to snap it shut. "Who else is coming, Tawn?"

The blond exquisitely placed her index finger on her chin as she scrunched her face to the side to think. "I think Marshall said the Meal-or-No-Meal girls—"

"_MOVE!" _cried a large human-sized onion, racing past the Randoms and towards the trashcan. The meal-or-no-meal girl within the costume began heaving into it as the Randoms looked away in disgust.

"You mean _those _meal-or-no-meal girls?" Nico cringed, pointing as everyone stared at one another in grimace.

Just then, they heard a bell ring closer to them than it should have been. Turning around, the "So Random!" cast grew confused as they saw six butlers come out, each with their own luggage cart that was so golden that light reflecting off of it blinded the Randoms.

"Hey!" The kids turned around to find a bemused, grinning Chad, wearing a long sleeve blue shirt that clung on to his body quite well with a darker blue and puffy vest over it. "Meet your new wilderness buddy!"

Nico, Grady and Tawni's eyes narrowed in an even-_worse _disgust as Sonny's face froze with her mouth hung slightly open, unable to assume how the next 3 days could possibly be now with this new addition of "MacKenzie Falls" camping with them.

~[Title Song goes here!]~

Two buses waited in the Condor Studios parking lot, one of them blue with Chad's face covering almost an entire side, the other white and run down with a very messy logo that seemed to spell out "Su RamobnI". It was easy to figure out which one the Mackenzie Falls cast would be taking to the camping ground. Not only was their bus a rolling advertisement for their show, but it also had five butlers coming on and off, each carrying an actor's belongings on so the lazy owners could stand and watch.

By 'lazy actors', of course, Chad and his cast did nothing but yell at their butlers to make sure they weren't forgetting anything. Not one of the dramatic actors lifted a finger to help, not even when the butlers had too many suitcases to carry at once and had to make several trips on and off the bus. The drama snobs gave the word 'lazy' a whole new meaning.

Chad Dylan Cooper stood closest to the Randoms as he and his cast mates watched their luggage being carried. He could feel a pair of eyes on his back and knew one of his enemies had to be staring at him. Wondering which one of them was getting lost in his Chad-ness, he turned his attention to the other cast—

Just as Sonny let her eyes land on Nico and Grady, the blush on her cheeks suggesting she hadn't been focused on her cast mates moments ago.

"So," the brunette said, nodding toward the suitcases her friends had at their feet (except for Tawni, who was sitting on one of the many surrounding her, which were all a pink color, smiling into a compact mirror). "What do you guys think about double-checking the luggage before Marshall comes back with Zora and gives the okay to start loading the bus?"

"There's no reason to double-check our packing, Sonny," Nico explained, putting his arm around Grady's shoulders. "We made sure to grab everything on our check-list!"

Sonny had a dubious expression on her face as she asked, "What check-list? There's no way you guys had a check-list ready. We didn't even know about this trip until a few minutes ago!"

"We have a check-list ready for emergency situations," Grady replied. "That way, whenever last minute trips come up, we can make sure we don't forget anything important, even if you girls aren't quite as prepared."

"Really?" Sonny folded her arms over her chest, a dubious expression on her face. "And what, exactly, do you two have on your check-list?"

Exchanging looks, Nico shrugged his shoulders, giving his best friend permission to prove to Sonny they knew what they were talking about. The blonde boy got down on his knees so he could open his suitcase.

"We have clothes for every day we'll be gone," he started listing, taking out what looked like a wadded up ball of clothing, which was handed over to Nico.

"Courtesy of the "So Random!" costume room!" the taller of the two boys declared happily.

"We have a brand new bottle of Girl-Dozer," Grady continued, handing a glass bottle to Nico, who was easily able to balance it on top of the clothes.

"What do you need that for?" Tawni inquired, glancing up from her mirror for the first time, wrinkling her nose. "The only girls who are going to be there are Sonny, Zora, and me. Well, I guess the girls from Mackenzie Falls will be around, too, but I don't see why you'd want to use that on _them_. I mean, I'm more pretty than they'll ever be!"

"Hey, don't question the Girl-Dozer!" Nico ordered, glaring at the tween queen. "You never know when some pretty girl might get lost in the woods and need my-," At this part, Grady cleared his throat loudly. "I mean, you never know when some pretty girl might need our help-," This time Grady nodded happily. "Finding her way back to civilization!"

Tawni scoffed in an 'as if!' manner.

"Yes, because I'm sure girls get lost at campgrounds all the time when there are signs all around telling them which way to go." She flipped her hair over her shoulder before adding, "If you do see a girl who isn't with our group, she'll have to be starving to be at the point she'd want to ask you for help!"

When Nico began to step toward his friend, his mouth open like he wasn't going to end the fight anytime soon, Sonny decided it was time to step in.

"Is that all you guys have on your check-list?" she asked, grabbing Nico's shoulders as she turned his body toward the open suitcase, forcing both of them to look inside. "Clothes and Girl-Dozer don't really cover all your essentials…"

"You didn't let us show you the most important item on our list," Grady complained, a whine in his voice. "We also brought-,"

"Wait!" The clothes and bottle fell onto the pavement as Nico joined Grady on his knees, forgetting about his fight with Tawni. "I want to tell her what it is!"

"No way!" Grady pushed his best friend, hovering over the suitcase so Nico had no chance of reaching inside. "You always get to say the cool things. I want to be the first to say it this time!"

"I don't always say it first!" Nico protested, his shoulder going against Grady's as he tried to push him out of the way. "Even if I do, what's the big deal? We're best friends, G, practically the same person! If I say something, you're saying it, too!"

"But you're the one getting all the credit!" Grady kept fighting, refusing to let the taller of the two boys move him.

It wasn't long before the two best friends were slapping hands with each other, their eyes shut and their heads turned away as though the pain would be greater if they could see what they were doing. Tawni watched them with a disgusted look on her face and Sonny, who noticed the Falls actors beginning to stare, nervously stepped in front of her friends, hoping she could block anyone from seeing their fight.

"Um, guys? How about instead of acting like three-year-olds, you tell me whatever you want to tell me at the same time?" she suggested.

The hand slapping coming to an end, the two boys made eye contact before nodding their heads. Together, they reached into the suitcase, clutching the item they'd been fighting about in all four hands.

"Get ready to see," Grady began before Nico finished with, "The most important item on the check-list." They both smiled hugely before pulling out a pair of - "CHEESE PANTS!!!!!!!!!!!!"

As Sonny opened her mouth, ready to lecture the boys about the dangers of having cheese while being in the woods, she felt a hand clamp down on her shoulder. A bald face appeared beside her own.

"I searched the whole studio and I can't find Zora anywhere. Unfortunately, we can't wait any longer to start loading the bus." Marshall pasted a smile onto his face, trying to hide the stress lingering because of his missing cast member. "Ok, kids, time to load!"

Looking like they were going to die of excitement, Nico and Grady were the first to cram everything from their check-list back into their suitcase and run toward the bus. Sonny helped Tawni to her feet and, after the blonde actress left her luggage on the pavement as though she was too good to carry it herself, Sonny picked it up with the hand that wasn't carrying her own. She was on the first step of the bus, following behind her three cast mates-

When suddenly a loud scream from Sonny and Tawni's dressing room window made all four Randoms look around.

"_Watch out!!_"

One moment, the white bus was standing in all its glory (at least, as much glory as there could be with the exhaust pipe resting on the asphalt); the next, it was lowering toward the ground after suffering through a loud POP. At least one tire, maybe more than that, made a hissing sound as all the air rushed out. As Nico, Grady, Tawni, and Sonny groaned, the watching drama clones burst into laughter.

"Okay…Time to unload, kids…" The fake enthusiasm used when telling the kids to load was still in Marshall's voice as he clapped his hands, trying to bring spirit back to the Randoms.

Although Chad would never get too close to a bus as horrible as the one the Randoms were about to use, just in case there were hidden reporters around who wanted to snap his picture, he found his feet slowly drawing nearer to it. The Randoms were walking away, their luggage back in their hands and frowns on their faces. Sonny's did nothing but deepen when Chad swung his arm around her shoulders.

"Aww," he said in a voice that suggested he was feeling sorry for the actress beside him, who eyed him suspiciously. "I guess you Randoms won't be going on the camping trip-,"

"…_And reload onto the Falls bus instead_!" Marshall's voice cut through Chad's, finishing his last statement.

The three named jerk-throb let his mouth fall open. "_Excuse me?"_

His protest went without notice. Marshall was already heading back into the studio, most likely to drag Zora outside now that he knew she was in the dressing room. Dumbfounded, Chad kept his arm around Sonny while the brunette smiled up at him gleefully.

"Awh! It looks like we're still going on the camping trip after all!" she exclaimed, pointing a finger into Chad's face. Realizing how close he was standing to her, Chad quickly took back his arm. "Not only that, but I guess we're all be sharing the same bus. What do you have to say about _that_, Chad?"

For some reason, Chad's usual smirk was back on his lips. "I wouldn't count on this trip being a go just yet, Sonny. Your friends don't look too thrilled about it anymore."

His words sparking her attention, Sonny turned around to see that Chad was right. Nico, Grady, and Tawni all stood together, glum expressions on their faces. Knowing they simply needed a little pep to get them going again, Sonny skipped over to join the circle they stood in.

"Why do you all look so down?" she asked, slapping Nico's shoulder in a friendly manner. "For a second, I mistook you for being dramatic like the snobs we'll be camping with!"

She laughed but not one person joined in. Her laughter began to dry up until it was done and she was left standing there in hesitation.

"Wow, what's wrong with you guys? Usually I can't stop you from laughing - now I can't even get you to start!"

"Why do you _think_ we're not laughing?" Tawni answered Sonny's question with one of her own.

"We're going camping…with the Falls," Nico narrowed his eyes, explaining when Sonny shrugged her shoulders. "At least if we were on our own bus, ya know, we'd get to have a little bit of fun on the way there and back home. How are we supposed to have any fun at all when we'll be stuck with Chad and his mindless drones 24/7?"

Looking over both her shoulders like she was trying to make sure no one was listening in, Sonny leaned into the circle, motioning for her friends to do the same, a conniving smile on her face. Only once all three of them obeyed did she choose to talk.

"I know you guys don't want to be with the Falls for an entire camping trip, but look on the bright side: at least we'll have the home-court advantage!"

"What home-court advantage?" Grady wanted to know.

"Well, for example, check out what they're doing right now." All four Randoms glanced at the Falls actors when Sonny nodded in their direction. All the people dressed in blue had their eyes on Chad, copying everything their leader did. If Chad put a finger to his chin, his cast mates did the same. If Chad brushed the hair from his face, everyone mimicked him. Sonny scoffed loudly. "They can't do anything unless they see Chad doing it first! I hear Marshall will make us get our own food, so THEY'LL be dependent on _us_! Not even Chad Dylan Cooper can teach that many people how to find food!"

Seeming to be happy again, Nico and Grady slapped each other high-fives.

"The only way the Falls are going to do well," Grady said, his voice much louder than the soft tone Sonny had used, "Is if their bus goes down a fall!"

"Ha ha ha." It wasn't until the heartless laughter reached their ears that the Randoms noticed how close Chad was standing. "We can HEAR you?!"

Nico shrugged his shoulders. "So?"

Thankfully, Sonny didn't have to break apart a fight she thought was going to happen between her friends and Chad. Marshall was back in the parking lot with Zora at his side, a grimace on his face when he saw no one was loading their things onto the bus yet. His crisp voice ordered them to hurry before they threw off the schedule of the entire camping trip-

"And you don't want to do that," a new voice completed his threat, "Since this trip counts for half of your final grades."

Ms. Bitterman stood in the parking lot as well, her own suitcase sitting at her feet as everyone's jaws fell at once.

~*~

So far, there were many things wrong with the way Chad's day was going:

1. He had found out shortly after arriving at the studio that he and his entire cast were being forced to go on a camping trip after the Meal or No Meal girls had thrown up.

2. The Randoms were coming on the camping trip as well.

3. His plans to spend the entire trip to the campground thinking of new ways to torment the Randoms backfired when he found out they were going to be riding on his sacred bus, the vehicle no _comedy actor_ was ever to step foot on.

4. He didn't know either chaperone accompanying the trip very well because they worked on stage two, which was a place he tried to stay away from whenever necessary, although he did know both of them would favor the Randoms.

_At least I know today's not going to get any worse,_ Chad reassured himself. _It's impossible for me to have a bad day - I'm Chad Dylan Cooper! These people should feel HONORED to be on the same bus as me; they wouldn't dare annoy me more than they already-_

His thoughts went unfinished when Sonny turned around in her seat. She was sitting near the front, close to the seat Marshall and Ms. Bitterman shared, giving each other what looked like Eskimo kisses. The huge smile on Sonny's face told Chad one thing: she was going to try to break the silence that had fallen over all the actors.

"_Uh-oh_," she said in a sing-song voice. "I see some un-smiling faces out there, people!" Blank stares were the only responses she got. "Thankfully for all of you, I have the perfect way to turn those frowns upside down! Let's have a _sing-along_!"

And the fifth thing going wrong with Chad's day was added to the list: Sonny Munroe was singing at the top of her lungs, waving her hands around to the beat of her song as she tried to conduct it. That annoying (and at the same time cute) smile was on her face as she tried to encourage people to join her. The Mackenzie Falls actors simply stared from the brunette to each other and then at Chad, perplexed as to what they were supposed to do. Even Sonny's cast mates refused to join in, Nico and Grady shaking their heads in acknowledgement that Sonny had finally lost her mind while Tawni tried to figure out how she was supposed to put lipstick on as the bus traveled down the bumpy road.

"96 bowls of fro-yo on the wall, 96 bowls of fro-yo!" Sonny prevailed, still singing her solo, which had gone from 99 bowls to 96. "You take one down, pass it around, 95 bowls of fro-yo on the wall!"

"95 minutes of torture left, 95 minutes of torture," Chad jumped in, receiving a huge smile from Sonny (who was too happy someone was helping her to realize what he was really saying). "It's all the Randoms fault we're stuck on the same bus. I wish Sonny would shut up so I don't have to be in torture!"

When laughter started sounding throughout the bus, Sonny's grin faded, her song becoming quieter as she realized maybe Chad wasn't helping her.

"Come on, don't let Chad ruin all the fun!" she insisted, raising her voice again. "94 bowls of fro-yo on the wall, 94 bowls of fro-yo!"

"You take one down, hand it to Cloudy and Rainy, they'll be in trouble with the security guard!" Chad improvised for a second time, a beam on his face expressing his amusement.

"93 seconds until Tawni loses her mind, 93 seconds left," Tawni sang in an annoyed tone. "Sonny, stop singing and please stop grinning before I end the song for you and you make me go deaf!"

Chad stared at the girl sitting in the seat across from his, nodding his approval.

"Would you look at that?" he said, his voice too conceited for Sonny's liking. "A Random is a Falls at heart!"

As soon as the glare crossed over Sonny's face, Skylar became overly excited to sing along also. "'92 minutes til we-can-leave-this-unbearable-mess-that-the-Randoms-started-and-that-girl-can't-sing-right-and-I-really-have-a-huge-headache-from-you-guys-but-never-because-of-Chad-Dylan-Cooper-because-he-is-our-king, 92 minutes til THAT. Tape them all, mock them around, 92 minutes til we get it...all..." Skylar's voice began to falter as he gasped for air, his face redder than any tan he ever had in his life.

"Well, look at that!" Sonny mockingly grinned, smirking at Chad. "One of your minions is "So Random!"" But to her disappointment, Chad shrugged it off—knowing only too well what game Sonny was playing at.

Suddenly finding her seat a little bit too far away from her friends, Sonny did the only thing she could think of to give herself an excuse to move: she took out the headband holding down a few stray hairs left from her ponytail, held it the way a rubber band was to be held before shooting it, and let go. The headband sailed over one bus seat…two bus seats…three bus seats…And then, finally-

The three-named star of the number one tween drama jumped in surprise. He didn't know the item had been a headband, but he did know something had just bounced off his head. As Sonny stood up, heading toward his seat, he glared at his frenemy.

"What was - Why would - _Did you just fling something at my head?_!" he demanded.

"Did I?" Sonny asked, flashing Chad the most innocent expression she could, bending down and picking up her headband. She made sure he could see it as she said, "I'm _so sorry_, Cooper."

"Sonny! What do you think you're doing, standing up like that when the bus is in motion?!" Ms. Bitterman exclaimed, her shrill shout almost causing Sonny to fall forward in surprise. "Sit down this instant!"

"Yes, Ms. Bitterman!" Sonny obliged quickly, heading toward her seat.

"What part of '_this instant_' don't you understand?" Ms. Bitterman barked. "Sit down before I decide to suspend you for the rest of the trip!"

Tawni's two person seat was taken over with the blonde's body in half, her make-up on the other. Everyone sitting behind her already were sharing. The only place Sonny could sit while following Ms. Bitterman's orders was next to the jerk-throb giving her a 'don't even think about it!' look.

Naturally, Sonny went with the last option.

"There are a million other places to sit," Chad informed her.

"Not where I could've sat without getting sent home," Sonny protested.

"I hate you."

"Not as much as I hate you!"

"Look, if you're going to sit here, can't you at least be quiet?" His hands motioned toward the window beside him. "I want to take in the scenery without you bothering me."

"Fine," Sonny agreed, folding her arms over her chest angrily.  
"Fine," Chad repeated, copying her.  
"Good!"  
"Good!"  
"Fine!"

"Didn't I _just_ ask you to be quiet?" Chad reminded her, pointing to the window again. "Do you not know how to close your mouth?"

"Of course I know how to close my mouth," Sonny retorted childishly. "It's hard when I'm sitting next to someone like you who-,"

But Chad never got to hear whatever describing words the actress had been about to say. He placed one of his hands on the top of her head, the other on her chin, pressing with both until Sonny was forced to shut her mouth.

"And that, Munroe, is how nice the world sounds when your voice isn't polluting it."

Too angry to risk saying anything else, Sonny didn't open her mouth even after Chad removed his hands. He sighed in relief as his blue eyes swirled toward the window, trying to take in the trees as the bus speeded down the street, basking in the silence-

Until he heard one little _pop._

He ignored it at first, knowing Nico and Grady were sitting behind him and they were the ones making the noises by smacking their lips together. One little _pop_ Chad could put up with. Even three _pops_ were fine considering the boys were comedians and had no idea how to act in public. When they were _popping_ about a hundred times a minute and Sonny was no longer able to keep her giggle fit under control, Chad knew something had to be done.

"_Not…_" And he paused for dramatic effect, his finger pointing at the two boys as he turned around in his seat, letting his eyes meet theirs. They both sat up as straight as they could, clamping their mouths shut as though they had no idea what they'd been doing. "…Another peep out of you!"

Chad had enough time to face his window again before he heard it: one high-pitched _peep_ coming from beside him. He glared at Sonny but she pretended not to notice him, staring around the bus innocently. Falsetto _peeps_ sounded from behind and Chad knew he was ambushed. Turning his attention back to his window, he tried to keep his mind off the continuous _peep peep peeps!! _going on all around his head.

All the other noises stopped when Chastity let out a loud yelp. Zora was standing behind the actress, a smile on her face.

"Why did you just pull out a strand of my hair?" Chastity wanted to know.

"Um…You're getting old!" Zora offered, hoping her excuse would work. "I saw a strand of white hair, so I pulled it out for you."

Chastity smiled.

"Aw, how sweet!" she cooed, reaching up a hand so she could pinch Zora's cheek. "Aren't you such a cutie!!"

Zora laughed along with her rival, fell silent after a few seconds, and then ducked down until Chastity could no longer see the younger girl. Unbeknownst to any of the bus passengers, Zora was crawling around under their seats, her tiny body easily able to fit. She wasn't done collecting strands of hair yet and if she was going to sneak up on her next victim, the only way she could think of doing so was to go under their seat, pop up in the one behind the target, and then get to work.

It wasn't long before Zora was doing just that. She stood behind the last seat on the bus that held any people, her hand slowly reaching out for a strand of Marta's hair. She had the strand in her fingers…All she had to do was give a gentle pull…

"_Ow!_" Marta turned around, her eyes landing on Zora. "Did you just pull out a piece of my hair?!"

"Of course not!" Zora waved off the suggestion, pointing an accusing finger at the girl sitting beside Marta, who happened to be Chastity. "She pulled out your hair!"

"I did what?!" Chastity's eyes widened as her cast mate turned to her. "Marta, you have to listen to me, I didn't do anything!"

"I always knew you couldn't be trusted!" Marta inched closer to the other actress, grabbing a huge hunk of her hair. "Let's see how you like having your hair pulled out!"

Chastity and Marta were yelling at each other and fighting within seconds. The other Mackenzie Falls actors rushed to help the girls, trying to figure out why they had suddenly turned on each other, ignoring Ms. Bitterman's orders to sit down. Sonny, Chad, Nico, Grady, and Tawni started yelling at each other after Chad blamed them for starting the whole fight, their voices mashing together with everyone else. Zora stayed beneath the seats, celebrating the strands of hair she'd managed to steal before the chaos had broken out.

Marshall and Ms. Bitterman buried their faces in their hands, already developing headaches from the feuding casts. As the bus continued rolling, they realized it was going to be a long ride.

~*~

Finally after an hour and a half of driving, bickering, squeaking, yelling, and Grady-crying-he-had-to-pee, the MacKenzie Falls bus rolled to a stop deep in the luscious forest California had so many of. With both Randoms and Falls shoving each other to get to the doors first, nature's sweet scent aroused the people's senses who could truly appreciate...like _just _the Randoms...as blurs of colorful flowers wowed them. Except for Tawni, who cringed and wrinkled her nose as she curiously looked around.

"Ahh!" She quickly yelled, hearing some bird from above caw and the wind strangely rustling through the many trees.

"Eww..." Marta wrinkled her nose as she tried staying close to her pal Chastity, who also looked around with disapproval.

"Oh..." Chastity slowly touched an overseeing redwood tree, only to quickly wipe her hands on her pants. "Tsk, tsk. This will not do at all," she shook her head with disgust.

The Randoms boys then stepped out from the bus, only to make sure they could block Chad from exiting out as he stood behind them. "How mature," Chad muttered under his breath when another large "_Caw!" _erupted from somewhere near their position, causing the heartthrob to jump a step back with fear in his wide eyes.

"Ahh!" The three divas screamed, dropping whatever bag they were carrying and huddling tight around one another, gasping in horror. Nico and Grady jaw-dropped.

"Tawni," Grady gasped dramatically. "You're hugging the _enemy!"_

"Heh," Tawni mustered up a slight smile as she continued to squeak in fear. "No, no. I'm pretty sure those _creatures _are the enemy here! AHH!" the three girls yelped again as they heard the slight repetitive knock of a woodpecker.

With the commotion about, Nico and Grady's mind steered away from letting Chad exit as his polished white shoes made contact with the soft earth. His eyes quickly narrowed as if he suspected Mother Nature was after his hair products. "Where's _Sonny?" _he muttered when he found his favorite Random energetic dashing off to the nearest tree, her arms wide open like a little bubbly girl.

"_TREE!" _she beamed, an almost "too-cute" expression on her face as she hugged the tree with giddiness.

Chad continued to stare at her actions, his lips forced to stay grim and tight in case he exploded laughing and "awh"ing.

Snapping Chad's thoughts away, Chastity began crying, making her way over to the group of Falls.

"Eww, eww, _eww!" _she squirmed, friskily brushing over her MF long-sleeve blue shirt. "It _touched _me. _It touched me!" _she pointed to the earth and dirt over her once-clean white ballet flats. Infuriated, Skylar stepped forward, his fist pumping down in the air.

"_Gah! _They're _half the trouble _I thought they'd be!"

Chad interceded a quick thought, his eyes still on the tree-hugger. "No, you got it backwards," he said lightly.

"_They're twice the trouble I thought they'd be!" _the tan male repeated with the same air of melodrama. Quickly, Chad motioned his finger for all the Falls to huddle beside him. Or at least all the guys due to the fact that Tawni and Marta ran around shrieking and jumping. As the Falls girl ran right beside their group, an arms yanked out from the circle and forced Marta into the huddle.

"You know what this means, right?" Chad said in a hushed tone.

Ferguson nodded seriously. "We buy hens to hang on that tree over there."

Skylar wrinkled his nose. "No, dude, I'm allergic to them."  
"How 'bout chickens?"

Skylar nodded, thinking deeply. "I think that's alright. They're different than hens, rig—?"

"_It's not about the chickens!" _Chad roared, then froze, standing up to his full height from the bent circle of drama actors, seeing both adults and all Randoms watching his cast oddly.

He quickly snuck back into the huddle.

"It's about _those _chickens," he nodded arrogantly towards the rival cast.

"You just said it _wasn't _about the chickens," Chastity rolled her eyes as if their leader was an idiot.  
"What about _hens?" _Skylar looked up with narrowed eyes, lost in thought.  
"_Look_," seethed Chad. "There are no hens. There are no _chickens. _This is about scaring the _patooties _out of those Chuckle-heads and fishing for their pride to show them that we can beat them at _anything."_

_ "_We're going fishing?" Chastity grew pale. "I tried fishing with my grandpa once..._eww, _they were so slimy!"

"Oh, I like fish," Skylar nodded innocently. "More than hens or turkeys or roosters..." this got him thinking. "What's the difference between a rooster and a chicken?" he asked nonchalantly.  
"You're an—" Marta began to mutter when Chad snapped again.

"_What _have I _done _to deserve a bunch of idiots like you!? Be glad you all _somewhat _have _looks_ and not brains! _This _is what happens when the executive producer decides it's 'alright'," the heartthrob made a face mocking the situation, "for the smaller leads to talk on their own! _Without a script!_"

His cast stared at him, gaping.

"Actually," Marta began to say quietly, "I was gonna say that that roosters are just the male sex classification of the chicken species..." Needless to say, she earned herself four weird looks.

Suddenly, Sonny popped in from in between Chad and Ferguson with a hyper expression on her elated perky face. "_Psst! _What are you all whispering about?"

Naturally, the MacKenzie Falls cast's huddle disintegrated as if someone just sang the phrase "You take your whole body out" from the Hokey Pokey song; Chad was staring suspiciously at Sonny.

"_Sonny," _he slowly said, "you're not a Falls."

She rolled her eyes before grinning way too wide. "And you're not hot! Glad we got the obvious covered!" The girl then relaxed and smiled lightly. "No, I wanted to see if any of you wanted to pet this..." and with that, she brought out the small furry creature from behind her back, "_squirrel!"_

The gang held their breath and froze—it seemed as if all of the forest had stopped the natural sounds just for the squirrel to chirp and squeak alone in the universe until...

"_**AHHHHH!!!!!"**_

Every blue-dressed actor shrieked, each acting as a repelled force against the sunny magnet. Just as Skylar and Ferguson were about to run screaming, Chad tugged on the neck of their shirts, jerking them back beside him.  
"We are _men_!" he hissed.  
"_Scared_ men!"  
"_Frightened_ men!"

Chad shoved their fears aside, hissing soft enough for Sonny unable to catch what he was saying. "We're pranking those Randoms back. Why _else _would you show off a "squirrel"? They _meant _to scare us and we are _so _getting them back!" Chad ordered as his men nodded, a look of panic still crossing their face as they eyed Sonny and the monster on her shoulder she was feeding nuts too.

Shaking his head and letting his guys continue running, Chad found Sonny's smirk on him standing just a foot off as the squirrel continued to climb all over her. Through their silent conversation, blue eyes on warm brown, both nodded, sending the message to each other that the battle of pranks was on between "So Random!" and _MacKenzie Falls _for the next three days_. _Their show's pride was on the line.

"Girls, girls!" Ms. Bitterman shouted as Tawni, Marta and Chastity scampered like in the Scooby Doo running-scenes. "GIRLS!" she shrilled. "ATTEN_TION_!"  
Everyone froze right on spot as the redheaded teacher addressed them in a drill-sergeant way. "About _face_!" In a snap, everyone stood straight up and ordered themselves into a line. "Forward _march_!" The once-officer of the navy barked, having her students respectfully (and fearfully) take a step in.

"Now," She paced herself walking from one side of the line the kids had made to the other, "I will tell you who your tent buddies are and I don't want _anybody_ whining." The kids nodded feverishly by fear. "Alright. In tent 1: Sonny, Tawni and Chastity." Chastity sighed in disgust as she rolled her eyes, crossing her arms in front of her chest as Sonny and Tawni gleefully hugged each other before straightening themselves back into the line.

"Tent 2: Zora, Marta and myself." Zora and Marta shot daggers at each other with their eyes. If they were the two parties of a war, their glares were grenades.

"Tent 3: Marshall, Skylar and Ferguson." The two MacKenzie Falls boys seemed okay with that as they nodded to one another.

Chad, knowing which two were left, became disgruntled as he watched Nico and Grady slap high-fives repeatedly when Grady's smile turned aloof, grinning and waving frantically at Chad as if he had every right to do so. "And tent 4: Nico, Chad and Grady." Leaning out of the order of the line, Sonny smirked as she watched Chad's face turn pale. As soon as she had noticed it, his crestfallen face brightened into that which Sonny knew as Chad's "kiss up" look, causing her smile to fall off.  
"Ms. Bitterman—" he began pleasantly.

"_No whining_," she stated, causing Chad to be taken aback.  
"Uh...I'm not." His ego then resurfaced as he tried getting Ms. Bitterman's nice side, or whatever was left of it after being stuck with teenagers for years in a row. "But," he flashed her an award-winning smile. "I would like to point out that your system of tent buddies is biased."

The woman curled her lip. "How so?"  
Chad shrugged, smiling meekly. "All the Randoms are with their buddies."

Zora interjected. "I'm not!"  
Chad snorted. "_Who—_pssh_!_ _You have Ms. B_!" Right as he defended his pointed, Ms. Bitterman was caught in the middle of giving one of her rare smiles to Zora as she handed her a lollipop. Frozen on spot, Ms. Bitterman found everyone staring at her when she quickly pretended to not know what was going on. She narrowed her beady eyes upon Chad. "Well, we've organized it this way, because it will..."

Zora hastily finished off her thought to save themselves the trouble of a fight. "—_establish_... your drama skills to deal with separation better," the little girl eagerly nodded. As everyone nodded, coming to an understanding, no one saw Ms. Bitterman and Zora pulling off a secret high-five behind their backs.

Readjusting her poise, Ms. Bitterman then barked at kids just when they were about to get back to their own activities. "_Now, drop and give me 20_!"  
As everyone stared in confusion at her, she continued yelling "_Now, now, now!" _causing everyone to immediately drop down like flies and start doing push-ups or if they physically couldn't do it—bob up and down on the soft brown earth.

**

* * *

A/N**: *Us two dancing crazily to the Stop SPS Anthem singing*

"Don't ever have

To be a skinny

Stop SPS

Change the way you dress

Cuz tight is no longer in

It's time to stop the pain

Let your blood circulate

Let pants slide on so easily!!"


	2. Chapter 2

LIVS: what do you want for our thingy at the beginning?  
**TFM: **SING_ALONGGGGG  
XD I usually just record these convos and use them, haha

**LIVS:**I thought that went at the end  
**TFM: **good, so you will do it? XD  
you won't "what"?  
**LIVS: **forget to add the sing-along

**TFM: **=D We could talk in shake-speare language!!!

ah, ok!

**LIVS: **...I'm bad at that  
**TFM: **that's WHY we do it!  
**LIVS: **lol  
**TFM:**just add "eth" behind everything!  
**LIVS: **or caveman  
**TFM:**YEAH!!!!!!!!

OMG!

**LIVS: **liketh thiseth?  
**TFM:**ug. ya ya. ugga uggaoh man, i'm recording this  
**LIVS: **you no speak English  
**TFM:**XD Me remember that. can me shpeakith Yoda?  
**LIVS: **Yoda yum yum  
**TFM:**eateth Yoda, you shalleth noteth  
Dying from laughtereth, are ye? ANON!

**LIVS: **me catch anon. me good fisherman  
**TFM:**ANON ANON ANON!  
You ETH.  
You babboon. no water, gulp gupl.  
GUUP-PLLEEEEE  
**LIVS: **water yum yum. wash down Yoda  
**TFM:**I hiteth you with coconut!  
**LIVS: **me find big rock. me hit you over head with big rock. you go night night  
**TFM: **Anyone else-eth dying from laughter-eth? ANON?  
**LIVS: **me fish again?  
**TFM: **While the civil discreet action forbids that physical meanings should negatively be used, the reputable disciplanary act will succumb you into guilt.

ANON.  
ug ug  
me einstein head  
u duck

**LIVS:**me no use big words. where did rock go? i put to good use now  
**TFM: **yeseth. I do rock  
**LIVS: **you. me. fish anon. Now.  
**TFM: **"watch it watch it"eth  
Pee my pants-eith, I must doeth now. Anon.  
**LIVS: **no pee in water!! you scare anon away  
no din-din for us

**TFM: **COCONUT GONE!  
i to go anon bowling with ug ugeth.  
3 holes help. crack u to headbutt  
me no understand what say  
**LIVS: **go jump off bridge

**TFM: **go to fridgineth anon heck  
and anon you take with  
**LIVS: **take me anon. yum yum!!  
you no anon  
you find pointy rocks

**TFM: **you a COCONUT!  
I coconut FINDETH!  
**LIVS: **me findeth rock first  
**TFM:**you steal coconut milk!  
**LIVS: **coconut milk - yum yum!!  
**TFM:**me go to Domino's—hmph-eth!  
**LIVS: **Domino's deliever in 30 minutes  
or else free yum yums!  
**TFM:**I walk there, dumbbutt  
You No domino! You anon and milk.  
**LIVS: **me domino  
ha ha  
**TFM: **me WHOPPER WITH CHEESE-eth.  
No you anon. Me no anon. We kill anon?  
cook him? Bonfire?  
**LIVS: **you anon. me anon. we all anon.  
fire. no touchy!!  
**TFM: ***throws anon into fire* anon go ...bye-bye!  
**LIVS:**NO!! now we out of yum yums  
**TFM: **dominos? *points*  
Domino give kids meals with ultra-coolio anon  
shake hands?

**LIVS: **why more anon after we throw in fire?  
**TFM:**peace?  
Cuz anon rotten. he no good anon. he betray you with Chad.  
anon gay.

**LIVS: **peace good. peace what me made with Yoda before yum yum him  
anon betray?? anon go!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**TFM:**XD LET"S STOP! PLEASE!!! We need to start a story!  
**LIVS: **We wrote a story?  
**TFM: ***searches through folders* I _think _so....  
**LIVS: **Did you check it in Anon's mouth.

**TFM: **found it! Here it is!

* * *

The campfire by now was made as both girls' tents squished against each other as if the tents were having their own wars to deal with. With the boys directly across from them, the campfire flickered and waved exactly in the middle. Chad's list continued of what horrible events had happened throughout his day, or at least until number 5, which—as you should remember because Chad Dylan Cooper himself had lived through the ordeal, was that Sonny's energetic spirit was _so _annoying to deal with her constant perkiness. And _now?_

6. Sonny had helped put up their tent. Yes, he was Chad Dylan Cooper but surely one of the male chuckle-butts would had known how to set the tent up. Isn't that a skill they're _supposed _to know when they were second-rate? _Not _that he was saying anything against his own cast though. Sure, he knew nothing about them as people than just his minions but you'd think out of five boys and one adult (_barely...)_, _someone _would had the slightest information on how to set it up. But _no. _Sonny had found them all struggling and being the annoying flaming ball of tree-hugging, squirrel-carrying sweetness; she just _had _to lend a hand. Who was he to say no to her when Nico and Grady were on all fours for Sonny to do this for them and in return, they'd never trick her into doing their homework for them again.

7. Speaking of which—Nico and Grady—his current "tent mates". Seeing as they hadn't known beforehand that the two shows would share tents, they had brought outrageously expensively. There was no cell phone signal—no reception what-so-ever. He was _CDC _for goodness sake! He shouldn't have to lamely be standing around, his hand carrying his mobile stretching around like an antennae as the Randoms snickered behind his back. And of course, his cast being the idiots they were, all had reached into their pockets and mimicked him. _Need he go on? _The phone was his channel to _life _as he _knew _it! If Bitterman had left him that one lonely link in his life to keep him from going insane in the woods, he could be calling his "people" right now to get him _out _of the woods. A nasty thought made him grimace.

'_Yes,'_ he cringed. '_Even if it's Dakota Condor who gets me out of this mess, I'll be grateful,' _he nodded. '_As long as Sonny can come with me.'_

_8. Nico and Grady's reaction to Chad's large tent. _As soon as Sonny had fixed up their tent, Nico and Grady gaped at the sight before them, unable to believe their good fortune. It was as if Heaven shined the spotlight onto the pretty white tent itself, illuminating it with a pure glow. The tent was huge, a light-brown, tan-ish color, and had room for all the people on the camping trip to fit inside. Somehow, a chandelier was hanging from the top, glittering in the few strands of sunlight able to find their way in. Easy chairs were set up everywhere, there was an actual closet in the back for clothing, and - was that a door leading to even more space?!

"Oh, _oh. OH! AHH!" _the boys cried in excitement as they started wildly bouncing on their toes, slapping each other for them to keep on looking.  
"You see what I see?!"

"Oh, do I _see _it! _Mmm mm!"_

"_Flat screen TV!" _they gleed in unison, rushing off into the depths of the tent. As Sonny shook her head with grief, Chad smirked. "Change the channels all you want but it only shows _MacKenzie Falls_." He flashed a mocking smile at the grumpy Sonny. "It's called a _Chad screen _TV."

It wasn't until he mentioned that did the two hear a large crash as if it had rained electronics, shattering and crashing.

"_Sorry!" _the Random boys called out lamely.

"_Dinner time!" _Marshall called out happily, bringing out the pot of macaroni that had been cooking along with raw hot dogs. The meaty scent snapped Chad away from his _list _as he made a face. "Gather around everybody." But it wasn't the main course that caught Grady and Nico's eyes.

"_MARSHMALLOWS!!" _they called out as they wildly tore open the bag beside them, their mouths quickly taking delight in the sticky mushiness. Tawni took a hesitant seat against the smiling Sonny on the dirt-covered log. It was evident that no rivals wanted to mix and mingle. Or so they thought.

"Ooh! I'd like a marshmallow!" cheered Sonny, her smile soon into a tight line of determination. "Where's our bag?" she searched quizzically around her feet.

"I got you covered," smiled Ferguson, surprising Sonny to say the very least. From behind his back, he pulled out the already-opened bag of marshmallows as he sat on the log right of Sonny's. His quick nudge to Skylar went unnoticed to the girl.

"Hey Sonny," Sonny's head looked up to Skylar now. "Thanks a lot for helping us set up our tent!" he smiled suavely. Apparently the art of kissing up to people came strong at the Falls.

Sonny grinned. "_Wow! Two _compliments from the Falls? Thanks, you guys!" Ferguson nodded as he put on his smile, handing Sonny a skewer with a large marshmallow already attached to it. The murmurs within the two groups continued as Sonny placed her skewer within the edge of the fire. "Feud has left us."

"No, it's right of you. I'm on your left." Sonny narrowed eyes and turned to see Zora, who pointed towards the mesh of "So Random!" and _MacKenzie Falls _boys, each shoving each other to get the seat they wanted or steal each others marshmallow.

"Do you hear a hissing?" she muttered to the closest blond by her; Tawni's eyes suddenly widened.

"_Snakes?" _she whispered as if her saying it loud would force the creatures to spring up on her.

"It sounds like a..." Sonny's eyes widened as she saw a wick attached out from her marshmallow.

"_SHE'S GONNA __**BLOW!"**_

And before she could throw her crossed arms in front of her face, too soon did she realize her hand was still holding the skewer that carried the weapon.

_**BOOM! **_The explosion happened all about and became a hot sticky mess on Sonny's face. Thrown back, she fell off the log as she started to shriek. Tawni, who was quietly watching at the time with a somewhat surprised look on her face, looked up to the rest of the stunned group with chirp.

"_That's _why I don't eat gelatin."

Suddenly, Sonny propped herself up, the gooey stickiness all over her face now plastered in grass and dirt as she frowned at Tawni.

Immediately, Ms. Bitterman rushed to her side, dumping the water within her canteen onto a washcloth. "Here Sonny, wipe it with this." Sonny really couldn't had been happier that MacKenzie Falls had actually had the brains, the nerve to actually pull a prank in all fun and games. She really did think that was wonderful even if a real friendship wasn't formed with all of them yet. No. What struck a nerve was that after a whole year of being on "So Random!" Tawni had made no motion to help her up. A voice suddenly snapped Sonny away from thought as she continued peeling the marshmallow face mask off.

"You took my firecracker that was _only," _Chad frowned at his male cast mates, who averted their glances downward as if being scolded by their father, "supposed to be used for emergencies and used it for a lame _prank?" _

Apparently Chad didn't appreciate this. Forcing to hide her only-too-happy-feelings that was, in _his mindset, _defending her, Sonny smiled when Tawni brashly interrupted.  
"Eww," she interrupted the conversation, eying her food oddly. "I haven't had macaroni _this _gross since Ms. Goody cooked us some in the toy oven."

Chad lightly laughed, smiling at Tawni who sat directly opposite of him. "Oh my _gosh! _I remember that! And then she just put the cheese powder over it and made us '_happily' _squish," he emphasized sarcastically, "the tomatoes with our '_itty bitty Goody feet'." _The heartthrob then enacted the scenario done nearly a decade ago as Tawni laughed and joined him.

"_Squishy, squashy, make it Goody,_" they both stomped their feet. "_We're in for a real treat! Cuz sauce with 'roni makes it Goody until we have to pee!" _Just then they cheered. "_Goody!"_

"_Awh!" _Marta chimed, eating just the macaroni to keep her figure petite. "That's so _cute!"_

"Yeah..." Sonny softly said, without her heart into the words. "That's...that's _something."_

As Chad continued grinning at the blonde, Sonny quickly grinned at the miracle of her newfound thought—an _evil _thought.

"Hey Chad, is that something crawling near you?'  
"_Where!? WHERE?!" _Nico jumped in half a second on top of his log as he shared the same log with Chad. Both blondes totally ignored her.

"Oh, remember when Glady Goody fell into an '_anthill'," _he drew air quotes, "and we had to play dancing red ants??" He then turned his voice falsetto to imitate what a tiny creature would sound like as Tawni did the same.  
"_We really are nice,_

_So come play, don't fight,_

_But step on our anthill,_

_It's you we bite!"_

As the two continued to share laughter once more, Sonny was the one to interrupt now. "How 'bout we sing a song we can _all _sing to?" she said with her smile strained and impatient. Grady grinned goofily.

"I'll go get my guitar!" he noted right as he dashed off.

~*~

As Grady strummed the strings on his guitar and the Randoms crowded around him so they could all sing together, Chad was able to continue his list of events going horrifically wrong:

9. The Randoms were singing at the top of their lungs, all five of their voices so out of sync with each other that it was a miracle no ears were bleeding yet. You would think the guitar would help drown them out a little bit, but listening to Grady's chords wasn't much better than the singing. He obviously didn't know the tune of the song his cast wanted to sing; every other note, his fingers released a noise bad enough to make Chad cringe.

Were they ever going to be excused to their tents so this night of torture could finally end?

"So if you eat spaghetti," the Randoms pressed on, either not noticing the covered ears around the campfire or choosing to ignore them (Marshall was the only one smiling, occasionally joining with them if he knew a word here or there), "All covered with cheese!"

Even though the logs everyone was sitting on were only made for two people, Tawni, Zora, and Sonny were squeezed onto one. Nico and Grady were standing behind the two girls. Even from his spot across the fire, Chad could see the smiles they exchanged with each other, the way Sonny threw her arms around the girls and glanced over her shoulder every few moments, laughing at Nico and Grady while trying to sing at the same time…

Maybe Chad was the star of Mackenzie Falls, the number one tween drama. Sure, he knew each of his cast mates by name and was able to get them to do whatever he wanted them to do within seconds of asking. As he had found out earlier when trying to set up his tent, when he discovered not one of the other boys knew how to put it together and little miss sunshine of all people had had to step in…He didn't know his friends as well as Sonny knew hers. He would never be able to sit with them and sing crazy songs just for the fun of it-

_What am I saying? _Chad punished himself, shaking his head back and forth. _Who cares if the Randoms have bonded to the point they can sing stupid songs together? Let's see that 'friendship' get them above Mackenzie Falls in ratings!_

"Hold on to your meatball," the song went on, "Whenever you sneeze!"

At the same time, all five Randoms let out fake sneezes once Grady's guitar playing came to an end. They burst out laughing, Marshall began clapping, and Grady shouted, "One more time!"

"Why don't you try singing a song that makes sense this time?" Chad suggested, speaking up quickly before the Meatball Song had a chance to restart.

"What doesn't make sense about losing a meatball after sneezing?" Zora asked as she laughed.

"How could someone sneeze hard enough to actually make a meatball roll away?" Marta wanted to know, going crossed-eyed as she stared at her own nose. "You would need a really big nose to do that…or a really small meatball."

"Besides, couldn't you just ask the waiter to get you a new meatball?" Skylar added to the conversation. "Any five-star restaurant would get you a new meatball if somebody sneezed on yours. Actually, they'd give you a whole new plate of spaghetti!"

"You know, they have a point." Tawni turned to the rest of her cast, shrugging her shoulders. "Whoever wrote that song would've solved their missing meatball problem a lot faster if they'd simply asked for a new plate instead of writing a song about it!"

The glower on Sonny's face was easy to see in the fire's orange glow.

"You just had to get everyone thinking about the seriousness behind the song, didn't you, Cooper?" she demanded. "Instead of just kicking back and having a little bit of fun-,"

"Where was the fun in that?" Chad scoffed. "The song was stupid, your singing was horrendous, and Grady can't play guitar to save his life."

Grady's mouth fell open as he pulled his guitar tighter to his body, as though hugging it would somehow improve his skills.

"At least I can play guitar better than you," he retorted, sticking out his tongue.

"Oh, really?" Chad's tone was mocking as he climbed to his feet. "I'll have you know that NO ONE plays guitar better than Chad Dylan Cooper!"

Sensing a fight coming on, Ms. Bitterman and Marshall exchanged nervous glances. It was time to make peace before things got carried away.

"Sonny, why don't you start a new song?" Ms. Bitterman encouraged. "Who knows-,"

"If you think you're so great at guitar, why don't you prove it?" Grady taunted, cutting off whatever song his teacher had been about to suggest. "I challenge you to an epic guitar show-down!"

"An epic guitar show-down is not on the list of things to do during this camping trip," Marshall tried to help the only other adult figure sitting beside him. "Who wants to-,"

His suggestion came too late. The words had already left Grady's mouth and Chad Dylan Cooper never backed down from a challenge after it was said, meaning someone was doubting his Chad-ness. His eyes glaring daggers at the Random, he took off toward his tent-

And came back out shortly after, a guitar swung around his shoulders that was four times as big as the one Grady held. The jerk throb stood on the opposite side of the fire as he began to tune up, but that didn't stop Sonny from noticing Mackenzie's painted face smiling in her direction.

"Really, Chad?" the brunette asked, rolling her eyes. "You have your face on your guitar?"

"It isn't _just _my face; it's _all_ of our faces!" Chad explained, twisting the instrument enough that the rest of his cast could be seen on it, along with the words MACKENZIE FALLS. "This is the official Mackenzie Falls guitar, guaranteed to make you look good whether you know how to play it or not!"

"That guitar will be the only good looking thing about you after this show-down, Chad," Nico said, slapping his best friend's shoulder. "My man Grady is going to knock the Dylan right out of you by the time you're finished!"

"We'll see about that," Chad replied, already knowing he had nothing to worry about. "What song are we going to use for our show-down?"

Everyone around the fire fell silent. They were all anxious to see the guitar battle take place, the Falls actors knowing their leader would win, the Randoms having complete faith in Grady. The only problem was, no one had thought ahead in order to pick out an actual song for the two boys to play.

"Ohh, I know what song you could do!" Tawni clapped her hands excitedly. "This Is My Idea from the Swan Princess!"

"Tawni, I doubt anyone here knows that song," Sonny began to say.

"Actually, Tawni forced me to watch that movie during our breaks every day while we worked on the Goody Gang together." Chad rolled his eyes. "Even asking me to star in it wouldn't have made that movie any less stupid."

Tawni's smile fell right away as she started to pout.

"The Swan Princess isn't a stupid movie," she said in a 'nobody better fight with me!' tone. "It's a classic love story where the girl gets taken away and her prince searches for her because of his undying love-,"

"Do you know the song well enough to play it or not?" Grady cut off Tawni's synopsis.

"I could not know the song at all and still perform it better than you," Chad replied.

"Stop talking and start strumming!" Zora ordered, jumping to her feet as she held up both her hands, one of them pointed at Grady, the other at Chad. "The show-down begins in 3...2...1...PLAY FOR YOUR LIVES!"

"Don't forget to sing along if you know the words!" Tawni encouraged as Grady and Chad started the music.

When it became time to begin the first verse, Tawni was the only person who opened her mouth, ready to provide the lyrics. She was forced to clamp her mouth shut when Grady spoke up before her, the words not matching the ones Tawni had memorized. From that moment, it became clear to everyone around the fire that the song wasn't only a show-down between Grady and Chad; it was also between So Random and Mackenzie Falls.

"I can't believe I'm stuck with them for three days," Grady sang, glaring at the cast across the fire. "I'll bet they don't wrestle, hunt, or box."

Not wanting to miss out on a chance to make fun of Chad, Sonny quickly jumped to her feet.

"He looks conceited," she sang, her eyes on the heartthrob.

"What a total bummer," Nico joined, receiving a glare from Tawni (who was apparently mad everyone was messing up her song request).

"If we get lucky they'll-," Nico pressed on anyway, Sonny's voice blending with his until they paused, unsure what the next line should be.

"-Be suffocated by Marshall's socks!" Zora supplied.

Ms. Bitterman moved as far away from Marshall as the log allowed, watching as the So Random director narrowed his eyes. He crossed his legs, bringing his foot closer to him, and then leaned down to take a whiff of his sock.

Not paying attention to the adults, Nico turned to Sonny and bowed, his voice imitating the dramatic actors as he said, "So happy you could come, sucker."

Sonny curtsied back before using the same tone to say, "So happy to be here, loser."

"How I'd like to run," Nico, Sonny, and Grady sang together.

"This is not my idea," Sonny went solo, taking her spot on the log again.

"This isn't my idea," Nico sang at the same time, sitting on one of the logs that was empty due to him, Grady, Chad, and Zora all standing. He cupped his chin in his hand, trying to look sad.

"Of fun," he and Sonny combined again, ending the first phrase.

Although Ms. Bitterman was quite proud of her students for being creative enough to make up new words to the song so quickly, she could see the fight starting to form. She elbowed Marshall, trying to let him know it was time for them to play peace-maker again.

"The children seem to get along quite nicely," she sang, not giving any of the teens a chance to jump in this time.

"We could join the shows if they don't bite each other's necks," Marshall agreed, sending encouraging smiles to his cast. Not one person smiled back.

"Dear Marshall, that's my point precisely," Ms. Bitterman pressed on.

"It's such good executing," Marshall sang.

"For ratings!" Ms. Bitterman finished his thought. She extended her hand toward the man. "So happy we agree!"

"I think we've got a deal!" Marshall confirmed, slipping his hand into hers.

"Both casts are quite a catch!" Ms. Bitterman sang, motioning toward both sides of the fire to prove her point.

"This is my idea," Marshall nodded with her, trying his smile again.

"This is MY idea," Ms. Bitterman protested, making sure to emphasis the word 'my', just in case anyone decided to give Marshall undeserved credit.

"Of a match!" the two of them finished together.

Looking out at the teens to see if their attempt at showing them how nice it was to get along had worked, Marshall and Ms. Bitterman were both disappointed to see the two casts glaring at each other. So far, their plan wasn't working.

"And such fun!" Ms. Bitterman added in a last-ditch attempt.

Grady and Chad pressed through the musical interlude, both of them attempting to beat the other by adding their own flair. When it was time to sing again, Marshall began, this time deciding to get the kids involved.

"Oh, Sonny, please stop singing." His voice caused the surprised brunette to nearly jump from her log. "We can't keep the Falls waiting!"

"But Marshall, you can see that they don't want to," Sonny protested, causing Marshall to frown. He knew if anyone went along with the peace he was begging for, it would be Sonny. Without her on the right side, the fighting was going to keep happening. "And if they do, they'll steal the spotlight!!"

Ms. Bitterman turned her attention to the dramatic actors as she sang, "You better sing or you'll be getting an "F" despite your whining!"

Their mouths agape, each cast member stared at Chad, wondering what they were supposed to do now that they were being threatened.

"You make me sing with those Randoms," the blonde sang, spitting the word as his eyes locked on the rivals, "I swear I'm going to be sick!"

"One day, the rivalry between them here shall be ended," Marshall vowed.

"Splendid!" Ms. Bitterman sang, fake enthusiasm in her voice.

Now that Chad had given permission for his cast to start helping out with the song, Skylar decided to give it a shot.

"We've tried for years now and we just can't lose them!" he sang, shaking his head at the cast sitting across from him.

Finally over her hope of the song ever returning to normal, Tawni decided helping her friends would be better than sitting around and doing nothing. She covered one side of her mouth, trying to keep the Falls from hearing her, as she said, "They think they're so cool!"

Zora was at Tawni's side in seconds, covering the tween queen's mouth as she cried, "Don't let them hear you!"

"When picking teams," Chastity sang.

"Or friends," Marta seconded, smiling at her friend as the two girls hugged each other tightly.

"We never choose them," Ferguson picked up where the girls left off.

"You'd think they'd take the hint and leave Condor!" Chad finished, smiling smugly.

Sonny didn't return the gesture as she sang, "That really isn't fair!"

"We really couldn't care," the entire Mackenzie Falls cast shot back.

"Did you hear that noise?" Grady's frightened voice cut in.

The guitar playing stopped, every voice fell silent, and every head glanced from left to right. They were out in the woods in the middle of the night; who knew what sort of animal or creature could jump out and attack them at any second?

"This is not my idea," the So Random cast whispered together.

"This isn't my idea," the Mackenzie Falls cast kept their voices just as soft.

"Of fun," all of them finished together.

With almost everyone still cowering in fear, Chad decided to take advantage of Grady's momentarily busy hands (he and Nico were clutching at each other, clearly forgetting they were in the middle of a guitar show-down). The blonde actor made his way to the other side of the fire, only stopping once he was next to the log Sonny and Tawni shared.

"Long before we met," he started singing, his eyes locked on Sonny's chocolate ones as the actress stared up at him. Nico and Grady looked over the second they heard a guitar playing again. "Your cast was a threat. We were destined to be rivals."

Sonny climbed to her feet, folding her arms over her chest as she faced Chad.

"However, anyone could see," she started, "There's no reason for us to always disagree. Couldn't all of us-," At this point, she turned her attention from Chad, instead glancing from cast to cast. "-Try to get along?"

Her question was answered when Nico and Grady appeared at either of her sides, forcing Sonny to stand behind them, separating her from Chad. Apparently, no one was going to try getting along. Sighing, Sonny sat down again as Grady picked the music back up.

"You try telling me you're prettier than me," Tawni started off the next verse, fluffing her hair to help make her point.

"Chad's always flirting with the pretty girls," Nico and Grady sang together, receiving a smile from the jerk throb as he stood a little straighter.

"I think you really sorta like us, 'fess up!" Ferguson ordered, the conceited expression on his face almost good enough to match Chad's.

"We'd like you better if you'd lose one award!" Nico sang.

Skylar put his hand into a fist, pretending it was a microphone and imitated an announcer as he said, "And the award goes to…"

"They think they've won again," Sonny sang, rolling her eyes.

"Every year we've won!" Chad bragged proudly.

"This is my idea," the Mackenzie Falls cast sang together.

"This isn't my idea," the Randoms joined in.

"Of fun," they finished in one voice.

Tawni's eyes grew as big as saucers while she stood, grabbing Sonny's wrist so she could drag her friend up as well. It was time to get the song back on track, going along with the original words. There was only one way Tawni could think of doing that, and it was by bringing Sonny and Chad together. She stood between the couple, one arm around each of their shoulders.

"We need a royal wedding!" she sang, stepping out of the way after pulling on the shoulders, forcing Sonny and Chad to stand side-by-side.

As fast as they were together, Sonny and Chad were apart again, both blushing fiercely as they sang, "You wouldn't be invited!"

Chastity, who had more love scenes on Mackenzie Falls with a certain heartthrob than any other girl, wasn't comfortable watching the nervous expression on her leader's face. She was on her feet quickly, taking Tawni's spot between Sonny and Chad.

"Let's not rush in to anything. I'd hate to end in hating!" she sang, sending a pointed glare in Sonny's direction.

To stop a fight from breaking out between the girls (Sonny was stepping toward Chastity with a very angry look on her face), Chad went back to his side of the fire. Chastity followed after him like the obedient puppy she was. Marshall took the slight pause to join in the song again.

"Someday you'll all stop fighting," he explained, nodding to his cast, all of whom avoided his eyes. "Two shows will be united."

"And with some luck your bonding with result with higher ratings!" Ms. Bitterman tried to help.

Just as every other time the two adults had tried putting in their two cents, they were ignored as the teens went on with the song.

His eyes becoming full of worry, Ferguson leaned closer to Chad, trying his best to lower his voice as he sang, "What if those guys don't sleep before the AM?"

"Urge them!" Chad replied, smiling when he caught the Randoms' eyes and knew they had indeed heard despite the softer tones.

Shouts of, "What are you whispering about over there?" and "Don't lie to us, we know you're talking about pranks!" took over the campfire. Sonny tried to calm her cast mates down, but it was too late. Already the four of them were on their feet, shouting at the Mackenzie Falls actors, who were on their feet as well, shouting back just as loudly. Marshall and Bitterman got up, trying to break up the fights.

Only Sonny remained on her log, burying her head in her hands. That was why she didn't notice when Chad began walking toward her. It wasn't until she felt another body sit beside her that she peeked out from between her fingers.

Even with the screaming going on around them, Chad lightly brushed the strings on his guitar, inviting Sonny to keep singing if she wanted to. To both of their surprise, she did.

"For as long as I remember, we've been told we won't be friends," she sang sadly, shaking her head. "Every day at the studio…"

"All their pushing and annoying hints," Chad continued when Sonny fell silent.

"When I see you, I should start to sprint," Sonny laughed, gently tapping Chad's shoulder.

"I can do much better, I am sure," Chad sang, nodding his head as he agreed with his own words.

"You're so immature!" Sonny informed him, all signs of her happiness gone.

A pause followed her last note, a pause where Sonny tried to keep her eyes trained on the fire. She didn't want to look at Chad. She wanted to stay mad at him for insulting her during his last line. His eyes were on her though, burning into her skin, begging her to turn her attention…

When she couldn't take it anymore, Sonny did just that. Her mouth was open, ready to tell Chad off-

But one look into his eyes and she knew it wasn't going to be so easy.

"I see you smiling and want to be your friend," she sang instead, letting out a dramatic sigh. "We will always be stuck as frenemies."

"Until some day when the feud reaches an end…" Both stars glanced around them, listening as their casts continued with the fights. "Then yes, we will always be frenemies."

"Still, I'm happy we met," Sonny went on, a glint of eagerness in her eyes.

Chad smiled as he sang, "Till now, I never knew…"

"That watching drama/comedy could be fun," they came together, Sonny saying the word drama and Chad rushing to fit in comedy.

Finally, Marshall and Ms. Bitterman had the other teens quieted down enough that Chad's guitar playing could be heard. For the first time, everyone turned their attention to the fire. The teens' mouths fell open; the adults smiled, happy to see two of the feuding stars getting along so well. It was exactly the peace they'd been hoping the two casts would find by the end of the trip.

"This is my idea," Chad sang, his eyes locked on Sonny's, his fingers barely brushing the guitar's strings.

"This is my idea," Sonny echoed, letting her hair fall into her face to help hide her blush.

They both came out of their trances when Zora appeared beside Sonny, slapping the older girl's head as she sang in a mocking tone, "What a good idea to become best friends with the enemy!"

By now, the So Random cast was standing behind Sonny, the Mackenzie Falls actors behind Chad. The groups were close together since they were gathered around one tiny log, which made it easy for Marshall to pull Tawni under one shoulder and Skylar under the other.

"This is my idea," he sang.

"This isn't our idea," the casts disagreed, Tawni and Skylar making faces at each other whenever Marshall wasn't looking.

"Such a good idea!" Ms. Bitterman conceded, joining the huddle.

"Such a bad idea," the two casts exclaimed.

"What a bad idea," the Mackenzie Falls cast took the lead, "To force our two casts into friendship!"

"This is exactly our idea-," the Randoms began.

"Of good!" Marshall and Ms. Bitterman finished the same time everyone else sang, "Of trouble!"

Sick of her cast mates rude behavior and refusal to even try being nice, Sonny sang, "This is _my_ idea-,"

"This is my idea," Chad repeated her.

"This is my idea," the happy duo sang in one voice, "Of a plan for tolerance!"

Once again, Chad and Sonny locked eyes-

Only this time, Chad realized what was going on. He turned to Grady quickly, coming so close that their guitars were almost touching.

"And that's how you earn the rights to keeping your Dylan," the heartthrob said.

All eyes were on the three named Hollywood star as he headed back to his tent, putting his guitar into the triple-locked case before any damage could come to it. No one seemed to know what exactly to say.

"So…Who wants marshmallows?" Ferguson broke the silence, holding up the bag of food.

His answer was a bombard of marshmallows from the entire So Random cast.

~*~

Eating his dinner in quiet boredom, Chad sat quietly as everyone talked within their own groups.

"Marshall," whined Grady in plain speculation. "Are we eating this for the next 2 days?" Gulping his last bite, Marshall shook his head. As those two sat on the log right of Chad's, with Nico sitting between them, Chad strained to listen.

"Oh no. Tomorrow," he smiled clammily, "both your guys' cast will challenge each other to fishing and....and—"

"Marshall," snapped Ms. Bitterman's nasally voice as the four guys jumped. "Are you telling them the secrets of our camping trip they're not supposed to hear?"

Suddenly Marshall panicked, stuttering. "N-no, dear. C-Course not, d-dear!"

A smirk arousing on his lips, Chad cleared his throat to get Ferguson's attention. "Hey Ferg, I need your opinion of what to get seconds of," Chad hinted towards both of them walking to the little table of food.

Ferguson's eyes grew wide, astounded. "You—you _really _want _my _opinion, Chad?!" Ferguson looked around himself to make sure he wasn't being pranked by his high and mighty leader, who rolled his eyes at the melodramatic devotion. Ferguson's rant continued. "I've never been this honored, sir—"

"Your _opinion," _Chad clenched his teeth, smiling eerily, jerking his head towards the table.

"Oh, right right! Um....Well, the hot dog's actually not half bad—" the taller male continued, clearly not catching on when Chad emphasized.

"_Show me. Over there. NOW."_

As the two walked to the table, unable to attract attention, Chad whispered as if he possessed crucial secret intelligence...which, in a way, he had. "I hear we have to catch fish tomorrow. Now I know with our skills we'll probably lose and I wouldn't mind losing so I can save my fine hands from picking out gross fish." Ferguson nodded. "Can you go to that little town beside these woods to buy stuff like fish bait to help us?"

Ferguson bobbed his head. "I can do that."

"Good. Now," Chad quickly stopped to smile and nod at Tawni who passed by the table to get herself some sugar-free, taste-free, non-delectable fruit punch. She wrinkled her nose upon seeing Chad and left. Hastily, he continued on. "Before dawn tomorrow, before anyone wakes up, go to town. And try to hurry. You don't wanna get caught."

"Got it." Ferguson made a turn to leave when he quickly faced Chad, confusion on his face. "Wait, why do I have to get up before Dawn comes? Is she trying to help the Randoms cheat? Is she cute?"

Seething, Chad tried taming his hot-tempered mind. "_Before. Sun. Says."Hello". To. World."_

Ferguson nodded like a bobble-head. "Got it!" He saluted before taking leave, leaving Chad sighing that maybe he would had had better luck to join the Chuckle-head's team instead.

~*~

"AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

There wasn't one person who didn't turn their head toward Marta, who had drawn both her feet onto her log, her body shaking and as white as a ghost. Chad, wondering what could possibly be wrong with his cast now, turned to the girl.

"What's wrong, Marta?" he asked, his tone pallid.

"I just felt something on my leg!" Marta cried out, refusing to put her feet back on the ground. "It was huge, and hairy, and-,"

"Are you sure it wasn't just a spider?" Nico suggested.

"Spiders don't have bushy tails!" Marta shot back, shaking her head back and forth quickly.

Doubting any 'huge' animal as Marta referred to it had managed to sneak past all the roaming eyes around the fire, Sonny climbed to her feet, using the sparks as her light as she searched the ground. It didn't take her long to find the beast that Marta was quivering because.

"Awh!" she cooed, picking up the poor animal and carrying it back to her log. "Look, everyone! I found a stray cat!"

"I'm afraid that's not a stray cat, Sonny," Ms. Bitterman said, smiling sheepishly. "I brought one of my cats camping with us!"

A long silence followed as everyone asked themselves why a cat needed to go camping, all of them too afraid to come out and ask the question. What if the teacher grew angry at the inquirer and decided to give them a failing grade for asking what, in her opinion, was a dumb question?

"I still don't think it felt like a cat," Marta complained, finally relaxing her pose.

"We may as well just share scary stories since Marta's so freaked out anyway," Nico muttered before Chastity grew excited.

"Fine then," Ms. Bitterman curled her lips, her eyes probing around as Chastity began to bounce on her seat. "Who'd like to start?"

"Oh! I would! I would, Ms. Bitterman!" beamed the Falls girl, as the flashlight was quickly passed around the circle to make its way over to her and her _daunting _tale.

Holding the flashlight backwards so that it illuminated her lap, her eyes narrowed as she saw Tawni, who had gotten up to go sit between Chad and herself, make a move to grab the light when Chastity whined. "_Ms. B, _Tawni's trying to steal my _spotlight!"_

"_No," _Tawni pursed her lips in her fake sappy voice Sonny had only heard way too many times before. "I may not have experience in camping but what I _do _know is that you're supposed to hold the flashlight like _this." _She grinned till her cheeks hurt, correcting Chastity's hold on the torch.

"Oh," the girl mumbled, as if Chad had never taught her to say thank you to others or just due to plain haughtiness. Her expression quickly brightened.  
"Alright. Now...once upon a time, Chastity went to the woods with her cast members and her rivals," she whispered in a mysterious tone; the Randoms sighed.

"Man, this is _so _intriguing," Nico mocked. "Was she wearing blue?" Gaping for a moment as if trying to remember this certain fact, Chastity dropped her glance towards her own clothing when she gasped horrifically. "How do you _know?"_

Chad clearly could see where the Randoms were going with this. "Continue," he smiled encouragingly.

"And 20 minutes into the woods..." she shuddered, "She had to _pee!" _Suddenly, all of _MacKenzie Falls _gasped minus Chad, who agreed this was as idiotic as a story could get but couldn't go against his own people.

Grady furiously bit on his and Nico's fingernails. "What did she _do?" _It was then where he froze, finding his friend's casting glances of "did you _really _just say that" look at him.  
"Hey! It's not about the story," Grady nodded profusely. "These guys _know _how to make it dramatic!"

Chastity sighed dramatically before bouncing on her seat as if she had to _go _anytime soon. "She held it. But she had to go really, _really _bad!"

The air soon filled with the applause of the dim-witted Falls, each clapping excitedly.

"_Ooh!" _shivered Marta, grinning at her friend. "Scary!"

"Oh _please!" _Zora snapped. "That cave over _there _is scarier than that story!" All heads turned to observe the overwhelming large cliff in the mountain where a prudent hole marked the entrance of the cave.

Chad's expression narrowed in as he mocked. "You tell a story then."

Ms. B, to prevent a fight, decided to meddle in. "Alright, alright, I see what Zora's getting to." Ferguson's eyebrow raised suspiciously.

"What do you mean?"

"She means we're all gonna _die!_" sobbed Grady frantically.

Sonny yelled over Grady's wails. "That's not what she means!"

Zora then jumped fluidly to her feet in a manic way. "She means _you're _all gonna die!!" she pointed at the _MacKenzie Falls _cast. Suddenly a roar of bickering began and screaming, with everyone trying to get their ideas heard, which only led to louder screaming.

"_SILENCE!!" _roared Ms. Bitterman, having everyone freeze and squeeze against each other in fear. Even Marshall clung onto Grady.

"Early in California's history, during the gold rush, little Honey Fu Fu was walking through the forest, scooping up some travelers and bopping them on the head..." She added hand motions with nearly every word she said, trying to make the story even scarier. Everyone continued to stare at her when she added as a side note, "He REALLY wanted the gold."

"Anyway," continued Zora, "legend has it that Honey Foo was leading a family to a stake of gold, or so they _believed," _she whispered eerily as the campfire flickered against the wind. Everyone hushed, all attention on her. Even Chad Dylan Cooper couldn't compete with that. "Now, it's said that Honey Foo was already becoming warped by greed and his features were becoming waxy. Think Voldemort, but in overalls."

"Now, the little girl in this family knew something was up with Honey Foo, and being a little girl, her bag was _loaded _with candy."

"_Loaded!!"_

"_Anyhoo. _Right when Honey Foo would strike the girl's dad on the head, the girl _shoved _him _into _the fire."

"And so at night, when the parents are asleep, the girl stays up cuz she's afraid of Honey Fu Fu and thinks he'll do something."

"And so, suddenly, she sees Honey Fu Fu about to strike her dad on the head, and she shoves Honey Fu Fu into the huge camp fire and hits him with her bag and the candy falls on him!"

"The parents then wake up but by then, Honey Fu Fu's features have been burnt and candy's everywhere on him."

"So the family runs away. Legend has it that CandyFace is still alive till this very day, hunting out gold, and luring children and travelers to his cave to take their items."

Ms. Bitterman and Zora finished their story, leaving the listeners around them in pure silence until-

-Chad started clapping, causing everyone to jump. "Bravo," he grinned as if trying to show up the story for not being true. "Really believable. Great job!"

Ms. Bitterman laughed, which was even scarier than her smile that had mysteriously shown up when giving Zora a lollipop just hours beforehand. "Oh Chad. It's not make-believe. We're in the very same woods the legend took place. Rumors are he's in that cave right over there." She pointed to the closest rocky mountain in which lightning suddenly flashed with jeering clouds overhead to illuminate the large pitch dark entrance of a cave as the cry of the wolves sang to the night.

~*~

"Oh! _HA HA! I'm winning!"_

"_DANG! _Your _cards _got game!"

Chad squeezed his eyes tighter, hoping that the action would take his body in LaLa Land sleep mode. He groaned, quickly placing his pillow over his head to block off the annoying voices of Twiddle-Dum and Twiddle-Dumber in his ears.

"Ah! But my dear Watson," Grady noted sagely. "If you turn it like _this-," _With one fluid motion of the hand, the card fell upside down as he bent it in half so only 1 of the numbers could be seen, "-Your 9 is now a 6."

Little did he know, Nico had his own trick. "Yeah, but do it this way..." Nico mocked breezily, folding Grady's 10 card so only the 0 was shown, "You got _not'in, li'l man!"_

"Oh!" cried Grady as Chad tried groaning as load as possible for them to take a hint. "No you di'nt! _No you DI'NT!"_

"Oh, but I did! _I DID! HA!"_

Nope. Not a clue.

Too lazy to get up, Chad grumbled with his pillow muffling his voice. "Go to sleep," he lamely said.

"But _Chad!" _Grady chirped. "It's only 9!"

If they hadn't been so quiet, they would had nearly missed Chad's snappy comeback. "Yeah, you guys _are _9."

Nico shook the usual feeling away of Chad trying to be more powerful against them. "Man, you just jealous you got no friends with you here."

Suddenly Chad whined like a little boy throwing a tantrum, his face still engulfed within the cocoon sleeping bag. "Just go play somewhere else! Let me sleep!" Nico cocked an eyebrow at Chad's unusual behavior when suddenly an incredible idea sparked across his mind.

"Yeah..._yah!" _he eccentrically grinned. "Let's go scare the hardest-to-scare person! Yo, Chad," Nico called over to the sleeping lump who had totally barricaded himself with his blue warm sleeping "cocoon" and pillows at every opening. "Who's the hardest-to-scare person at the Falls?"

But quaintly, Grady hissed, pouting. "You just spilled out our plan to _the enemy!"_

All of the sudden, the boys found themselves face-to-face with the blue cocoon sitting up with Chad's eyes peeping out rather grumpily as the top of his sleeping bag was pulled over his head. "Lucky for you, Chad Dylan Cooper's the hardest to scare," he yawned. The Randoms rolled their eyes as Chad sank back down into his cot.

"Well," muttered Nico. "Zora's outta the question, seeing as she's with Ms. Bitterman," he calculated. "No _way _we gonna take a chance with her!"

"Yeah," nodded Grady profusely. "Sonny's our only option."

Suddenly the cocoon swung back up and Chad's head finally popped out from it, his hair electrified upward.

"I'm in," the heartthrob promptly stated. Slowly the snickers between Nico and Grady grew louder and louder after having seen Chad's electrifying hair.

"_Ouch!" _cried Grady as Chad let his hand slide out from the comfort of the sleeping bag to send a shock to the blubbering blond, hard enough to actually see the spark.

~*~

Well into the darkest part of the night, with the stars twinkling clearly without LA's lights and only the moonlight to illuminate their actions, the three boys had their faces covered with face paint to distinguish them as warriors. Chad's was a mess, but only because he was forced against his will as the boys used quick wit and heightening Chad's ego as he ran. The saying "there's pride before the fall" came true, naturally. But no one would see him, and even if they did, he could let it slide. Just for tonight.

_Crunch! _Whipping his head, Chad glared at the next blond, who sheepishly smiled.

"_What," _Chad hissed, "are you _doing?"_

"Collecting sticks!" Grady shrugged nonchalantly as he quietly yanked the tree's branches. Walking up to him and watching Grady's feat, Chad narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"_Why?" _

The boy grinned childishly. "Watch _this." _Suddenly he snapped the twig in half, the sound ringing throughout the campsite.

Tawni startled up, taking off her pink satin eye-cover. "Sonny," the girl urged, feeling herself safe. At least within the tent as she was in an actual satin pink bed sheet in the second tent the _MacKenzie Falls _cast had brought. "_Sonny!" _She shook the slumbering Sonny.

"What?" yawned the brunette.

"_Listen," _the blond whispered fearfully. Sonny's eyes widened when the unnatural, or in these woods—_very _natural, sounds of a growl vibrated through the thin tent.

_Snap! _

"_ARGHH!" _the roar got louder.

"_AHHH!" _Chastity screamed, jumping up from her sleeping form. "_Eugh, _I had a nightmare that I was camping with the ugly smelly Randoms—" With one glance at the scowling girls, Chastity erupted into a shriek again before they slapped the palms of their hands over her mouth.

"_SHH!"_

"I'm gonna go check it out!" Sonny said fiercely.

"Check it _out!" _the dumb Falls grinned perkily before she covered her mouth with her hand in a petite fashion as if she'd done a taboo. "I don't watch your shows," she bobbed her head. "Chad says we can't. But I can hear you guys talk through your set walls!"

"Our set..." Tawni slowly mumbled, "is..._sound-proof."_

As if the two girls were her newfound best friends, the Falls' voice dropped as if she were sharing some initiation BFF secret. "That's what they _want _you to believe. It's a _conspiracy," _she said slowly as if it was a word she had just learned.

"_Against what!?" _Sonny yelled annoyed when two more snaps were heard from outside, following with a screeching growl.

"_Awhh!" _Chastity and Tawni hugged one another.

"We'll continue this conversation after I don't get eaten," Sonny hissed, turning on her heels.

"Ooh! Wait, Sonny!" Tawni chirped.  
"What?"

"If you don't come back, can I have your Chad?"

Sonny's heart skipped a beat, her body numb.

"What?"

"Your iPad," the blonde repeated, her intended words now in Sonny's brain.

"Um...yeah," Sonny dryly chuckled, eagerly nodding. "Sure..." As she continued to nod and flash off a super tight smile, she would had exited out were it not for Chad smacking right against her. Usually, her light contacts with Chad would send her and electrifying shock and sense of worth. Now, the contact whacked the breath out of her—literally.

"_Ow," _both kids moaned as Sonny's narrowed eyes focused on Chad. "Chad, what are _you _doing here?"

"I..." his memory relapsed, "heard you guys screaming and came to check up on you." _Thank you, amazing acting skills. _

The thought perturbed Sonny. "But you didn't see anything right now," Sonny stated suspiciously. Why ask when she knew if he _did _see something, he'd run off screaming?

Chad drew a blank. "_Um..." _His finger aimlessly pointed at her. "No."

_Roar! _The boys outside growled as Chad tried yelling mental thoughts to the male Randoms, ordering them to stop unless it was their desire to be found.

"I'm going there to find out," Sonny stated determinedly, pushing past Chad, whose expression grew wide.

"_What, _no! _Sonny! NO!" _he squeaked.

As soon as his feet stopped outside of the tent, him and Sonny were found face to face with Nico and Grady having the time of their lives making unnatural sounds and snapping branches.

"You didn't see _this?" _Sonny cocked an eyebrow towards Chad.

"Wha—I—" he stuttered wildly, before his finger swung accusingly towards the boys. "Why aren't you mad at _them!?" _

With a single glance at her cast mates, Sonny shrugged innocently. "I knew they'd pull something on me." As Nico and Grady exchanged looks on how could Sonny have known, Chad blurted out, "It was _all _their idea! They wouldn't let me _sleep! _I-I _saved _your _life!" _

Sonny scoffed. "_No. _You slamming into me just now probably sprained my _chest!"_

"I shouldn't have to explain myself!" Chad hissed as Nico and Grady began _shhing _them harshly, hearing creaks from Bitterman's tent.

Too tired and good-lucking to continue on, he glowered over at the Randoms. "Good night."

As they watched Chad waltz away from the trouble he stirred, Sonny, with her arms crossed still, began to tap her arm impatiently.

"Y-you," Nico quizzically looked at Sonny, "You knew it was us?"

"No. But who else would roar kinda lame?" As they nodded slightly in agreement, Sonny sighed. "We _have _to get Chad back!"

~*~

Chastity was the only one who refused to help with the prank.

"I'm not going against Chad!" she protested, her eyes wide in fear. "He could - He could kick me off Mackenzie Falls if he found out!"

So the four Randoms set off by themselves, Nico and Grady leading the way toward the tent they shared with Chad. Sonny followed behind them, dragging a complaining Tawni behind who wouldn't stop talking about how she deserved her beauty sleep. Since her hands were full holding Tawni's wrists prisoners, Sonny had a backpack full of the supplies she needed to get back at Chad.

"Alright," the brunette ordered once they were standing right outside Chad's tent. "Nico, Grady, I want you to make the same animal noises you were making at our tent. Tawni, we're going to use the flashlights to make scary shadows!"

Each person did the job they were told. Nico and Grady began snapping sticks again and commencing their animal sounds. Tawni lazily held the flashlight while Sonny stood in the glow, trying to make her shadow appear as some sort of bear, standing on its hind legs, ready to attack.

Through it all, Chad Dylan Cooper slept like a peaceful, conceited baby.

"Sonny…I don't think your plan is working," Nico stated the obvious, trying to hide in his huge yawn.

"Maybe we should call it a night and try again tomorrow," Grady suggested, beginning to walk into the tent.

"Wait!" The blonde was forced to stop when Sonny's arm extended. "I have one last idea to try. If this plan doesn't work, then we can go to sleep."

Without waiting for approval, Sonny took off running into the night. By the time she returned, Nico, Grady, and Tawni had collapsed on the ground, Tawni squeezed between the boys as they leaned against a tree, succumbing to their tired eyes. Not wanting to bother her cast mates with a plan she could do alone, Sonny entered Chad's tent, tiptoeing to the huge lump wrapped inside a sleeping bag.

"Meow," the creature in her arms whimpered.

"I know. I'd hate being stuck with Chad Dylan Cooper, too," Sonny apologized. "But it's only for one night. I'll come back and get you in the morning."

Ms. Bitterman's cat still didn't sound very happy as Sonny gently unzipped Chad's sleeping bag, slipping the cat inside. Her hands lingered on the zipper as she thought about pulling it all the way, wanting to see what the Hollywood actor wore as his pajamas. He actually looked sweet as he snored, the air issuing from his mouth forcing his hair out of his face. The earplugs explained why he hadn't heard Nico and Grady's ruckus earlier.

Shaking the thoughts out of her head, Sonny closed the sleeping bag enough to keep the cat in, making sure it would be able to have enough air. She ran outside once she was done, waking Tawni up and bringing her back to their tent.

Chad was going to be in for a huge surprise when morning came.

~*~

For anyone who would like to listen to This Is My Idea, the link can be found on our profile. Here are our lyrics if you'd like to sing along (yeah, some of them don't fit exactly, but…Hey, we did our best!!). Have fun and thank you so much for reading!!

Please don't forget to review!!

Grady: I can't believe I'm stuck with them for 3 days

I'll bet they don't wrestle, hunt or box

Sonny: He looks conceited

Nico: What a total bummer

Nico and Sonny: If we get lucky they'll –

Zora: be suffocated by Marshall's socks!

Nico: So happy you could come, sucker

Sonny: So happy to be here, loser

Nico, Grady, Sonny: How I'd like to run

Sonny: This is not my idea

Nico: This isn't my idea

Sonny and Nico: Of fun

Bitterman: The children seem to get along quite nicely

Marshall: We could join our shows if they don't bit each other's necks

Bitterman: Dear Marshall, that's my point precisely

Marshall: It's such good executing

Bitterman: For ratings!

So happy we agree

Marshall: I think we've got a deal

Bitterman: Both casts are quite a catch

Marshall: This is my idea

Bitterman: This is MY idea

Marshall and Bitterman: Of a match

Bitterman: and such fun

Marshall: Oh Sonny, please stop singing

We can't keep the Falls waiting

Sonny: But Marshall, you can see that they don't want to

And if they do, they'll steal the spotlight!

Bitterman: *to Falls* You better sing or you'll be getting

An 'F" despite your whining

Chad: You make me sing with those Randoms

I swear I'm going to be sick!

Marshall: One day the rivalry between them here shall be ended

Bitterman: Splendid

Skylar: We've tried for years now and we just can't lose them!

Tawni: They think they're so cool!

Zora: Don't let them hear you!

Chastity: When picking teams

Marta: Or friends

Ferguson: We never choose them

Chad: You'd think they'd take the hint and leave Condor!

Sonny: That really isn't fair

Entire MF cast: We really couldn't care

Grady: Did you hear that noise?

So Random cast: This is not my idea

Mackenzie Falls cast: This isn't my idea

Both casts together: Of fun

Chad: Long before we met

Your cast was a threat

We were destined to be rivals

Sonny: However anyone could see

There's no reason for us to always disagree

Couldn't all of us try to get along?

Tawni: You try to tell me you're prettier than me

Nico and Grady: Chad's always flirting with the pretty girls

Ferguson: I think you really sorta like us, 'fess up

Nico: We'd like you better if you'd lose one award!

Skylar: (spoken) (in announcer's voice) And the award goes to…

Sonny: They think they've won again

Chad: Every year we've won!

MF cast: This is my idea

SR cast: This isn't my idea

Both casts: Of fun

Tawni: We need a royal wedding

Sonny and Chad: You wouldn't be invited!

Chastity: Let's not rush in to anything. I'd hate to end with hating!

Marshall: Someday you'll all stop fighting

Two shows will be united

Bitterman: And with some luck your bonding will result with higher ratings!

Ferguson: What if those guys don't sleep before the am?

Chad: Urge them!

Sonny: For as long as I remember

We've been told we won't be friends

Every day at the studio…

Chad: All their pushing and annoying hints

Sonny: When I see you, I should start to sprint

Chad: I can do much better I am sure

Sonny: You're so immature

Sonny: I see you smiling and want to be your friend

We will always be stuck as frenemies

Chad: Until some day when the feud reaches an end

Then yes, we will always be frenemies

Sonny: Still, I'm happy we met

Chad: 'Til now I never knew

Sonny and Chad: that watching drama/comedy could be fun

Chad: This is my idea

Sonny: This is my idea

Zora: What a good idea to become best friends with the enemy

Marshall: This is my idea

SR cast and MF cast: (This isn't our idea)

Bitterman: Such a good idea

SR cast and MF cast: (Such a bad idea)

MF cast: What a bad idea to force our two casts into a friendship

SR cast: This is exactly our idea

Marshall and Bitterman: of good!

MF cast and SR cast: of trouble!

Sonny: _This_ is my idea

Chad: This is my idea

Chad and Sonny: This is my idea

Of a plan for tolerance


	3. Chapter 3

**The ["It's smiling again." Chad forgot about Tawni to turn his attention to Zora. His eyes were squinted at her. "**_**Why**_** is it smiling again?" ] is from best with breadsticks**' story on FF and it's HILARIOUS. No channy in most of it—it's what happens before Chad and Tawni take Zora to see "Monkey-Cars 3D" in episode 19. Go "check it out"!

**Disclaimer:** We do not own SWAC, "Legend of Candy Face" (which promo pictures are up now! Please check our profile to view them!!!), **best with breadsticks' **quote, and the Mad Hatter.

This is the part where you would normally find a cool conversation between the two authors. Sorry, but the author who usually does the updating handed over the job to me this time. And I lost the conversation I was supposed to put here. *nervous laughter* Why are you all walking towards me with pitchforks and torches? I am just kidding!! Sorry you had to listen to me ramble here instead. If there are any typos or bad formatting, blame the stupid author who was left in charge of updating this time. Hope you enjoy the chapter!!

* * *

In the midst of conscience, Sonny felt something beautiful arousing her to wake. Outside the tent sang the sweet little birds of the woods singing their songs as fresh dew slid from the forest greenery. The cool fresh scent of earth and pine was strong as Sonny smiled slowly, then opening her eyes to find the sun's own spotlight directed towards their campsite, the material of their tent weak to Mother Nature's gifts.

"_Ah," _Sonny sighed peacefully, stretching her arms upward as seen in cheesy movies. "The chipmunks are squeaking, the birds are singing. And..._Awh," _Sonny beamed to herself as Tawni and Chastity continued drooling on their own cots, mouths wide open. "This brings back so many _memories _of when I lived in Wisconsin! And-and," the brunette began to grow excited, "the smell of the pines and oaks right after the morning dew. Oh, would you just hear the sound of—"

"_AHHHHHHHH!" _Sonny heard Chad's scream outside their tent, which soon began to fade, symbolizing the boy was running as far as his manicured toes could carry him.

Sonny shrugged, pursing her lips. "Wasn't gonna exactly say _Chad screaming _but _hey!" _she suavely grinned, "that works too."

~*~

Sonny was just coming out from her tent, stretching her arms above her head as she tried to hold in a yawn. It was at that precise moment Chad chose to run up to the Random, hiding behind her back.

"Chad?" Sonny asked, trying to look behind her. She was unable to do so when the Mackenzie Falls star gripped her shoulders, forcing her to stare straight ahead. "Is everything alright?"

"No, everything is _not 'alright'!"_ Chad's voice was nearly hysteric. "I woke up this morning and found this...this...MONSTER in my sleeping bag with me!"

"I know you have a huge head, Chad, but I wouldn't exactly call it a _monster..."_

A sharp pain as Chad tightened his grip was Sonny's payment for her retort.

"I'm serious, Sonny," the actor continued his story. "The monster was HUGE, had fur all over its body, and don't even get me started about those horrible bright green eyes! I bet it was Candy Face or…or…"

"A poor little kitty looking for some attention?" Nico finished Chad's sentence.

He and Grady came out of the tent they shared with Chad, the bigger of the two boys clutching a cat in his arms. Sonny smiled brightly as her cast mates came closer.

"Awh!" she cooed, cradling the cat after Grady handed it into her waiting arms. "You're such a good little kitty, aren't you?!"

"A good little kitty?" Chad repeated, keeping his distance from the creature. "What's so good about sneaking into my tent in the middle of the night, unzipping my sleeping bag, and…" He stopped talking as realization hit him. "_You brought the cat inside my tent, didn't you?!_"

Although Nico and Grady were still standing there, watching the entire scene, Chad's eyes were on Sonny.

"Why would I do something like that?" the brunette asked, her voice only too sweet. "Is it really my fault if you left the door to your tent open last night at the cat snuck in, unzipped your sleeping bag, and fell asleep with you?"

"Cats don't have thumbs. There's no way that cat could've gotten into my sleeping bag without having help."

Sonny simply shrugged her shoulders, keeping her chocolate eyes on the animal in her grasp.

"I hope you know what this means, Munroe," Chad said, his tone low. "The prank war is on."

"Oh, please!" Sonny rolled her eyes. "The prank war started when Ferguson and Skylar tricked me with the marshmallow-,"

"Which they only did because you pranked everyone with the squirrel first!" Chad interrupted.

Her eyes narrowed as Sonny took a step closer to Chad. "How exactly does my scaring you with a cute squirrel qualify as a prank?"

Hollywood's bad boy opened his mouth to reply, shut it when no words came out, then opened it a second time as Sonny smiled, thinking she had won.

"It counts as a prank because I'm Chad Dylan Cooper and whatever I say has to be true," he stated firmly. "Now, if you excuse me, I have a sleeping bag to air out."

~*~

"_Caw, caw." _cawed the ten large magpies as they hopped along the tent material.

"And here's more!" chimed Zora, standing near the boy's tent that contained Ferguson and Skylar—the only ones to be sleeping in this late as everyone was up as the hour turned 9. Happily, each bird began to peck at the tent to where Zora had poured breadcrumbs on.

"_Caw. Caw caw cawww," _chirped the bird closest to Zora, who tried pecking at the girl's pocket for the creature that lurked within. The bird received a yank instead.

"_Oh _no you don't, birdie," she grabbed it by the frantic wings, tossing it to the side.

Within the tent laid a sleeping drooling Skylar, dreaming of a spectacular Marshmallow World, are you listening? In the dream, the world was his snowball as the marshmallow chickens placed him on a marshmallow egg, taking him to fly. Beaming childishly, he spread his arms to feel the wind ripple his shirt about him. The flying chocolate chickens and raspberry bunnies and marshmallow cows all danced around him when his path headed straight towards the licorice geese. Within seconds of contact, all the geese began to peck him wildly and no matter how hard he tried to shove them away—animal shoving is a _must _at the _Falls, _you see—they just would _not _leave.

"_Stop....stop..." _muttered Skylar, tossing and turning.

"_Caw!" _Skylar's eyes widened to a start, snapping him out from the dream when he realized the puny Random-owned tent had collapsed. The tent was weighed down by some sort of animal, who were now pecking at Skylar.

"_**AHHHH!**_" Each head was turned towards the broken tent as a huge mess of cloth jumped up with Skylar trapped screaming inside as he wildly pressed for how to get out of the tent. Continuously whacking his sleeping bag, Chad pouted to see the Randoms were taking out his men one by one. He threw the occasional side glare at them.

"_Ahh!" _the raven-haired male continued screaming, finally escaping the wrath of the camping tent, his eyes bugged and widened as if diluted when he stared at the people staring back.

"Well," Ms. Bitterman said in her nasally voice as she tried looking potent and bright, "now that we're all awake, let's go do our first activity of berry-hunting!"

"Wait," Sony called out. Chad gulped as he saw Sonny's eyes count the MF members. "You guys are 1-minion short." It appealed to Ms. B that Sonny was right.

"Wasn't Ferguson in your tent?" Ms. B scowled towards the still-petrified Skylar as she opened up the small flap to the Random tent, peering in. All of the MF cast looked nervously at Chad. "You didn't _eat _him, did you?" Bitterman said slowly, still searching.

Skylar, not having much experience in wise thought, realized this could be his and his team's way to escape the situation and avoid Ferguson's activity being suspicious. "_Ye—!"_

"I'm here!" the kids startled as they saw Ferguson jerk to a stop out from the bushes, heaving hard. "Just had to use the port-o-potty." Questionably, everyone turned and faced the only port-o-potty many yards away, which was opposite to Ferguson's position. As the tallest drew a blank, his leader hastily covered for him, quickly dryly chuckling.

"Hehe...good ol' _Ferg," _Chad chided, jokingly. "Always going for the natural...._uh....anyway!" _he started anew. "How 'bout that berry quest?" He grinned meekly, trying to lead the others away from further thought.

~*~

The morning air was still a bit chilly as the cast of "So Random!" and _Mackenzie Falls_ stood together, waiting to find out what they were doing before they could even have breakfast. Neither of the two casts spoke to each other; if anything, all they did was glare. The prank war was already beginning to take affect on the participants, causing them to change the normal fights happening between them into nothing but the silent treatment.

"Alright, kids!" Marshall said once he and Ms. Bitterman were standing in front of the two casts. "I know we've been begging you to get along with each other, but for one day, we're asking you to do the opposite. All of today's activities are going to be cast against cast so by the end of the day, we'll all know which cast is really better than the other!"

"I think we all already know the answer to that question," Chad said, exchanging a smile with Ferguson.

"Oh, you're finally willing to admit that our cast is better than yours?" Nico asked.

When Chad and Ferguson both glared at Nico, Marshall spoke up again, stuttering. "C-can I at least explain the rules before you start fighting?" He waited as Sonny took her usual spot between the casts, making sure no one crossed the invisible dividing line. "Now, your first competition is going to be which team can find the most wild berries! The rules are-,"

Marshall was cut off when Skylar threw his hand into the air.

"Excuse me, sir, but I have a question," the dramatic actor stated the obvious. "I was just wondering what exactly you mean by 'wild' berries."

"He means that any berries you find while running through the woods, grab it and put 'em inside your bucket," Ms. Bitterman answered, thrusting a gray item into Skylar's chest. She gave another one to Tawni, who wrinkled her nose as soon as she saw the rust on it. "As you can see, each team has been given a basket to keep their berries in. If you manage to fill your pail before time is up, you will report back to either Marshall or myself for a new one."

"That's right," Marshall agreed, pulling a stop-watch from his pocket. "You have an hour until the hunt is over, which is when you'll all meet back at this spot for judging. If there aren't any other questions-,"

This time, Chastity was the one to raise her hand.

"We can only use berries we find in the woods?" she asked slowly. "Are you sure we can't use any we brought on the trip with us?"

"Why would you have packed berries for a camping trip?" Marta inquired, eyeing her best friend.

"Actually, that was a good question," Grady conceded as all eyes turned to him. "I don't know about the rest of you, but I have tons of berries with me! Strawberries, blueberries, blackberries, loganberries…"

Ferguson stepped around Sonny, excitement in his eyes as he made his way over to Grady.

"You have loganberries with you?" He waited for the Random to nod before letting out a cheer. "No way! I have a blender in my tent. Who wants loganberry smoothies tonight?!"

A shrill whistle that made the teens cover their ears was Ferguson's answer.

"Your hour of berry hunting begins now!" Ms. Bittman said once the whistle was no longer between her lips. "What are you waiting for? Go hunt!"

Not needing told again, everyone took off into the woods.

The hour flew by for both teams. Sonny easily took charge of the Randoms, although her job wasn't anything like she hoped it would be. Tawni, the beauty queen that she was, refused to get any of the berries for fear of the thorns marking her perfect skin. She barely kept up with the group, her heels sinking into the soft ground and slowing her down. Nico and Grady wanted to collect berries, but they were so eager they made more of a mess than being helpful. Zora slipped her tiny body under bushes to reach the berries no one had a chance of getting.

Chad and the rest of the _MacKenzie Falls_ cast stood in one spot, hidden behind a line of trees so neither of the adults would know they weren't participating. They watched as the Randoms rushed around, filling bucket after bucket with berries, running back to receive a new one from Marshall every few minutes.

"I don't understand why we're standing here instead of collecting our own berries," Skylar complained. He would never admit it out loud, but he did feel a tad bit dumb just standing around, watching the Randoms do all the work.

"Trust me on this one," Chad replied, never taking his eyes off the competition. "We're going to win this berry hunt without doing any of the work."

For the next 55 minutes, everything continued the same way. Sonny rushed his cast mates to fill buckets of berries, glaring at the Mackenzie Falls cast upon realizing they weren't even trying to win. Finally, another whistle sounded through the woods, along with Marshall's shout of, "Five minutes left, everyone!"

Unable to hold all their buckets due to not enough hands, the Randoms had left their berries strewn across the ground. Not one of them were watching any of the buckets-

Which made it more than simple when Chad shouted, "Attack!"

He and his cast mates rushed forward, picking up the berries the Randoms had spent the entire morning collecting. There was nothing Sonny, Tawni, Nico, Grady, and Zora could do besides follow at the others' heels, shouting insults at them.

Their shouts were useless; The Mackenzie Falls cast had managed to pick up more buckets than they'd left for the Randoms to carry, and after Ms. Bitterman and Marshall decided they didn't feel like fighting with the teens, Chad's cast were declared the winners.

The glare Sonny sent in Chad's direction was worthy of death.

~*~

Deemed as the losers so far, the Randoms had to wash all plates and utensils after the actually-delightful breakfast whilst the Falls leisured as the so claimed-_winners. _With shiftily nodding once at her with them all sitting on their specific log, Marta then screamed blood-murder, causing everyone to jump and all heads turn towards her.

"_A snake, a snake, look_! _On my jacket!_" shrieked Marta as she flailed, waving her jacket around to get the "snake" onto the Randoms. Chad nudged Chastity with a silly grin on his face. "_He-ey! _Looks like we got 'em _good!" _His smile plummeted when the opposing cast laughed back at them.

"That's not a real snake," Grady sing-sang when, with her famous quirky grin, Zora took a menacing step towards the Falls, a single hand in her pocket.

Chad gulped. "It's smiling again," he shuddered when his blue eyes squinted at her. "_Why_ is it smiling again?"

"Dis here's the _snake!" _Nico grinned right as Zora screamed, yanking out Bernie her milk snake from within her pants, charging towards the Blue-dressed drama snobs. Her arm that held Bernie stretched out as far as she could allow it to without tearing it off.

"CHARGE!!" "_AHHHHHH!!!"_

"_Yeah_!" The Randoms high-fived one another ecstatically, beams on all of their faces as they laughed, watching the drama-geeks makes fools of themselves.

~*~

"If you weren't able to figure it out from your surroundings," Marshall began explaining, motioning to the water behind him, "Today's next activity is fishing. The same rules apply now as earlier, meaning the cast to catch the most fish wins. Are there any questions before we begin?"

Each cast member was holding a fishing pole in their hand, Chad and Sonny clutching buckets that were filled to the rim with live worms. Tawni glanced around but saw no sign of a boat anywhere. All she could see was a stream full of brown water.

"Um, Marshall?" the blonde flashed her director her best (and nervous) smile. "You don't expect us to actually go _into_ the water to catch the fish…do you?"

"A little water never hurt anyone," Marshall replied, shrugging like it was no big deal.

"Try telling that to my designer boots, my only wash-in-warm-water jeans, and my-,"

Ms. Bitterman's whistle cut off Tawni's complaining.

"Just one last reminder," the teacher stated while the teens glowered at her, finding a newfound hate for the whistle. "However many fish your cast catches is all they get for dinner tonight, so I recommend catching at least one for each member of your cast. Without further ado, let the fishing begin!"

Everyone (besides Tawni, who stayed on the dry bank), rushed into the water. Sonny scrambled to help Nico, Grady, and Tawni get their worms on their hooks before making sure her own bait was secure. Zora didn't need any help. Judging by the smile on her face, she was loving every minute of this contest, even though she was the shortest person and was therefore almost up to her waist in water.

Chad didn't make sure each of his cast mates had their bait ready. Actually, Chastity was the only one using her fishing pole. The rest of the cast stood behind her, their backs facing the Randoms. They didn't want anyone seeing the box in Ferguson's hands-

-the box that was also known as a mercury finder.

Every few seconds, the mercury finder would _BEEP_, letting the Falls know whether or not they were coming closer to actually finding fish. Of course, they had the advanced mercury finder with a built-in GPS, which was why they all stood huddled together, watching as the small screen told them exactly where to go find their fish. Chastity followed the directions perfectly.

Nico and Grady finally stopped paying attention to the fish, both cocking their heads to the side. "No! What's wrong with the two of you? Why are you stopping?!" Sonny demanded, rushing toward her male cast mates.

"We're sorry, Sonny," Nico apologized. "It's just that…We thought we heard somethin' beeping."

All eyes fell on the dramatic actors, who, somehow, had already managed to catch plenty of fish for their dinner.

"They're onto us," Marta muttered through clenched teeth, not wanting the other cast to hear her.

"What should we do?" Skylar asked, his hand striking the mercury finder. "The stupid beeping' gonna give us away!"

"Not if we pretend it's not really beeping," Chad protested. "Come on, everyone. Start making noises to cover up the machine!"

When his cast stared at him blankly, Chad realized he was going to have to start if he wanted them to join him. He began meowing, obviously trying to sound like Ms. Bitterman's cat. He motioned for his friends to join in.

It wasn't long before all five Randoms stood motionless, completely confused as animal noises surrounded them. They could hear cats, dogs, cows, and other animals that had no business being at a camping site. When a roar that sounded ferocious enough to come from a bear sounded, Chad proudly congratulated his cast.

"Hey, that last sound was great!" He looked from one surprised face to the next. "Which one of you made that bear growl anyway?"

A loud shout was Chad's answer.

"Everybody out of the water!" Sonny exclaimed, grabbing Zora's arm as the youngest participant pulled a camera from her pocket. "There's a bear coming straight for us!"

Sure enough, when Chad glanced over his shoulder, he could see a furry head poking out from the water's surface as a bear swam toward their fishing area.

"What are you waiting for?!" Chad asked, wondering if his cast mates were really dumb enough to just stand there when they were in danger. "Grab the fish and run!"

They did as they were told, never once looking back to see if the bear followed them onto shore. Needless to say, the fishing contest was over.

Once again, the Mackenzie Falls cast were declared victors.

Sour by their lack of achievement, the Randoms hadn't noticed when _MacKenzie Falls _stayed at a distance from their campsite.

"Alright," Chad whispered, his eyes diverting back and forth between the rivals and his cast to make sure no one on "So Random!" grew suspicious. "We won the last activity, but Chad Dylan _Cooper _is _not _eating fish tonight. Who's with me?" With the agreement of everyone else, Chad dropped his voice. "I need someone to go into town while we're doing all the other activities today and buy some eats that's actually worth being eaten by stars, not the scarf and barf the Chuckle-heads are used to."

An excited look crossed Chastity. "Ooh! I'll do it right now! _Anything _for the greatest actor of our generation!" she dramatically sighed.

"True _dat," _Ferguson nodded nobly as Chad readjusted his vest with a smug on his face.

"Al_right," _Chad smirked suavely when his expression faltered when seeing Sonny narrowing her eyes in their direction as she stood 16 feet away.

"Meeting dismissed," Chad coughed under his breath as Sonny curiously began walking towards them.

"What's going on here?" Sonny cocked an eyebrow as Chastity blatantly walked into the depths of the woods as the rest of Chad's cast glanced uneasily towards the Randoms while walking away.

"Oh, just your average team-bonding," Chad stretched his lips super tight into a cheesy yet _very _dashing grin.

But Sonny's eyes narrowed further. "Where's Chastity going?" She asked, standing on her tippy-toes to look behind Chad. He took a step closer to her, blocking her view with his big head.

"Sonny, it may surprise you but us _Falls _are _very _tuned in with nature," he announced in a heartfelt way as Sonny snorted.

"_Look," _she curled her lips, "I _know _you guys cheated on the fishing."

Keeping poise, Chad's lips tugged to the side. "What makes you say that?"

And then she began her spirited ramble. "_Cuz we heard a beep-beep from you guys and then you guys all started making weird random noises when_ we're _the_ Randoms _and a bear came along and scared us and a thingie dropped—HA!" _

With a quick whistle, Chad sing-sang, leaving Sonny to stand by herself as he walked past her. "Well _someone's_ as mad as a hatter!"

~*~

The entire "So Random!" cast was beginning to become downcast. So far, they had lost two competitions. They knew for a fact the Mackenzie Falls cast had cheated during the berry hunt and were fairly certain they had during fishing as well. When it became time for another contest, even Sonny wasn't as excited as she was earlier in the day.

When Marshall and Ms. Bitterman came to a stop in front of a huge mountain of rocks, the teens stared at their instructors, confused. Why were they stopping here?

"Each cast will pick one person, the one they believe the best climber is," Marshall explained. "The two chosen people will race this pile of rocks and whoever reaches the top first will win this competition. Choose your climbers now!"

Sonny's smile was back as she turned to her friends.

"Guys, we can win this one! We have the perfect rock climber on our team!" she informed them.

Grady stepped forward from the group.

"I didn't want to brag about my awesome rock climbing skills or anything, but if you insist-,"

Grabbing the back of his shirt, Sonny pulled Grady backwards.

"I wasn't talking about you," she said. "Actually, I think Zora should do the climbing. She may be tiny, but she's faster than anyone. She can easily win this for us!"

"I'm in!" Zora agreed.

Zora took her place in front of the rocks - which put Chad into a laughing fit right away. He was racing for his cast and knew Zora was going to be an easy competitor for him. Little did he know the anger he installed in the younger girl every second he kept laughing.

"Get ready…Get set…" Ms. Bitterman blew the whistle. "GO!"

After what felt like five seconds went by, the whistle was being blown again. Chad glanced around quickly, wondering what the cause of the shrill noise was. Had he cheated somehow? Did Zora fall off the rocks?

"Yoo-hoo," Zora sang, her voice bringing Chad's attention to the top of the rock mountain. He could feel his jaw drop. "How's the view from way down there, Chad?!"

For the first time all day, the Randoms cheered loudly as they were declared the winners. Sonny smiled cockily at Chad, who was still stuck in shock.

It felt good to be a winner.

* * *

So, who watched Sonny Get Your Goat last night?? *raises hand* Who saw the promo for Gassie Passes? *raises hand again* Who wanted to scream when they saw there are indeed going to be Channy moments in the new episode?? *raises hand and jumps up and down* If you're as excited as me, say so in your review!! Ohh yeah, and say whether or not you liked this chapter, too. Anyone care to share their favorite part? Anyone, anyone? Going once, going twice...Sold to the reader sitting at their computer finishing up this sentence!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**TFM:**THE ADVENTURES OF...ANON?  
**LIVS: **YES  
**TFM:**Part 2: He/It meets a talking cow!

**LIVS: **let's do it!!  
**TFM:***sings hannah song* LET"S DO THIS!! Na na na na na na--uh-huh, uh-huh, na na na na na na na—yeah!  
**LIVS: **um...just because I don't like Hannah doesn't mean I would call her a cow...

**TFM:**Who wants to be the talking cow?  
....she DID dress up as a cow though...  
**LIVS: **=P

**TFM: **and your 'let's do it' made me burst into song and dance

**LIVS: **did you really start dancing?  
**TFM: **....i kinda REALLY have to go to the bathroom, so yeah  
**LIVS: **then why not go to the bathroom?  
**TFM:**...too lazy

Alright, so the part of the talking cow goes to......who?  
i'm already recording our convo directly to the chapter, haha

**LIVS: **is the cow part cavecow?  
**TFM: **.....XD sure  
i'll just be Anon's shakespearean caveman  
*owner  
that's important. i'm anon's owner

**LIVS:**ohhh ok  
anon needs an owner?

**TFM: **that other doofus got hit on the head by a rock.....*hides rock*  
**LIVS: **darn...it should've been a boulder  
**TFM: ***coughs: it was*  
**LIVS: **=D

**TFM: ***walking into a cave, holding a coconut filled with water and anon* you yum yum. No dumb-butt to save you tonight  
mwhaha-eth-ha-eth-ha-eth

**LIVS: **you no yum yum. me all yum yum  
**TFM: **COW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Eth!  
**LIVS: **whereth?????  
**TFM: **YOUETH!  
*to anon* Cow right, he better yum yum--you make me get tum-tums, anon

**LIVS: ***opens mouth in shock* WHATETH??  
**TFM: **YOU AIN'T THE TALKIN' COW, HOMIE!?  
**LIVS: **cavecow no yum yum. cavecow yuck yuck  
**TFM: **To differ-eth, homie must  
**LIVS: **to speak English, homie must  
**TFM: **ETHHHHHHHH-SUCKER!  
**LIVS: **anon, anon...  
**TFM: **anon, true dat

**LIVS: **whereth did you puteth the fire?  
**TFM: **Fool, peed on it, anon did  
**LIVS: **howeth can I throw you ineth??  
**TFM: ***cough* you forgot the "it"  
**LIVS: ***cough* I don't need an it. I am a girl, not an it  
**TFM: **fine. ug ug. girl cavecow. i eat your babies  
**LIVS: **not if meeth findeth the fireth firsteth!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
then you burn  
and no yum yum foreth youeth

**TFM: **no, i burn your babies, burn!!  
OK, let's stop and "present our babies"  
OMG I MEAN OUR STORY!  
**LIVS: **ok!!!  
**TFM: **chapter!  
That!  
XD  
Cuz....honestly, my bladder feels like it's burning from not GOING in so long!  
You know that whole 'water trickle' thing? that's supposed to make you pee? They lie--it's totally the fire  
**LIVS: **Alright. Let's get the show in the road and the alligator bitin' off people's head!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Um....hmmm....nah. We don't own anything and I have nothing smart to say. I DO own a 'Perry the Platypus' notebook—only because SWAC merchandise hasn't come out yet. Let's see if we stole any ideas from anywhere and are forced to give people credit.....We don't own the Wizard of Oz pun. *Evil smirk* Actually, we do own that leaf ...that Chad's carrying WAY too close to his nakkie body. =D So...be careful, Chad, cuz we can rip it away from you _anytime!_

* * *

Tawni couldn't stop her nose from wrinkling as she stared out at the dirty water for the second time in one day. Instead of a bear swimming across the surface, eight kayaks sat there instead, four of them a bright yellow color and the other blue. Ms. Bitterman and Marshall proudly stopped along the water's edge, turning and smiling at the two casts.

"Marshall and I had these little kayaks hidden on the Mackenzie Falls bus long before all of you started packing for this trip," Ms. Bitterman started to explain, continuing when Skylar put his hand into the air without calling on him. "The bus has a compartment beneath it plenty big enough to hold the kayaks." Skylar's hand went down, his question answered. "As I was saying, while all of you were taking a break earlier today-,"

"Joy and I carried all the kayaks to the water so you wouldn't have to do it!" Marshall cut off the teacher, slipping his arm around her shoulders.

"Well, one of us did more carrying than the other," Ms. Bitterman said in a livid tone. "The other one was too busy munching on the leftover berries from the berry hunt…"

Nervously, Marshall put his arm back at his side.

"Anyway," he said, clapping his hands together as he turned his attention to the teens. "As you can see, there's only eight kayaks and ten of you. Each cast needs to pick one person to sit out this activity while the rest of you go to your appointed points in the water. This is going to be a kayaking relay race!"

As each cast turned to their mates to discuss which player would sit out, Ferguson, not wanting to force anyone else to sit out, volunteered to do it. Chad shook his head back and forth, protesting.

"We'll say Chastity's sitting out for us," he explained. "She hasn't come back from her trip yet, so saying she's the one not participating won't make us look suspicious!"

"Don't you think someone will notice she's not standing on the shore, cheering for her team?" Marta asked.

"Or that she hasn't been with us for a few hours now?" Skylar added.

"OR the fact if we say she was in the bathroom, someone might actually go and check on her to see what's taking so long?" Ferguson joined in with the accusations.

"You're not really questioning Chad Dylan Cooper's authority…are you?" The three named star narrowed his eyes. Quickly, all three of his cast mates started apologizing. "Good. Now get in those kayaks! We have a race to win!"

Meanwhile, Sonny seemed to be having problems with her cast as well, although hers didn't involve her friends doubting her. Instead, they were having a huge debate over who was going to sit out.

"Come on, Tawni," Nico pleaded with the blonde actress. "Why don't you race so Zora can sit out?"

"Why don't you want Zora to race?" Tawni asked, not coming any closer to the water. "She would have a lot more fun than I would!"

"Isn't it obvious?!" Zora held up her arms, flapping them at her sides. "I can't stretch out as far as you can. There's no way I can paddle fast enough to keep up with everyone!"

"If you don't race with us, we're going to lose," Grady helped his friends plead. His finger pointed at Tawni. "It will all be your fault!"

"Then you better get ready to hand over the race because Tawni Hart doesn't - Hey!"

Sick of the fighting, Sonny grabbed Tawni's wrist, dragging the tween queen to the waiting kayaks.

"We're a team, and right now, your team needs you," she explained, slipping one of the orange life-jackets Ms. Bitterman was forcing everyone to put on before getting onto their kayak over Tawni's shoulders. "Now, get out there and make wearing that ugly life-jacket worth something!"

Once everyone was in a kayak (the Falls practicing their paddling, deliberating hitting the water hard enough to splash the Randoms), Marshall explained the rules.

"As you can see, all the predestinated places have been marked with a small landmarks. You are to wait at that landmark until your teammate touches their kayak to yours, signaling it's now your turn to race. The two people the farthest out have the hardest part. They have to make it all the way back to shore without switching kayakers. The first person back wins!" His voice was loud as he shouted into a bullhorn, allowing the latter racers to reach their specific landmarks. "Are there any questions?"

For once, no hands shot into the air.

"In that case…" Ms. Bitterman blew her whistle. "GO!"

Sonny and Chad, who would be racing against each other and going last, waited patiently at their landmarks (huge stones several yards away from the rest of the race). From their spots, they could see everything going on-

-and couldn't believe half of it.

The first two people up, Grady and Skylar, was not going well at all. Grady was trying to get his stroke going evenly, chanting something to himself as he went, when Skylar rammed his kayak into the Random's, setting him off course. Needless to say, Mackenzie Falls pulled ahead.

Tawni and Marta went next. Marta paddled forward as fast as she could, losing the lead due to her slow strokes. Tawni, on the other hand, was doing fine until Marta '_accidentally_' sprayed her with water. The blonde stopped dead in her tracks, her mouth falling open in mortification as the dirty water overtook her skin.

Ferguson and Nico were last besides the leaders of the two shows. They seemed to be pretty evenly matched. Their arms moved together almost simultaneously, the kayaks staying head-to-head. For the first time the entire race, no pranking was going on.

The boys were still several feet away when Chad leaned closer to Sonny, or as much as his kayak would allow him to.

"I don't know why you're even trying to win," he informed her, smiling cockily. "You know my cast is better than yours. What's the point in putting your cast through all this humiliation?"

"Um, I believe my cast won the rock-climbing contest, Cooper," Sonny retorted snidely.

"That's only one competition, Munroe," Chad taunted. "You better get ready to lose to me yet again."  
"Why would I get ready for that?"  
"Because I get to start before you!"

Sonny's mouth fell open as Ferguson's kayak tapped Chad's. The Falls actor took off, his arms moving swiftly as he took advantage of his head-start. The moment Nico's kayak barely brushed Sonny's, she was following behind him.

"You…should just…give up…now!" Chad yelled over at the brunette, who was still behind him but only by a few inches. He was out of breath from paddling so hard.  
"In…your…dreams!!" Sonny taunted back.

With a sudden burst of energy, Sonny was able to pull ahead of Chad-  
-Right before hitting something besides water with her paddle. Looking into the water to see what she possibly could've hit, Sonny felt her eyes widening.

"ALLIGATOR!!!!!!!!!!!" she exclaimed, nearly breaking Chad's eardrums. "THERE'S AN ALLIGATOR IN THE WATER!!!!!"

Just like when they'd all gone fishing, everyone went into panic mode. The people in kayaks began circling around the water, screaming at the top of their lungs about never making it to shore in time. Sonny tried to get on Chad's other side so the animal would be closer to him, but he tried to block her. To anyone watching, it would look as though the two of them were performing some sort of strange ballet.

Zora was the only one who didn't scream with fear upon hearing Sonny's shout. Quite the opposite, the younger girl went near the water, attempting to make what she believed were alligator noises.

No one was paying enough attention to realize the alligator was no longer swimming among them. Instead, it was on the shore, its huge mouth open and ready to chomp down on anything that dared to come inside.

"Hey, everyone!" Zora called out happily. "Watch this!"

The youngest Random stuck her head between the two sharp rows of alligator teeth, laughing like a maniac.

Thankfully, Ms. Bitterman pulled Zora out right as the huge animal bit down, letting out a sigh of relief at the same time Zora grumbled angrily.

"Out of the water!" Marshall told the racers, motioning for the still frantic kayakers to come toward him. Lowering his voice, he turned to Joy. "Maybe the water isn't such a safe place for contests…"

~*~

"Now, after using precise tools and measurements to investigate which here was the tallest tree—" Ms. Bitterman began to say as the group trooped through the depths of the woods, the two separate shows detesting each other by each passing minute.

"Really, we just stopped at whatever tree looked biggest when our feet started hurting," Marshall confessed, who then shut up when rewarded with a glare from his _Navy babe._

"Now," instructed the female teacher, "choose the person who can climb the tree the fastest for each cast and we'll race them."

"I got this," smiled Ferguson, handing his knapsack to Chad only to have Chad shove it back towards him, an angry look on his face. "No, they messed with _my _pride and I need to show them who's _king of the woods," _he narrowed his eyes at the Randoms cowboy-showdown style.

Skylar pouted as Chad took a step forward to meet his opponent. "_Man," _Skylar groaned. "Why's he get to do all the cool activities?"

_MacKenzie Falls _gasped. "Are you speaking against the greatest actor of our generation!? Are you!? _Are you!?" _They all started screaming one by one. The boy gulped. "No, no! I beg of forgiveness! I'm sorry, Chad!" Meanwhile, Chad didn't even hear as he waited beside his tree patiently, ready to pounce on it.

"Well it's _game ooon, brother!" _Nico grinned aloof, rubbing his hands together schemingly as he met Chad in between the two trees they'd be climbing. "Cuz while I'm climbin' up the tree, you goin' _down, Chip!" _Nico bellowed in laughter right at Chad's face, fist-pounding Grady beside him, cheering him on. "_See what I di' there! See what I di' there!"_

"I _saw _it! I _saw it!"_

Suddenly at the shrill of Ms. Bitterman's whistle, Nico froze, looking stumped as he saw Chad hurriedly already climbing up his own tree. As soon as he realized what was happening, he jumped onto his tree, his hands prying to pull him up with much force as the Randoms cheered continuously.

"Go go go!"  
"You can do it!"  
"We believe in you!"  
"You _stink!"  
("Hey!")_

Two minutes into the event and Chad clung on tight, sacrificing a second of his time before he smirked: Nico was barely 3 feet above the tree, groaning and kicking away as Chad was already 5,6 feet away from the very top of the tree. Sonny looked up just in time to see the teen jerk-throb laugh at them spiritedly.  
"Ha ha_! Losers!" _And right as he called that, Ms. Bitterman's whistle screamed again.

"We have a winner! Another point for _Mack Falls!" _She cheered along with the rest of Chad's team, raising Ferguson's arm in the air on behalf of Chad's work.

"Hold it, hold it," Marshall's voice cut the pep; the kids made way as the bald man went over to Ms. Bitterman. "_Joy," _he nervously began, smiling uneasily, "you're not taking _sides, _are you now?"

Snootily, the teacher shrugged, crossing her arms tentatively. "So what if I am?" she said haughtily. "You can't get into the Navy and put on a one-woman show of Twelve Angry Men with out being dramatic. It's implausible!"

Seeing that everyone was staring at her mindlessly from her last sentence, she clenched her teeth. "That means it's hard to believe."  
"_Ohhh!"_

Grinning as happily as a baby, Chad's smile suddenly froze on his face when he heard ringing in his pocket. His mouth hung wide open as soon as he noticed it was his cell.

"_Hey! Heyyy! _I have service! I have service! Right here! Up on this tree! _Who would'a have guessed!?" _He shouted excitedly below as his show and the adults started making their way back to the campsite with the Randoms continuing their evil eye towards Chad. Endless ideas streamed into Chad's mind. "I can call for _help! _I can call my _mommy! Wait!" _he gasped energetically, almost as if hyper. "I can call _1-800-CABINS-4-U _so I don't have to spend the night again with those Chuckle-Butts!"

"That's _Mr. _Chuckle-Butt to you!" Grady shouted upwards. As much as Sonny loved seeing Chad show his sweet yet dorky side, especially pulling the _Mommy card, _she smirked, kneeling over to get a rock.

"Hey guys…watch this!" Randomly, calculating the exact way how to throw it, Sonny flung the rock far into the air, knocking Chad off his seat on the limply branch.

"_AHHHHHHH! Hmph...." _he groaned as Sonny smiled to her laughing cast.

"And _that's _how you knock two birds with one stone," she cooly smirked.  
"Wait," Tawni wrinkled her nose. "Who was the other bird?"  
"His ego!"

As the Randoms started to make their way back towards their campsite, Chad, on the ground face-down, sat up forcibly, pouting as he spat out some dirt, grimacing at the taste.

~*~

Drawing a deep sigh, Chad pulled his grimy cotton cerulean shirt off of his skin—_truly _a sight to behold.  
"_Stupid Randoms," _he muttered just as he slowly dipped himself into the somewhat-lukewarm river as he began to take a bath. With his lips twitching into a smile, Chad looked over at the waterfall just above his head, its roar of bubbling loud water making him feel quite small in his natural surroundings. His face was covered with dirt and mud, his lenient arms with grass strains and he was pretty sure he was bleeding somewhere. Making faces as he saw his own body, the boy quickly took in as much oxygen as his lungs allowed him before letting his entire body splash into the water, going for a quick swim.

Far from his sight, a blond ducked quickly behind the sturdy green bush. "Alright," Grady whispered to Zora and Sonny, each unable to stop their giggles. "We have Chad's clothes on the log! Now we need to find a _Falls _idiot—preferably a male—and trick him to take Chad's clothes!"

"I'll run and find Nico!" Zora eagerly clapped, getting up only high enough so she still stayed well-hidden behind the vegetation to prevent Chad seeing them. Sonny and Grady eyed her.  
"And all this time, I thought Nico was a Random! _Oooh! _That _cahooter!" _Grady gasped dramatically.

"_No! _I think he said he was gonna try to stall Skylar and mess up his clothes so he'd need to _'change _his _clothes'," _Zora winked, nudging Sonny.

"_Oh."  
_"_Man," _Sonny guffawed, "this is gonna be _so _hilarious!" she bounced.

~*~

Skylar was not amused. His fine cotton shirt was now sticky with marshmallows, and his pants squirted with all colors all imaginable. "_Eugh," _he groaned, "You Randoms can make good use out of _anything, _can't you?" he said to Nico, who played dumb.

"Dude, bro," Nico stuttered, cuz he was just _that _good of an actor. "I am _so sorry! Totally sorry! _I mean, if I could show you in terms of size how sorry I was, it'd be the Pacific Ocean—it'd be _that _big! Le-lemme help you wid that!" Nico pulled a washcloth—filled with oil—from his pocket to wipe the stains off of Skylar's clothes. It was then when Nico suddenly pulled Skylar's pants forward, dropping the extremely cold washcloth into it.

"_Ohhhh! COOOOOLLLD!!!" _The _Falls _did a dance, a look of horror on his face as Nico bit his lips to pretend not to laugh.

"I am _SO _sorry!" Nico cried again, placing his hands up as if he was trying to contain the _mess _all into one spot when Zora dashed towards them, heaving.

"Oh Skylar!" Zora cried dramatically. "You _poor _thing!" Skylar's eyes suddenly narrowed in confusion as Zora took his hand, dragging him. "Lucky for you, I just found some Mack Falls clothing and it looks like it's _just _your size! Come on!" she played innocent as Skylar nodded, pointing to Zora as he looked over to Nico.

"Hey, I like her!" he smiled dumbly.  
Nico gave him a double thumbs-up. "_Yeah!" _he faked a smile. As soon as Skylar and Zora stepped into the woods, Nico gave up all resistance as he grabbed his stomach, laughing away.

~*~

"I hate you guys, I hate you guys. _I hate you guys!" _Chad screamed towards the Randoms, a very large waxy leaf covering his midriff with water dripping down his whole body, starting with his slick blond bangs that clung messily to his forehead. Of course, with the day being early afternoon, the heat was drying his body quickly and though it felt _very _nice, that was beside the point. Marching quite confidently and angrily to the campsite, everyone, even his own people (before hastily covering their eyes) threw bouts of laughter and giggles at him.

Smirking, Sonny gave a whistle, coolly eying his body. Yes, it was _very _sexy, his body, but for now, she'd rather continue ogling it from afar as she laughed at him alongside her friends.

Throwing a glare at her, Chad then whined. "_Why would you do this to me!?"_

"Hate to break it to ya," shrugged Grady innocently, throwing his arms up and to the side, "but we didn't even _touch _your clothes—"

"_Zip-ze-za-zip!" _Chad interrupted him fiercely, his "Mr. Business" finger up as Chad clung his leaf only closer to his hip.

"Actually," they heard a meek voice from within Chad's group whisper as Skylar took a guilty step forward, "I'm the one who took the clothing." He was awarded with many looks of awe (and fake _awe's _from the Randoms) from his whole camping group.

~*~

Chad could tell his hair was going to look horrible. He couldn't stand for that. Chad Dylan Cooper did NOT do wet, unstyled hair!!

There was only one solution he could think of to fix his hair. No one on his cast cared about hair products; they simply woke up in the morning and came to work without so much as looking into a mirror. At least, that's what it seemed like to Chad. The Randoms also didn't have much concern where hair was concerned-

-Except for Tawni, who had hair that was kept looking at least halfway decent.

Tawni and Sonny were standing together when Chad made his way over to them after having putting on some fresh clothes from his tent. Since usually he wanted to speak to Sonny over the latter, Tawni pretended to ignore Chad while Sonny turned on her bright smile. To both of their surprise, he turned his attention to Tawni.

"Hey," he said nervously.

"Hey?" Tawni's voice came out more as a question than a greeting. "What do you want, Chad?"

"I was just wondering…Do you have any hair product with you?" When Tawni eyed him suspiciously, Chad pointed to his hair. "You know the perfection you see every day? It doesn't happen naturally."

Still giving Chad glances that suggested he was crazy, Tawni climbed to her feet and walked off toward her tent. Sonny followed at her heels.

"Are you really going to lend him hair product?" Sonny demanded. "You'll be helping him…You know that, right? Why do you want to help the enemy?"

"I'm not helping the enemy," Tawni protested. "I'm just loaning Chad a little bit of hair product."

"Which is helping the enemy!!" Ignoring her friend, Tawni started digging through her belongings, pulling out a spraybottle of hair product after only a few seconds. "How come you'll loan Chad your hair product but last time I asked for some, you wouldn't give it to me?"

"Sonny, sweetie…" Tawni placed a hand on Sonny's shoulder, trying to answer her as straight-forward and as simple as she could. "_NOTHING_ could help make your hair look better. At least Chad still has a chance."

Sonny stayed in the tent, watching as Tawni approached Chad. Even from where she was standing, she could see the smile the dramatic actor flashed. She felt her mouth fall open. THAT WAS HER SMILE!! That was the smile Chad always gave to her…

WHAT WAS HE DOING GIVING IT TO TAWNI??

Then there was the question even worse than that one:

What on EARTH was Tawni doing returning the smile??

~*~

Chad kept to himself for most of the time after his _unveiling _event. Checking the magnifying glass Ms. Bitterman told his group to use to explore _the natural world, _Chad tilted his head from side to side, somewhat astounded that Tawni's hair product hadn't managed to betray his good lucks. On the contrary, his hair had never looked better than it did in the last two days since he got stuck in this _camping _mess. With it being nearly evening, everyone relaxed before dinner came. The warm swimmingly scent of trout drifted across the campsite, the _Falls _groaning but alas—there was nothing they could do without starving themselves. And apparently tomorrow they would really need their energy, according to Marshall.

"I don't _see," _Chad grumbled as he sat between his guys on a log, "why you would just randomly take my clothing."

"Well," Skylar took a sip from his canvas before carrying a thoughtful look, reeling back what happened that led him to take the clothes. "Speaking of '_random', _it was actually because that one tall Random guy randomly messed up my clothes and randomly continued to say he was sorry randomly and then the random Random-talking-gnome randomly found us and told me she found some clothes for me—_she was randomly nice!" _He exuberantly smiled goofily towards Chad, who was starting to piece this whole event together. "And then she took me rather randomly to this random waterfall and I found these random clothes on this random log and ...yeah! It was just so random!"

Curiously stroking his chin, Chad's blue eyes glinted over towards the actual Randoms. "Yes," he said mysteriously—more _dramatic, _really. "It _is _"So Random!"—"

Suddenly they heard a shrill shriek escape from Ms. Bitterman's lips as a look of horror crossed her pale face. She stood gaping at the _Falls, _leaving everyone to jump and startle, thinking she had seen Candy Face.

"What happened?" Marshall ran up to her, nervous with each fast step.  
"Is it Candy Face?" Marta gasped, looking around.  
"Is it a _turkey!?" _Skylar's mouth hung wide up, a frenzied look across his face.

The Randoms each turned to look at what was going on.

"Chastity," Ms. Bitterman gaped. "_She's gone!"_

With each looking at each other, the _Falls _all gulped, taking a step back as they knew they were caught. Chad meekly smiled at his teacher.


	5. Chapter 5

This was originally an IM chat but to save length, we changed the format of our author's note. Anon's being a _very _stubborn diva and is on a strike. What Anon doesn't know is that he's a fish...and we love seafood!

**TFM: **you know how much you've made me hate Ferguson now after reading your "Living Without You" story? who knows what i'm gonna scream at the tv when he actually talks or LOOKS at Sonny like in the real Candy Face episode. I mean--he SMILES at her--along with Chad!  
**LIVS:** what did he do?? he's being nice!!!!!!!! and he didn't even send in the tape to Gilroy

**TFM:**?? then who did? no, but he's stealing Sonny away!  
**LIVS:**nobody  
**TFM:**and then he goes all perverted on her later!  
**LIVS:**he's not stealing Sonny. he's helping her through her depression

**TFM:**AND IN THE SHOW, WHO KNOWS WHAT HE'LL DO NEXT!!!!! *In hysterics* *STEALING* COUGH COUGH

**LIVS:**he is simply helping her. do you want her to suffer?  
**TFM: **http: // twitpic. Com / 1d30rb SHE'S SUFFERING--HER FACE LOOKS SQUISHED NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**LIVS:**who is that?  
Ohh, Demi and Joe

**TFM:**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO it's like...Sonny kissing a Jonas Brother!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOO  
*sobs*  
**LIVS: **I want Channy

**TFM:**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, *sobs hysterically* WE NEED Channy!!!!! omg, i feel horrible! XD

**LIVS:**apparently Demi doesn't think we need channy

**TFM:***sobs even worse*  
**LIVS:**lol  
you're funny

**TFM:**http:// justjaredjr. Buzznet. Com / 2010 / 04 / 04 / joe-jonas-demi-lovato-grocery-giggly/  
*sobs* WAH-AH AH AH....  
**LIVS:**STALKERS

**TFM:***wipes with tissue* i mean...they went to get some herbal drinks and what...Chad was SO close to getting his girl and Joe...Joe TOOK Sonny AWAY from him......WHAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH *cries* she broke his heart....NOOOOOOOOO

**LIVS:**sterling and demi never dated  
**TFM: **I said SONNY and Chad  
**LIVS:**did they? yeah, but...she's not sonny. she's Demi  
**TFM:***shh* *freezes, then continues grieving* And Chad's gonna be depressed.....he'll NEVER be the SAM!!!!!!!  
**LIVS:**sam?? who's same? sam??

**TFM:**WHAHHHHHHHHHHH HE'S SAM NOWWWWW! He gave up his prestigious 3-name for a normal name!!!! WHAHHHHHHHHH

**LIVS:**Chad is sam?

**TFM:**WHY CHAD, WHY!?!?

**LIVS:**mmm...I have no idea what you're talking about  
**TFM:***I'm pretending to cry for chad cuz joe got his girl and no chad gave up his super cool name for a less-impressive one*  
WHAHHHHHHHH*sobs*  
*sobs even harder*

**LIVS:**some of the pics are kind of cute  
**TFM: **i'm trying to finish a review here!  
*sobs* But even in your story, Chad's lost the girl to stupid FERGU!!!!!

**LIVS:**your point? HE IS GONE IN MY STORY! HE HASN'T LOST ANYTHING...except...himself  
**TFM: ***sobs* SO HE'S LOST EVERYTHING!!!!!!!!!! THANKS ALOT!!!!!!!  
**LIVS:**you're welcome!  
**TFM:***psst, can we have this as our author's note ramble? XD*

**LIVS:**sure. what happened to anon?  
**TFM:**HE CRIES FOR CHAD, TOO! UG UG!!!!!!!! memorial bury channy, we must-eth *****weep*  
**LIVS: **OR  
we could just killeth Joe  
then channy liveth!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**TFM:**Yes...yes, we shall-eth *sniffles*  
GEAR UP, TEAM. HAND ME YOU WEAPONS-ETH. WE EAT TO DESTROY!  
*DEFEAT … come out weird, that did

**LIVS:**we're going to eat Joe?  
**TFM:**YES!  
**LIVS:**alright!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**TFM:**save the lips for Chad. seeing as SONNY kissed them!  
**LIVS:**...but then he'd be eating vemon  
**TFM:**.....did you mean venom?

**LIVS:**yep...I'm a great speller

**TFM: : ((** WHAHHHHHHHHHHHH : (( *and this is where Melissa introduces the story despite Rahie's wails* And ACTION

**LIVS:**ACTION  
**TFM: **:'( WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH *sobs* I—I--I--I-...  
M-mmm-mm-mmm-m- : ( m-mm-mi—mi--mm--mmis-miss---  
*say ur line!*

**LIVS:**I don't know what my line is...  
can it be pizza?  
I like pizza

**TFM: **ch-ch- = ( ch-cha-cha-chaa-cha-chi-chi-chi-chi—CHANNY!!!! :( INTRODUCE THE STORY!!!! WAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!

**LIVS:**are you sure it's not pizza? my phone just went BUZZZZZZZZZZZZZ  
**TFM:**WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH I WANT MY CHANNY!!!!!!  
*throws your phone into the walls*

**LIVS:**that's not nice  
You can have your Channy - while you read the newest chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**TFM:***gasping sobs* Y-you-you-'re not n-n-n-nice...f-or....idk  
=( will you write a quick part of it for me now please? on here?

**LIVS:**a quick part of what?  
**TFM:**the channy scene in the next chapter? *hiccups* *just go all "once-upon-a-time" =D  
**LIVS:**there are no channy scenes in the next one  
**TFM:** : (( : '( D: *LIE, WOMAN!*  
**LIVS:**ok  
once upon a time, Chad and Sonny started fighting over Tawni. Sonny thought Chad liked Tawni, and Chad knew what she was thinking, so he decided it would be fun to keep tricking her  
When he found her in tears on the beach one night, he finally told her the truth.  
The end

**TFM:***sniffles* I like this story....*hugs chad and sonny dollies* : ((  
SO NOW THERE'S CHAWNI!??!?!?!?!?!  
HE TOLD HER THE TRUTH BETWEEN HIM AND TAWNI!?????

**LIVS:**well, it can be....what would Ferguson/Sonny be called?  
**TFM:**WAHHHHHHHHHH I WANT CHANNY!!!!!! Fergusonny  
**LIVS:**nah, they wouldn't keep the whole name like that

**TFM:**Germany...Fermony  
**LIVS:**Germany  
**TFM:**Their name's STUPID! I WANT CHANNY!

**LIVS:**I kind of like Germany  
**TFM:**whO'S THE CHANNY-HATER NOW?!!? YOU CHAWNI-LOVER!!!!!!!  
=D they have cool montains  
*back to crying*

**LIVS:**actually, I hate Chawni

**TFM:**THEY WHY DID CHAD TELL SONNY THE "TRUTH"!?!?

**LIVS:**about him liking her...liking Sonny, not Tawni and how he was only flirting with Tawni to mess with her

**TFM:***sob, hiccups* Oh....so....happy ending? with lots of mush and cheese?  
**LIVS:**yep yep. I love cheese  
**TFM:**YEAH!!!!!!!!!!! I LIKIE!!!!!!!!!! *bounces*  
**LIVS:**have you finished your review for my story yet?  
**TFM:**NO--i'm too busy laughing at my sob-fest here!

Hope you enjoyed that! And hope you guys enjoy this!

**Disclaimer: **Um, we know there's SOME stuff we accidently took—like SWAC. We're currently holding them ransom until Channy's professed. Oh, and the "Ole' MacDonald" song. And the last scene for this chapter was inspired by a picture Sterling himself took when the episode was shot—we're not sure if Tiffany and Demi were on break or this was in the actual episode but yep! You can find the picture on our profile!! WHICH—by the way, all the pictures can currently be opened now! =) There's TONS of pictures. =) Oh, I guess we did steal a line directly from the episode. See if you guys can find it! Oh, and the "Sonny with a Song" quote. Which we'll be watching as a leak in a few hours.

* * *

"_WELL!" _Ms. Bitterman snapped, seeing as all the Falls stood speechless. "Where is she!? Where's Chastity!?"

As the all stared at one another cluelessly, Skylar slowly started to speak. "She told us..."

Just in time, having seen Sonny eye him conspicuously just _waiting _for him to spill his group's secret, Chad cut in promptly. There was _no _way they would be giving themselves away. "She was gonna go for a walk."

Nearly in hysterics, the woman teacher pursed her lips non-amusingly. "A _walk?"  
"_Ms. B—can I call you _Joy?" _Chad flashed a somewhat uneasy grin to ease the teacher as he continued. "Chastity is one of our _best _outdoorsmen—"

"It doesn't _matter!" _the woman grew berserk every second. "Who let her go off alone!? What happened to our buddy system!?!"

"Yes," Chad dryly strained. "Um...b-but, you see, Joy, she's been on a mission since...since _childhood," _he dramatically pleaded straight up to Bitterman, "to search out for the long-nosed hair-back …._mongoose. You see," _Chad continued in a heartfelt way. "She was just a wee little..._trickle of water, _if you will, when her grandfather passed away. It had been his life's _dream _to search for this _rare _creature and our Chastity," he nodded sagely in a preaching-sort of way, sucking his lip in as though he were about to shed tears, "_will _make him proud, yes siree! And with _your help, _Joy," Chad whipped around to hold his teacher's hands in his as she sobbed, "she _will _find and get a picture of the ...nose-haired..." he tried remember his previous words, "long-backed mongoose."

"I'll let her!" Ms. Bitterman wept, her tears clung onto the hook of her nose. "She can take as long as she needs to to fulfill her grandfather's wish!" Suddenly, she saluted sternly. "On behalf of the Navy, we salute your coworker's mission!"

"Great," Chad sighed happily in relief. "Cuz it'll probably take her til right before we leave this dump." His expression then turned serious. "But thank you."

As everyone turned back to their own activities, Sonny snarled, standing by Grady. "Eugh, can you _believe _them!?" Sonny erupted. "They're just _oozing _falsities!" she crossed her arms.

Grady nervously. "You don't think Candy Face took her as a victim, do you?" Grady nervously whimpered, his eyes searching in fright as if the woods itself held eyes.

Sonny shook her head, her eyes on the Falls group, specifically with one person as she held her glare. "Of course not."

Tugging on the neck of his shirt, Chad looked away from Sonny and back to his group.  
"Did they buy it?" Ferguson whispered. Chad quickly grinned, shoving his own doubts aside. "A'course. Now _listen: _we _have _to keep this amongst ourselves. That was a _very _close call," Chad tossed a glance towards the adults. "Tomorrow, we try looking for her—_fast. _It's the last day and viewers won't be happy if _Chloe _suddenly leaves Mack—" his _suave _plan was interrupted by Ms. Bitterman's shrill of a whistle.

"Marta, Zora, come here. You're about to compete against each other to build the campfire the fastest."

~*~

"_Go Zora! Go!"  
"Show that fire who's boss!"  
"Marta, beat 'em!"  
"You can do it!"_

The teams simultaneously cheered for their fellow cast-mate as Marta and Zora furiously rubbed two wooden sticks to create a spark for the fire. Both were working up a sweat. Throughout all the screams and cheers, Chad's mind distracted himself from his surroundings by simply remembering that his group still had a pile of fish to cook. Fish had oil and...  
"_oil helps the fire go boom..." _the heartthrob muttered in awe before conceited grinning, a smirk pulled to the side of his lips.

Silently reaching for the fish in the cooler without having anyone watching him, Chad then stated aloud, nearing towards Marta and her rubbing sticks.

"_Just incase the fire comes, here's the fish I'm eating for dinner," _he enunciated clearly and loud, dropping the fish towards the wooden sticks.

Before Sonny could realize why Chad would do something mindlessly as that, the Falls woman's stick created a spark just as it made contact with dead animal right before the whole thing erupted into a contained quivering fire.

Elated, Marta's grin beamed from one side of her face to the other, proud of herself. Unbeknownst, she didn't know of the fish having done the job than it was her. "_Yeah!!!" _

Shocked, Sonny hissed to Zora, whom she sat next to on the log. "I thought you said you had this!?"

Zora blankly stared at her, her eyes wide as she shrugged. "Results may vary?"

Suddenly, both were shoved off their seated log as Nico and Grady forced to get a seat on it.  
"_Marshmallow time!!!" _The boys excited over for the enjoyment of roasting marshmallows again until they were cut off by their teacher.

"Not so fast!" Ms. Bitterman cried out, causing Nico and Grady to almost drop their marshmallows, sticks and all, into the fire. "Those marshmallows are not for your taste buds' enjoyment!"

Grady's fingers dropped the white puffy food, letting it fall into the orange flames which devoured it within seconds. Ms. Bitterman's scowl deepened as she watched the falling food, forcing Grady to cower a little bit more every passing second.

"You just WASTED one of the marshmallows! How do you except there to be a s'mores competition if we don't have any marshmallows left?!"

"We're having a s'mores competition?" Sonny interrupted her teacher's tirade, a smile spreading from one of her ears to the other. "That sounds like fun!"

"Sure it does!" Chad mocked the Random's happy tone before adding, "For children between the ages of four and seven."

Glowering, Sonny stood from the campfire log she was sitting on, causing poor Marta to almost topple over backwards since the equilibrium was thrown off. The brunette stepped around the flame until she stood in front of Chad, arms folded over her chest.

"Just because you think you're so much better than everyone else doesn't mean you have to ruin everyone's fun," she said while Chad rolled his eyes, indicating his boredom. The next time Sonny's mouth opened, her voice came out lower than usual. "I'm Chad Dylan Cooper and I refuse to let people think I'm having fun because it might ruin my Hollywood Bad Boy reputation."

That was all it took for Chad to stand as well, facing Sonny and leaving barely any space between them.

"Ok, first of all, if you're going to imitate the great Chad Dylan Cooper, at least _try_ to sound like me, alright? I know it's impossible to master my voice with me being…well, me. But that last attempt wasn't even close. Secondly, are you trying to say your attitude is better than mine?" When Sonny nodded her head, Chad brought his arms into the air, smiling hugely. "My name is Sonny Munroe and I want to bring the gift of joy to everyone! I love to hug people who don't want to be hugged, talk in a super annoying bubbly voice, and I think I can force people who have hated each other for years into friendship! It's my dream to one day live in a world with unicorns, butterflies, rainbows, crazy fans who think comedy is better than drama, and to have Hollywood's heartthrob Chad Dylan Cooper all to myself!"

As Sonny's mouth began to retort back, Marshall crept up behind her, using her shoulders to steer the actress away from the smug Chad.

"Well, I'm glad this bonding camping trip is working so far!" he lied, running one hand over his bald head. "Why don't you stand over here with the rest of the girls, Sonny? I'll explain the rules of the s'mores contest!"

Zora, Tawni, and Marta were standing on the same side of the fire, each of them clutching a roasting stick armed with a marshmallow. While Ms. Bitterman handed Sonny the same supplies, it was hard not to notice the table set up nearby. It was cumbered with boxes of graham crackers and Hershey bars, the normal ingredients needed for s'mores. What surprised Sonny were the gummy worms, sprinkles, whipped cream, and other decorative snacks she would never associate with s'mores.

"Here's how this competition is going to work," Marshall began explaining as Nico, Grady, Chad, Ferguson, and Skylar made their way to another table, one that was clear except for five plates. "Girls, you're each going to make a s'more. Instead of making it the simple way, you're welcome to put whatever food from the table you want to use on your concoction. Marta, you'll be giving your snack to Nico, Tawni will give hers to Skylar, Zora's will go to Ferguson, Sonny will hand hers over to Chad, and Chastity will – Oh yeah, she's missing," he shrugged off carelessly.

Every head dropped down as if they were ashamed of themselves except for Marta's, who looked furious.

"We should be _out there, looking for Chastity!! Why _are we _wasting _our _time!?" _She defiantly stated. "Think of it _this _way," Ms. Bitterman placed a solacing arm over the girl's shoulder, who played one of her favorite characters on _MacKenzie Falls. _"It's dark out—there's _no _way we'd be able to find her now. These s'mores will hopefully lead us to a good night's sleep so we can go on a search for her bright and early tomorrow."

As the girl somberly nodded, Marshall moped. "That makes the game uneven!" Marshall whined before glancing at Grady, the only boy who hadn't been assigned a dessert yet. "I guess you'll just have to try each of the s'mores and be the final judge. Whoever comes up with the best tasting unoriginal combination wins! Are there any questions?"

"There's no reason for questions after instructions that simple!" Ms. Bitterman protested, placing her whistle between her lips. "You may begin in three…two…one…"

She blew and the four girls rushed toward the fire, each eagerly throwing in her marshmallow.

Tawni was the only one who didn't want to touch the sticky mess left on her stick after being in the flames. She handled it with the utter most care, being careful to only let the crackers touch the marshmallow instead of her fingers. She set to work slowly after that, trying to pick only candies that were pink or a similar color. Zora took to her job happily, throwing on a little bit of every ingredient offered to her. Sonny, not caring about the taste more so than seeing the disgusted look on Chad's face after tasting his snack, leaned over the fire longer than the other girls, giving her marshmallow the chance to blacken. Marta watched everyone else, trying to copy all their ideas.

It wasn't long before the whistle sounded again and it was time for the girls to hand over their food. Chad grimaced when Sonny plopped a burnt s'more in front of him, complete with M&M's, Skittles, and a strange material that looked like toothpaste.

"I'm not eating this!" he protested. "I'm Chad Dylan Cooper. I only eat food that comes from five-star restaurants!"

"This time, I agree with Chip," Nico said, eying Marta's creation, which was taller than any of the others since she'd been throwing together everything the other girls used along with her own ideas.

"You really want me to eat this?" Skylar demanded. It was impossible to see what Tawni had done to his s'more; she'd flourished off the top with almost a whole bottle of whipped cream.

"Is this even edible?" Ferguson questioned, staring down at the mess Zora was smiling about. Sandwiched between her two graham crackers were the same candies Sonny had used, some Twizzlers, mustard, ketchup, hot peppers, pickles, a banana, ham, and who knew what else.

As Chad, Nico, Skylar, and Ferguson nervously exchanged looks, begging Ms. Bitterman and Marshall to change their minds about really having to eat the s'mores, Grady licked his lips. Unlike his friends, he couldn't wait to begin his job as judge.

"Stop complaining!" Ms. Bitterman ordered. "You all heard the rules! Now, bite into those s'mores so we can find a winner!"

Slowly, apprehensively, four of the five boys bit into their s'more-

-and took off running into the woods seconds later, retching sounds surrounding from every direction.

"Maybe that wasn't the best idea for a contest…" Marshall said thoughtfully.

"At least we don't have to worry about the food going to waste," Ms. Bitterman pointed out, nodding toward the table the boys had been standing at. "The human vacuum is taking care of it for us."

Sure enough, Grady was eating all four s'mores, taking a bite out of one and then the next. Food dripped down his chin as groans of pleasure issued from his throat. The sight was enough to make Tawni cover her mouth and the other girls to turn their backs quickly, not wanting to know if anything decided to come back out after going in.

Later, after the sick boys had rejoined the fire, Sonny was trying to muster up the courage to apologize to Chad for deliberately making his s'more as bad as possible. Sure, he was a jerk throb who deserved anything she had to throw at him and then some, but that didn't mean she felt right being mean. She was beginning to leave her log…

And that was when her eyes landed on Tawni and Chad, who were sharing a log a few people down from Sonny. She could feel her blood boiling as Chad wiped off his chin, making sure all residue from his s'more was gone.

"That has to be the foulest thing I've ever had in my mouth," he informed Tawni.

"You know that's not true," Tawni reminded him, shaking her head back and forth. "Remember back on the Goody Gang when we were so young, they tried feeding us animal food so they could save a few bucks on lunches?"

"Oh yeah," Chad concurred, smiling at the actress. "They even taught us a song to encourage us to eat the food, didn't they? How did that song go again?"

Once Tawni sang the first few words, Chad's memories flowed back to him. He joined in and the two old friends sang their duet together. Watching from the opposing side, Sonny tried thinking of a way to attract attention to herself. Apparently her ignoring the two wasn't giving her the edge. Suddenly she grinned, remembering the classic expressions she used to receive after being so annoyingly perky when she first came on "So Random!" as her friends sang.

"Ole' McGoody had a cow, mi my mi my moooooo. And Goody took em to a town or two – mi my mi my moooooo. The cow got lost—mooo, he ended up in a zoo—mooo, and meet a bear with a bucket of hair—with some teeth and more teeth, teeth and teeth and teeth and teeth . Ole McGoody had a cow-,"

"_HAHAHAHA! OHHHH MY-GOSH! That's SOOO FUNNY!!" _The two teens were cut off at this point when Sonny burst into laughter, bouncing. As every eye turned to stare at her, she tried to explain the joke.

"Don't - don't you guys get it?" she asked, barely able to stop laughing long enough. "You see, Goody - he had a cow - over LOSING his cow!" She laughed even harder, but no one joined her. "Because having a cow means-,"

"We understand your joke," Skylar cut her off. "It just wasn't funny to anyone but you."

Sonny's laughter finally died down as Tawni and Chad went on with their song as though nothing had interrupted them in the first place. Or at least up until they all hushed, hearing the sounds of crunching leaves from within the port-o-potty, when their whole gang (minus the missing girl) were all seated.

Skylar whispered. "The port-o-potty's possessed!" Grady nodded in agreement when everyone jumped due to Sonny's mocking yell.

"Great _job_, _Chad. _Trying to scare us again, why don'tcha!"

Chad fired back. "Hey, I'm a _great _actor. If we would had pranked you, we woulda done it better! Stop pretending it's not one of you!"  
"Cuz it's _not _one of us!" Zora shouted back.

As the clamor of insults and screams whipped back and forth between the two girls with the two adults looking as bored as ever, it was just noticed that another person had made their presence known to them. One by one, Falls and Random both stopped screaming mid-insult, frozen in shock, unbelieving their sight.

Before them stood a monster like none other—with eyes as dark as black licorice, and skin of a hundred difference color, either apple green or gubblebum bubblegum pink, Candy Face stared at them with the notion of death...and sweetness. The grotesquely delectable creature had risen from behind Ferguson and Skylar's small tent.

"_**HAAH EEI**__!!!" _The monster screeched, a frenzy look on its face, causing...

"_**AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" ...**_Everyone else to scream. And so it continued: _It_ scream, they scream—everyone scream – screamed.

With a look of pure horror, Chad shrieked. "_Every show for themselves!!!_"

As each gang all rushed away, Nico spotted many perfectly-wrapped candies and chocolate bars on the floor, which must have been dropped from the flesh of the monster. "Cool, it dropped some candy like a pinata—!"

"_**NO**_!" the Randoms screamed, jerking him back within safety.

~*~

Candy Face had now left and the frightful event had mellowed down as all teens ate their dinner in silence by the radiating campfire, neither complimenting nor detesting the trout they ate. Their curfew soon came into play, having everyone monotonously wish goodnight to each other. By the time Tawni made her way into her tent, she found Sonny already waiting, a sour expression on her face. She was thinking about something.

Taking a seat beside Sonny, Tawni wrinkled her nose. "Do you think that was really Candy Face?"

Narrowing her eyes, Sonny snorted. "Wha—?! _No! _C-course not!" she high-pitched squealed.

Shrugging, Tawni looked at her pink lipgloss hungrily. "Well, I can assure you he or she won't be making off with my _handy candy_-flavored lipgloss. Teehe—_reapply!_" she sing-sang out, taking off her lip gloss's cap.

Sonny's eyes trailed Tawni's item as if she were suspicious of it—in a way, she _was. _"Why don't you have your usual coco moco coco?" The usually bubbly-girl said slowly before her energy began building up. "Did you run out of coco moco coco? Did Chad ask you to change it? _Is that why you didn't order any more of your normal lip-gloss!? DO YOU LIKE CHAD, WOMAN!?"_

With her eyes widen and her body held stiffly as far away from Sonny as possible, Tawni officially freaked out now. "What? _Chad?! _How could I be a traitor to my own show?" she gasped dramatically as Sonny blushed, trying to look away.  
"Forget I asked."

The blond watched her friend carefully. "Is this about us two talking now?"

Gulping, Sonny panicked. "Well...yeah. You've probably talked to him most during this whole trip than anyone _else _and I..." Sonny's expression suddenly turned innocent as she began to lie. "I really miss..._talking _to you," she enthusiastically grinned falsely, "about how...your hair's always _better _than mine!"

The blonde tween queen's face of once disgust now beamed. "_Awh!! Really?" _she then softly smiled. "_Thanks_ _Sonny!!_" She cooed, reaching for a hug. Sonny jaw-dropped, cooing also.  
"I thought you weren't a hugger!" she chimed.

"And I thought you weren't the jealous type!" Tawni clapped happily before turning back into her pink silk sleeping bag, snoozing steadfastly away.

With her eyebrows creasing, Sonny couldn't tell what was going on, and laid down in her own sleeping bag, lost in thought. "Night Tawni."


	6. Chapter 6

Http :// www . Youtube . Com / watch? V = bbshWa7JCYo&feature = player_embedded

Awh!! If you guys haven't seen this already, please do! It's the UK's SWAC season 2 promo and it has some clips from "Falling for the Falls"!!

Um, the author who's submitting this hasn't been in contact with the other author for a day and so she thought she could write up a conversation, acting out for both authors but she's not THAT great of an actor. So...yeah. **lifeisveryshortsoami **is in the ER and **TrinityFlower of Memories is **unconscious and on pills and meds...this is Anon speaking. Don't take me for some idiot Shakespeare-Yoda speaking fish—I'm quite more intelligent than those two doofus make me out to be. Oh, and **lifeisveryshortsoami **'s birthday is in two days—you guys should wish her a happy one. Maybe THEN they'll respect me for who I am!

Finally, we present to you the much awaited one-of-the-most-channiest-chapters of the story!

* * *

With the moon glowing spectacularly bright, a soft movement was illuminated near the trees by the group's campsite. 10 snores kept the mysterious footsteps under secrecy. With a careful glance, the person tiptoed past the crunching branches, the soft hush of stepped-on grass, the scratchy pines against their skin.

Emerging out of the woods, the person inhaled deeply with the soft breeze flying by. She needed her mind distracted from the whole Tawni-Chad ordeal and the soft hush of the passing waves provided that. The girl couldn't help but softly smile, and when she got an urge to twirl and dance in the nighttime serenity, she _had _to go for it.

Humming and spinning about, the Random giggled as the wind played with her hair, messing it around her face, covering her sight.

"Sonny?"

She gasped, finding the faint outline of Chad Dylan Cooper sitting against the tree lazily as he smirked. "Nice dance."

Making sure he couldn't see her furious blush, Sonny wrinkled her nose. Suddenly she found herself remembering the closeness between Tawni and Chad and that made her crinkle her eyebrows further.

Still trying to give him a chance, gently, Sonny took a seat close over by Chad as the two oversaw the quiet stream of the river. "You know, you should try out for '_Woods Idol'," _he chuckled, cautiously rubbing his hand over Sonny's hair to mess it up more-so without feeling his stomach do a loop-de-loop. Right away, his hand was slapped off.

"That's enough," she muttered darkly, scooting over to avoid seeing Chad. Unfortunately for her already-clouded mind of romantic ideas that didn't involve Sonny, Chad too scooted along beside her.

"Oh," he muttered, his long fingers digging thru his vest pocket to bring out travel-size hair product. "I still have Tawni's hair products she loaned me. Give this to her for me, K?" he forced the bottle into the pouting girl's hands. "Now THAT girl," Chad laughed in such a way that made Sonny wince, "_she_ _knows_ how to look _good_. Ya know, her hair's not _half _bad," he shrugged in an almost-non-caring fashion.

Finding the girl before him staring numbly into eyes, Chad continued on, knowing how rebellious Sonny was—she wouldn't care about what he said; she never listened to him. "Apparently only _one_ can have both looks and hair in your show," he smirked, eying Sonny as he messed up her hair again.

This time though, Sonny didn't do anything. What he didn't know was that this time, the words stung Sonny..._deep._

Seeing Sonny quickly swiping the earth from her PJ bottoms and getting up, Chad gaped in a dumbfound way, looking straight up at her. His eyes narrowed at how fast she was walking away, how furiously.

Jumping to his feet, Chad hastened his pace to follow beside her. "Whoa, Sonny, hey! Wait up!" he called, rushing to her side. Not bothered with how well Sonny's knotted hair covered her eyes still, Chad chuckled jokingly, "Whoa, Sonny...Sonny, what's got your hair all....haha, _tangled_ up?"

It wasn't until Sonny threw a rare glare at him that he usually received when he did something demoralizing that he knew something was up. As soon as she locked glances with him, she tried briskly walking faster when her arm got caught in Chad's strong grip.

"Sonny," he muttered softly in unfazed confusion with a sharp exhale and then a perplex half-smile. "What...what just _happened_? You didn't take me _seriously,_ did you?"

"_No!" _Sonny firmly stated in a stubborn pout before sniffling.

Sighing, Sonny knew she couldn't contain the matters between herself for now. A nervous gasp came from her as she tried preventing herself to crying. "Chad...I _never_ take you seriously...I thought I knew you to be the _rub-it-in-your-face _sarcastic type despite being a drama snob." Chad nodded, half-smiling, knowing it to be true before what Sonny said next cut him deep. "But I didn't think you were so shallow to fall for some girl who's all about looks."

After a moment's silence, Sonny's eyes grew wide as Chad burst into a full-fledged laughter, perhaps signifying he didn't hear exactly what Sonny said. She was about to repeat herself when Chad chuckled, "Sonny, you have_ got_ to be kidding me! How could you feel _bad _after I said something like that?"

"How CAN'T I feel bad, Chad?" she cried as Chad froze, diverting his whole attention to her. "For you to tell me how I'm not _good_ enough or _pretty_ enough for you?" she began to sniffle. She didn't know why she was suddenly so weak. Really at any other time, this would had never bugged her and she could find a way to pass over the ordeal laughing but her anxiety was larger than her might. So sick and tired of what could be Chad's _game, _the emotion fueled her energy to keep on walking.

Just as she tried forcibly to pull away, Chad's grasp on her only pulled her in closer to his body.

"Sonny, I never said that," he stated strongly, a look of determination on his eyes.

"Oh _please_," Sonny scoffed, "seems like all you do know is compare me to Tawni—"

"Sonny," Chad interrupted, "Tawni's ..." he shrugged, "_attractive_, sure. But _you're_ the one I've gotten to know this past year, not _her._ You have your own special traits and I like them. Sonny," he softly smiled towards the girl, "we're only talking a lot because of us being friends and knowing each other long ago. There's nothing going on now."

Biting her lip, feeling the tears of apology and confusion about to pour, Sonny felt herself be pulled into the boy's body as Chad wrapped his lenient arms around her. They inherited for those few seconds the power to freeze time when Sonny felt even larger confusion on where Chad's _loyalty _stood. The two stood in the same comfortable position as the river's waves rolled by, lullabying their ears.

"First time I make an actual good joke and I make a girl cry," Chad muttered, only trying to make Sonny laugh. "Seems like we're practicing each other's jobs now. _Eugh!_ What's this camping trip _doing_ to us!?" he dramatically gasped when Sonny giggled a bit.

Embarrassed by the situation her green-eyed monster had stirred, Sonny pulled away, smiling Chad thanks when he reached for his hand to be entwined with hers. The two began to walk on the soft ground, perpendicular to the waves crashing in.

Confusion still dawned on Sonny on whether or not Chad was entirely truthful and soon found her hand pulling out of Chad's hand, whose didn't do anything to stop it.

"Or we can NOT hold hands, that's cool too," the boy chuckled, giving a glance at Sonny to see if there was the slightest trace of a laugh. Nope, notta.

_Well, _thought Sonny, _this _was _a sweet gesture from him. _Before she knew it, her megawatt grin lit up. "Wouldn't it be _great_ if our 2 shows were friends?"

Not really interested, Chad shrugged. "Nah, it doesn't really affect me much."

"How can you say that?" Sonny scorned, her feet stopped in its tracks as she stood right in front of the boy.

He shrugged again. "If they're friends or not—even if they hate each other to the deepest degree...well...I'll still always be friends with you," he softly smiled.

Blushing, Sonny bit her smiling lip and nodded. The two stood still, close against the other as if a kiss would partake anytime soon.

"Well," Sonny tiredly smiled, ruining any chance of romantic tactic, "we better get to bed."

"_Nah," _Chad wrinkled his nose as the girl started him with a raised brow, "not yet." The MF star then gave out a smug smile as he tried being all _smart _and _suave._ "Because of this whole dramatic situation I've put you through, let's do something," he hinted coolly before mysteriously grinning. "Let's go pull a prank."

"What?" she narrowed her eyes.

"You'll see," Chad grinned nearly childishly.

~*~

Sonny followed Chad as the Mackenzie Falls star led her through the dark night, their hands linked together. For the first time since moving to Hollywood, Sonny was seeing a side of Chad she had never seen before, a side of him that was actually…was excited the word she wanted to use? There was a boyish grin on his face as he pulled her along behind him, his feet moving at a fast pace. Chad Dylan Cooper actually seemed to be happy about something other than himself!

"Where are you taking me?" the brunette asked what had to be the millionth time, now barely able to get the words out due to her shortness of breath.

"Don't worry about a thing, Sonny," Chad told her, turning his gaze long enough to flash the Random his award-winning smile. "You're with Chad Dylan Cooper, the king of drama. Kick back, relax, and enjoy your time with the greatest actor of our generation."

"How am I supposed to kick back and relax when you won't even tell me where we're going? First you say something about a prank, then out of nowhere you grab my hand and force me to follow you. For all I know, you could be pulling a prank on _me_, not asking for my help to pull a prank on someone else. Maybe you…you're…" It then dawned on her, causing her to gasp as Chad continued leading her away, "You're in cahoots with Candy Face, aren't you?! You're leading me to his secret cave so he can do whatever is it Candy Face does to people! I bet you even - Why are we stopping in front of Tent 3?"

_Wow, she talks a lot when she's angry! _Chad thought, his hand letting go of Sonny's as he put a finger over his lips, motioning for her to be quiet. He leaned his ear against the tent the couple had stopped in front of, trying his best to hear the noises coming from inside. To his delight, all he could hear was snoring.

"Are you ready to commence with our prank?" he whispered, giddily rubbing his hands together. "Here's what we are going to do: Steal Marshall's phone and change all his contacts to fake numbers!"

As the actor turned his back to Sonny, his fingers on the tent's zipper so he could begin their silent ascent, he was forced to stop when two hands gripped his arm, pulling him backwards. Chad stumbled several feet away from the tent thanks to Sonny, who kept her clutch on his arm, staring up at him with a horrified expression.

"What do you think we're doing?!" she hissed, slapping his chest. "We can't just walk into their tent like that! What if someone wakes up and we get caught?"

"Skylar and Ferguson are the only two in there besides your director. They can sleep through anything!"

Trying to turn back toward the tent, Chad wasn't surprised when Sonny dragged him back to her side.

"Look, Chad, if Marshall catches us trying to prank him, he could punish us by making us go home early!"

"I'm not seeing how that would be a punishment."

He received another slap from the actress for his snide remark.

"I'm used to pulling pranks on you and the rest of your cast, but…" She bit her lip nervously, refusing to meet Chad's eyes. "I've never pulled one on an adult figure before. If we were to go through with your prank, and that's a huge IF, how would we go about it without getting caught?"

"That's easy," Chad answered conceitedly. "We follow the steps in Mackenzie Falls episode #24: Penelope Pulls A Prank." He pulled a script out from somewhere (Sonny wasn't sure she wanted to know where) and started flipping through the pages. "See, when Penelope tried to pull a prank on Skylar to give Mackenzie a break from his evil half-brother, she followed these simple steps: be sneaky, don't get caught, and when the person being pranked demands to know who did it, deny it was you."

Sonny still wasn't convinced Marshall was the best target. Obviously the man could handle a joke, being the director of a comedy show and everything, but that did not mean he would enjoy making a phone call only to find out the number was incorrect. Marshall loved to laugh, but he knew how to throw a fit when he was angry. Just as Sonny opened her mouth to explain all this to Chad-

"Sonny, Sonny, Sonny." She felt his hand on her shoulder. It was too dark for her to make out his details, but Sonny could tell Chad was shaking his head. "I thought after everything that happened between us tonight, we could do something together. You know, something that might strengthen that friendship thing you're always telling me about. I was really hoping we could use this prank to bond."

He sighed loudly.

"Oh well. I guess if you would rather go to sleep than hang out with Chad Dylan Cooper…"

"I'll do the stupid prank," Sonny gave in, allowing Chad to start for the tent again. When she pulled him back to her this time, it was so she could lower his face until it was even with hers. "Read my lips, Cooper: If we get caught…I'm blaming you."

"Fine," Chad agreed, smirking.

"Fine," Sonny confirmed.

"Good."

"Good."

"Will you just come into the tent before everyone wakes up?" Chad ended their fight, grabbing Sonny's shoulders and pushing her in front of him so she wouldn't be able to prolong the prank any longer.

Just as Chad predicted, Skylar and Ferguson didn't flinch as the two Hollywood stars tiptoed around their bodies, making their way to the biggest lump and the one farthest from the door. Marshall snored loudly as Sonny knelt at his side, Chad stepping over his body as he kneeled on the other side. Slowly, as gently as possible, Chad eased the cell phone out of Marshall's pocket (apparently he slept in his clothes, a fact that, although somewhat creepy, was better than finding him in just a pair of underwear - or worse). Once the device was in his hands, Chad handed it over to Sonny.

Keeping her back toward Marshall to act as a wall so he would never see the light from his phone, Sonny easily accessed his contact list. With her fingers gliding across the keypad, she changed each and every number. A few of them she used real numbers of people she knew, and others she simply made up just for the fun of it. When Chad leaned over to check her work, he got into the game as well, taking the phone from her hands and adding in a few of his own creations. Both teens were trying not to snicker when they finally slipped the phone back into Marshall's pocket. He let out a snore that sounded almost loud enough to be a bear's roar-

-which was the sound that sent Chad and Sonny running out of the tent as fast as possible. They didn't have to run far before they doubled over in laughter, Chad leaning against a nearby tree to keep his balance while Sonny clutched at her stomach. Once they finally had a chance to calm down again, Chad extended his hand toward Sonny.

"So…Are we good?" he asked.

Sonny stared at his hand for several moments, feeling a smile creeping onto her lips. Instead of shaking Chad's hand, she slapped it in a celebratory high-five.

"We are so good," she reassured him.

Chad smiled. Sonny returned it.

For the first time during the entire camping trip, everything was perfect.


	7. Chapter 7

**TFM: **anon remember-ith where-ith we last took off?**LIVS:**not a clue-eth**TFM:**adventure-ith anon shall take today?hmm..ANON no idea-itch to do what**LIVS:**so he sitteth under a tree to thinketh about it?**TFM:**and apple-ploppeth on his fishy headAND EARTH DAY SAVES HIM!!!!!

**LIVS:**then he goes to seeth Oceans - and remembers how hungry he is for fish**TFM:**Fish-eth he ain't?

**LIVS:**he wanteth a career in cannabilism**TFM:**So he take internship on learning how to eat Brother Jonasspecifically Joe

**LIVS: **Jonas kind of sounds like a fish name...just saying**TFM:**XD Mahi Mahi is.....I dunno. K, RETAKE!

*Take 2*

**LIVS: **donde esta mi pantalones?**TFM: **me get ug ug letter with gut fish....you know another language!?!?**LIVS: **letter with gut fish?

**TFM: **what'd you SAY!?!?what should I record for our amazing reviewers to read?!?but most of all, what did you say!?!?

**LIVS: **Where are my pants?**TFM: **XD girl, i was totally in the zone for anon and ug ug when you interrupted!ah...hmm...that sounds dirty.

Take 3

**LIVS: **I like Spanish better**TFM: **i understand spanish no better**LIVS: **you need to learneth**TFM: **egghead and anon all side-eth me againstbrainy-heads**LIVS: **ug ug. they goeth to college to become brainy-heads

**Anon:** seeing as I am a fair participant of this equacious discussion, I say that I must have a chance to speak**LIVS: **is equacious a word?**TFM:***sobs* but college-eth me go to! not ug ug, brainy head or anon!no, spell check didn't think so but I know it is--I just spelled it wrongShut up, anon

**LIVS: **they no teacheth Spanish there**Anon:** Yes, well ma'dam, the delicate balance of hispanic speakers in an unlocated tropical island isolated by all civilization is well too off not needed

**TFM:**Cook-eth him, I say. talk too much-eth, he does=) we have 19 pages nowthey're gonna hate us**LIVS: **ohh eateth anon!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Anon:** I beg your pardon, m'ladies...

**TFM: **CALLED US LADIES HE DID-UTH!**LIVS: **I've been saying they'll hate us since we were at 11 pages**TFM: **=)**LIVS: **what is wrongeth with that? would you rather be calledeth a man?**TFM: **k, ...so next chapter, should we have teh death of 'anon'ug ug we caveman, no-eth?Whoa...cave-It dream had-eth that Anon turned to Chad Dylan Cooper....*dramatic gasp*

**LIVS: **anon turned into Chad?**TFM: **dream, did itWE MUST PRAY TO HIM!!!!!*tribal prayer* Ug ug whoosha ug ug whooshaI coconut to him!

**LIVS: **anon or chadI coconut everyone!!

**TFM:**....I dunno. both deliciousk, we're at 20 pages, we should wrap it up**LIVS: **goodbye *throws coconut to you***TFM:** =) we should wrap up CHad AND anon*quick, do chad/anon's talking!***LIVS:** umm... *Chad takes out hammer and uses it on Anon***TFM: **TO BE CONTINUED...

_**THE AIR DATE FOR "THE LEGEND OF CANDY FACE" IS MAY 2!!!!!!!!!**_

Disclaimer: We do not own anything dealing with Disney's "Sonny with a Chance" but the part in the story where Bitterman goes "you're replaceable", we didn't steal that. We had that written months before it was said in the "High School Miserable" episode. Just clarifying that. Cuz we're especially epic like that, having Disney saying the same stuff we did! Oh, but we probably did "borrow" some of the lines from _StarStruck. _And from "Wizards of Waverly Place—The Movie". Don't worry, Disney. Once you hire us two, we'll pay you guys back with interest.

Ooh! Quick, contest time! Can you locate a quote from SWAC's song "High School Miserable"?

We know this chapter's kinda long—sorry about that. But we only have one more real chapter left after this, the one after _that _will be the short epilogue usually seen after the last commercial. Plus, there's channy!

* * *

The lake Chad and Sonny had sat nearby just hours previously now had another occupant _within _it. Fresh green leaves left the light breeze shrilling as it blowed over, the sun met the waking Earth in light-enough heat that wasn't overwhelming just yet. Everything was _just _right. Ms. Bitterman softly smiled, her eyes still closed as she unconsciously inhaled fresh air, her ears taking in the sense that she was about to go down a waterfall...

_Wait, what!?_

Promptly, the teacher's eyes flashed open, suddenly bugging out as she, not only _heard, _but_ saw _the rush of water dangerously speeding by, only to merge with nothingness and air as it all fell, lunging down. Gasping, the woman frantically looked side to side—finding no help—unless she could pull a _Snow White _and have the deer and eagles pull her away from her cot that was her raft in the lake.

"_HELPP!!!!! HEEELLLPP!!!!!"_

Down went the cot, lady and all.

~*~

As breakfast was being served—the last meal served by Nature they'd ever have if they choose it to be, the gang, all awake and out in the center of their campground, either groggily moved about or quietly chewed on the playdo-like oatmeal. Each sat in thought, disturbed by the sighting of Candy Face last night. Instead of dreams full of lollipops and gummy bears Candy-Face should had ought to stir, everyone was slightly disturbed throughout the whole of the night—even more so when strange footsteps were heard..._after curfew._

_Speaking of which..._

Folding her clothes and packing up her belongings, Sonny readied herself within her open tent when she found her eyes unconsciously looking up, locking glances with a particular camp-mate.

Catching her glance—and most likely her breath too (_Who _was he after all?!) — Chad softly smiled, the _humble _smile he only allowed himself to portray when near her. Hopefully no one around his log and him were just out-of-the-blue watching him when they should be eating their meal instead.'_Awh!!' _Sonny cooed inside her head, beaming brightly at him and lowering her gaze as soon as she realized what she was doing and who she was doing it to.

With a single index finger, Chad motioned her to come over to him, patting the empty seat beside him. Her grin continuously spreading from side to side, Sonny stepped out of her tent, dropping all chores as Chad smiled up at her.

"Let me go get some food," she grinned, turning her back on him playfully when he sarcastically muttered.

"You and your human nature of eating. When are you gonna realize, Sonny, that the best of stars _don't _eat?"

Nearing close up to him, her lips pursed in an almost tantalizing way, close enough for no one else to intercept on their conversation, Sonny smirked. "When I meet an aspiring star who's the best and is also anorexic, I'll keep that in mind."

Shaking his head, Chad chuckled, watching Sonny walk away and towards the little table of food when Ms. Bitterman's booming voice startled the mellowness of breakfast.

"_SON-NAY!" _the adult randomly shouted forth, before calming down. Everyone gasped.

Marching towards them was a drenched woman with her fiery long red hair clumping over her body like leeches and seaweed. Up and coming, she came, a furious glance of death stretching across her face. Before anyone had the notion of scurrying for their lives, she began screaming. "

"_IF I COULD, I WOULD GET WHOEVER PUT MY COT AND I IN THE LAKE __**FIRED **__AND KNOWING WHAT YOU TEENAGERS ARE LIKE, I WOULD ASSUME IT WAS ALL OF YOU!!! IF I FIND A SINGLE CLUE AS TO WHO SET ME UP THERE, I'M SENDING YOU STRAIGHT BACK TO THE STUDIOS—!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

"Joy, Joy, JOY!!!!!!!!!" Marshall screamed, trying to gain his lady friend's attention."_NO, THERE IS NO__** JOY**__ IN A PRIDEFUL WOMAN FROM THE NAVY BEING PLAYED LIKE THAT—!!"_

"_Joy, it was ME!" _Marshall interrupted, his bald head growing clammier by the minute from her screams. That stopped her cold.

"_What?" _she muttered in a voice similar to death. Heck, it was probably _scarier _than Death's call!

"I-I," he stammered, taking steps backward as Ms. Bitterman narrowed in on him in intimidation, "I wanted to have my f-fun along with the k-kids and so I thought it'd be _funny _cuz I'm the _Randoms _executive producer and so I _do _funny." He then nudged her suavely. "_See what I did there_? _S-see it? _C-cuz I'm choosing sides with my Randoms while you side with the _Falls _so –" as Marshall goofily grinned hesitantly, proud of his somewhat-pun when the woman put her hand up, silencing him.

"That's _why _we broke _up, _Marshall," she stated bored-like.

Ferguson narrowed his head down, covering his mouth as he muttered aloud. "_Oooh. BURN."_

Just as the Randoms were about to snap, in defense for their father-like figure, Joy began shaking her head, unable to comprehend this.

"And I know your strength, Marshall," she continued on. "You can't even carry a _tent."_

The man fumbled with his fingers. "There was stuff in it…"

"It wasn't even _built!"_

Forcing herself to stay calm, her words ended up shoving itself out through Ms. Bitterman's clenched teeth. _"All _I'm saying is that _someone _must have helped you. It must have been an inside job."

Slowly, Zora nervously took some tip-toe steps backwards, hiding behind her cast. "_Emphasis," _Ms. Bitterman barked, her eyes slowing trying to find the littlest Random, her _so-called-'tent-buddy'_, "on '_inside'."_

Quickly, Sonny decided to cover for her cast mate. "Ms. Bitterman, but I-_I_ didn't _do_ anything!"Pursing her lips, the woman decided to forget about it, though her wet clothes made her feel uncomfortable with it clinging to her. She contained herself, straightening up. "I know, dear. I called you because you're trustworthy." One by one, the group of people began to break away from the two females talking, seeing as this 'fight' would lead to no such drama, tears, or bloodshed. "And I need that quality for a special task," Ms. Bitterman finished.

A grin immediately flashed from Sonny's face. "For what? Something _important_ like being the judge of our next activity? O-or finding Chastity when her own cast won't?" she stated exuberantly, earning herself a well-deserved complete set _MacKenzie Falls' _glares.

"No," the teacher stated blatantly. "I need you to help me take apart the tents since we're leaving today."

Despite the whole groups cheering of that happy note, Sonny's smile immediately fell off, her eyes quickly landing on the seat by Chad, realizing it was the only one left and Tawni was nearly done getting her food. Tawni too was looking around for place to sit, soon finding her eyes laying on the empty seat. Quickly, the brunette thought up of something.

"But Ms. B," she dryly laughed, "I-I'm not _nearly_ as trustworthy as _Tawni._ C-choose her!" her high-pitched voice came as to play as both Tawni and Joy's head snapped towards her. "_**What?!**_"

"A-and," Sonny rambled on in a dry chuckle, "I'm...uh...I'm REALLY hungry though."

With a stoic look on her face, Bitterman shrugged. "That's quite fine, you'll still live..." she then wrinkled her nose and looked upward as a side thought. "And even if you don't...well..." she said slowly before shrugging again, "you're replaceable."

Rubbing her temples as Sonny grimaced, not knowing what to do, Ms. Bitterman was beginning to grow sick of this stalling. "_Sonny, do you want an F or nots_!?" her voice strained in all anger.

The girl groaned; there was _no_ way out of this one.

"No ma'am."

Grumpily, she stomped over past Chad (and now Tawni's) shared log, taking apart the boy's tent, slowly trying to listen in on what they had to say to each other.

Knowing Sonny was probably beadily watching her, Tawni meekly chuckled, creating small talk with Chad. Because of the whole talk with Sonny last night, she didn't want to appear as if she were really interested in him. "Can you _believe_ Sonny thought we'd actually be together just because of us talking?"

"Really?" Chad pretended to be surprised, showing the least bit of interest. "_Heh," _Chad chuckled, mixing his oatmeal slowly without thought. He too knew Sonny was probably watching them and didn't want to mislead her nor the blonde when he remembered. "Oh," quickly reached for the travel-size bottle. "Here's your _Tame-Lame hair_. You, my dear," he smiled dramatically as Sonny watched from behind the tent she was trying to break apart; she jaw-dropped upon hearing this, "are a life-savor."After Tawni's quick laugh—Tawni laugh 4: the _Flirt _—Sonny's teeth clenched, quickly taking out the rod in the tent and snapping it in half. With her eyebrows creasing in anger, the girl was at her wit's edge as she soon daydreamed the tents became tiny little buildings with little people, all with blonde hair and sparkly eyes and great clothes. Sonny giggled haughtily, for she wasn't taking apart tents but she was _Son-zilla, _roaring her way throughout the tiny town, tearing apart the structures, wrecking all havoc for the pretty blond people. "_Grr," _she growled, tugging the tent out from the stakes in the ground with as much force as possible, "I will _ruin _you all!!" Her body shook, yanking as far as she could to rip the tent into shreds until she heard their _'chiming voices' (_she gagged on that).

Narrowing her eyes, she bent slightly over, hiding behind the now ripped-and-even-chewed-up tent to eavesdrop on their conversation."I mean," Chad continued on with his rare praise, "no _wonder_ you two have half-decent hair!"Right before she could beam again at the infatuation it was giving her, her smile dropped. "Um..." she dryly laughed. "W-what two?" her chuckle began to falter as she wrinkled her nose.

Quietly pulling at the tent, Sonny pouted, not being able to quite hear every word discussed when her feet entangled within the loose material of the tent. "_Whoa!" _she tripped, becoming trapped within the cloth.

Chad laughed at Tawni, his eyebrow aroused up. "You and Sonny, of course. I mean—," he modestly shrugged, giving off a half-smile, "have you _seen_ her hair?"Looking over her should to where Sonny was now fully covered with the tent material, trying to pull the huge sheet off of her, Tawni grimaced towards Chad. "Um..." Tawni's smile pressed on, more faltering this time. "I don't...I don't let her use my hair product."

Chad nodded, taking a look at what Sonny was doing and narrowing his eyes at whatever she _was _doing. "Oh...well..." he shrugged again, "she's still got really gr—," but by then he caught himself revealing too much information, "—_gross..._hair," he corrected, his eyes widen when he gave a glance towards Sonny's direction (still fighting with the tent trying to succumb her). He shook his head. "Nah, actually, I can tolerate it."

The blond girl gasped harshly, a petite hand over her lips. "Jeez, you make it seem like you _like_ Sonny," she then laughed, finding the thought ridiculously and yet still hoping it weren't true.

Growing red by the second, Chad tugged on his shirt. "_Whaa?" _he screeched eagerly. "Course not!"

Tawni snorted. "Oh _please! _I haven't seen you this in love since Ms. Gludy Goody baked those _Chippermonkey Choco-noodlers!"_

Chad sighed happily, reminiscing in the memories of childhood. "Those were some _heavenly _cookies."

Tawni's glare on him was stone. "_SPILL," _she demanded.

Taken aback, Chad gave another glance between the two Random girls, one of which who was still under the other boys' tent. "No...I...Sonny..." he began, stuttering in his high-pitched voice, "...w-where'd you get _that_ idea from?" he snorted. She's..." by this time, Sonny had been declared the victor in the wrestling match, fighting her way out and stomping on the tent until it was nothing but shreds and footprints did she continue listening in on the two blondes' discussion as best she could, "... so overly perky and exuberantly bright and her eyes shine like the whole world's innocent and her heart is always in the right place and she stands up for what she believes in and her hair's just so bouncy and a-and ..."

Throughout the time of Chad's rambling, Sonny's face grew paler and paler. _This was it, _she thought. _He's confessing to her right now! 'Your eyes shine like the whole world's innocent...your hair's just so bouncy'...he was only talking to me to get to her all this time! _She thought, trying to blink back the tears and anger.

Just then, Chad finished his spiel. "a-and..._I don't like Sonny_!!" he cried, remembering why he was _explaining _himself in the first place. Meanwhile, just some feet away behind them, Sonny's eyes filled with the deepest of sorrow, stomping away angrily to get her now-probably cold breakfast. Chad too embarrassedly got up, leaving Tawni to have the log for herself. He could feel the heat and blush upon him and needed a breath of fresh air without any eyes on him and his cover nearly blown. Sonny gets mad, walks away, Chad embarrassedly gets up and leaves Tawni--. Tawni goes "Wow. Wonder what he would had said if he actually DID like Sonny!"

~*~

Sonny sat by Nico and Grady, pretending she had no idea of the blonde jerk throb beginning to make his way toward her.

"Hey Sonny," Nico said, making it easier for the brunette to keep her eyes off Chad. It was impolite to have a conversation with someone if you didn't look at them. "You want our last berries?""Nah—Sonny's too nice," Grady waved off Nico's words, his own hand reaching toward the proffered food. "I'll take them."Sonny stole a glance over her shoulder. Chad was still behind her, making his way slowly toward the group. She glared at him, warning him to stay away. Grady's words, as much as he was like a brother to her, only fueled her anger.

"Hey Sonny—" Chad said softly from behind, ignoring her warning. Just then, Sonny interrupted whatever he was going to say after his greeting, turning to Nico and Grady.

"Actually guys…I'll take them. Because as much as I'm nice," she began to say calmly, though all restraints would soon demolish, "I'm also a strong and independent woman who doesn't let other people take advantage of her and I'm totally worth it to get those last berries! DO YOU HEAR ME, I'M TOTALLY WORTH IT!!!!!!!!"Swiping them from Nico's hand, Sonny gobbled up every last berry, a look of hunger crossing her now puffed up face and cheeks. Dashing away quickly, she left all three boys gawking after her.

~*~

"Gather round, kids," Marshall called out as he and Ms. Bitterman rejoined the group, done discussing whatever they had been talking about for the past few minutes. "Who's ready to find out what today's activity is?!"

Groans met his enthusiastic shout.

"Come on, people!" Sonny punished the other teens. "Ms. Bitterman and Marshall have worked hard to put together these games for us. The least we can do to thank them is act like we're enjoying ourselves!"

"She has a point," Ms. Bitterman agreed. "This is the most fun activity we have planned for the entire trip!"

"Coming from someone who thinks scowling into a mirror is fun…I don't know about you guys, but that doesn't sound very promising to me," Ferguson muttered soft enough for only the teens to hear. They started giggling-

-Until Ms. Bitterman scowled, shutting them up right away.

"Alright, alright, let's concentrate now," Marshall said, putting an end to the tense moment. "For this event, all of you will be divided up into teams-,"

Tawni rushed forward, nearly billowing Sonny to the ground. The actress gripped Chad's arm with both her hands, her grasp seeming tight enough to cut off Chad's circulation.

"I call Chad's team!" she exclaimed, never dropping her death-clutch.

_Of course you do,_ Sonny thought to herself, glaring daggers at the blonde couple. _I'm sure you two have so much to talk about. You can discuss the importance of hair product and your mutual hate for Sonny Munroe!!_

"Oh, man! What's wrong with you, Tawn?!" Nico shook his head sadly. "Why do you actually WANT towork with Chad?!?"

"He hates the wilderness just as much as I do," Tawni replied. "That means he'll want to finish whatever this amazing game is as fast as possible. As long as I'm teamed up with him, I'll be done sooner than the rest of you."

"Although I'm happy you're so willing to work with a member of the Mackenzie Falls cast, the teams have already been decided on," Marshall told Tawni before glancing at the almighty clipboard. "You're working with Ferguson, not Chad. Zora, you'll be paired with Skylar. Nico and Grady, you two are together-," The two boys slapped high-fives. "-With Penelope since Chastity isn't here to even out the teams. That leaves…"

His voice trailed off as Sonny turned her attention to Chad, who smiled brightly at her, wiggling his fingers in greeting. _Perfect, _the brunette thought, rolling her eyes. _This is just perfect._

"Here's how this event is going to work," Marshall started explaining. "Basically, each group is going head-to-head in a huge scavenger hunt. You'll follow the clues that will be given to you in order to find whatever item the clue tells you to find. Another clue will be with that item and so on and so on. The first group to reach the cave and find their last item will be declared the winners."

"Here's where your schoolwork comes into play," Ms. Bitterman continued, handing each group a strip of paper. "You must use your brain to decipher your clue and figure out where the next one is."

"Joy and I snuck into the woods while you were sleeping last night," Marshall finished up the rules. "The first item you're looking for are rocks that we spray painted last night. To know which color your team is looking for, you need to figure out the clue that's now in your hands."

Without further ado, each team turned their attention to their papers.

~*~

After Zora had been able to find the colored rock without a problem, Skylar was leaving the clue figuring out to her. He hated to admit it, but the young girl was REALLY smart. Besides, he liked getting out of the work. All he had to do was walk at her side, making sure she didn't step on a branch or run into a puddle while reading the next clue. He didn't see why everyone thought Zora to be strange. She seemed fairly normal to him.

"We're looking for a tree this time," she mumbled, her eyes never leaving the scrap of paper that had been taped to their rock. They were in the lead in terms of finding their own rock first.

"Well, that should be easy," Skylar said, nodding ahead. "There's a tree right there! And over there - and right here!"

"We're not looking for just any tree," Zora explained. "This is what our clue says: 'Trees and trees on every side, by the time you see them all you might feel fried. Don't stress out or be filled with doubt. Please don't whine or get out of line. The tree you want is made from _____."'

"Um…" Skylar stared blankly at Zora. "That doesn't really tell us what kind of tree we're looking for…""Sure it does!" Zora protested. "Can't you figure out the clue?"

No, Skylar had no idea what the correct answer was. With Zora staring up at him expectantly, waiting for him to put two-and-two together, he couldn't admit that to her. Instead, he let out a nervous laugh.

"Of course I figured out the clue!" he lied flawlessly. "Then what's the answer?""If I told you what the answer was, how would I know you were really able to figure it out?" Zora narrowed her eyes and Skylar flashed her his best smile.

"I'm only going to tell you because this is a race and I want to beat the other teams," she said. "We're looking for a pine tree.""A pine tree," Skylar repeated. "That's exactly the same answer I was going to say!""_Uh huh_," Zora replied, disbelief in her tone.

The two rivaling stars started walking again.

"So…What, exactly, does a pine tree look like?"Zora sighed loudly. It was going to be a long day.

~*~

"Can I see the clue?" Chad asked as he led the way through the woods, Sonny trailing along behind him.

"Nope," Sonny replied tartly, pressing the paper Ms. Bitterman had handed her tighter to her chest.

"Fine," Chad sighed, tired of trying. He had been begging to see the clue since the scavenger hunt had started five or ten minutes ago. "At least read it aloud so I know what the clue is."

"Why would I do that?" Sonny demanded, sounding offended. "Don't you think I'm smart enough to figure it out? You know I write sketches for my show, don't you? All you do is read from the script someone else writes for you. I bet you even hire people to do your homework so you don't have to do it! I'm perfectly capable of figuring out this clue on my own, Chad."

"Then at least let me know what the answer is," Chad said. "I feel stupid walking around with no idea what colored stone I'm looking for."

"Maybe you feel stupid now, but you look that way all the time." When Chad stopped walking to glare at his partner, she quickly covered her face with the paper. "All it says is, 'Every night and every day, the sun likes to come out and play. Don't look into the light because it just may blind you, it's so bright. You can figure this out, my human fellow, by telling me the sun is the color ______."'

"What's the answer?" Chad wondered, waiting for Sonny to tell him.

"Really, Chad?" She put one hand on her hip, motioning to the sky with her other. "You don't know what color the sun is?"

"Well, since the clue says not to look into it the sun because it's so bright…"

Passing Chad as she continued walking, Sonny brushed against his shoulder as she passed him. "It's yellow! We're looking for a yellow rock, Cooper."

"Oh," Chad's lips formed a perfect 'o'. "Couldn't the clue just have asked what color we see after going into a bathroom and-,"

Sonny covered her ears quickly, not wanting to hear the rest as she furiously stomped away.

Catching her action, Chad jogged towards her, eyes narrowed now. "Ok, _why _are you being so _stubborn?_""HA!" Sonny mockingly laughed before growing sour. "I am NOT being stubborn.""I can't believe it. you're being stubborn about being stubborn!"Whipping her head harsh enough to almost be given whiplash, she glared at him. "Stick in the mud..." she muttered.

The two locked eyes, except for this time icy cold blue met glaring brown. "Snappy McSnappers," Chad snorted.

"Really, Chad," she mocking took offense. "You did _not _just make up a lame name to insult me."

"Oh, but I _did, _Sonny," he smirked, trying to sound suave when he drew out an overly-exaggerated sigh. "What's your _problem_ with me?"

Jerking to a stop, she took an intimidating step towards the guy, her eyes like slits. _He was unbelievable. _"My _problem_ is that you and your stupid _show _is here with us! Harassing us w-with," the two continued walking now towards the opening to the river bank as she let off some steam, "the catty comments and the constant assault!" she snapped.

Chad smugly tugged on his shirt, conceitedly smirking. "Nah, that's all me."

His comment _should had _earned himself a very painful burning slap from the ball of sunshine had her sight not been on the galore of tiny pebbles, each a brilliant color that all seemed like a sandy-yellowish color. The two jaw-dropped before nervously looking at one another. Finally, they came to terms for something—_this would be a pain. _

~*~

Now knowing their mission was to locate a pine tree and collect the pine that had the following clue, Zora and Skylar stopped at the specific foot of the 'pine' tree that—if reading it correctly—their map had led them. Of course, searching for a single pine tree in a deciduous leafy forest was like singling out a needle in a haystack, but they were quite sure this was it.

Skylar looked around the bare bark of the tree. "There's the tree," he muttered, his eyes crossed. "But then...where's the pines?"

_Or...not._

Zora took a step forward, analyzing the nature of the exposed tree. "The deers probably ripped the bottom ones off," she nodded, glad that she was finally able to put her intelligence into good use. "They have a habit of doing so, ripping as much as their little necks can reach." Trying to find what else was on the tree, or how far the tree reached, the two stretched their necks, looking up steeply when they spotted the lowest branches that were covered endlessly with pines...7 to 8 feet above.

The boy whistled. "Those are some _big _deers."

~*~

Taking off his vest, Chad rolled up his sleeves and pants, panting. He hadn't worked _this _much sweat since....he couldn't even recount it. Squirting some of his water onto his face and chest, he sat on top of a boulder, tired out as Sonny determinedly continued to work, her hair in knots once again.

He heard a quick gasp from the girl. "I found it! Chad, Chad, come here!" she urged, grinning with the excitement of a four-year-old during an Easter egg hunt. As he calmly walked—seriously, what why should he have to get worked over a _rock?—_Sonny perkily ran up to him, both meeting half way. Leaning close to each other, they stared at the object in her hand—a smooth blinding yellow pebble.

"_Awh! _Look how _pretty_ it is!" She sighed beaming, tilting it left and right to watch how beautiful the sunlight hit it. Plucking out the little note attached to it, Chad made no attempt at reading whatever he was currently holding, thus placing the map and rhyme in his pocket without Sonny's detection. Having done so, he looked back at Sonny, rolling her eyes as she continued marveling at the item. He snorted. "It should be blue."

Sonny ignored him, content with her sight of the precious jewel. "Awh!"

"Awh!" Chad cooed mockingly at her before _scrunch! _Suddenly Chad's face was imprinted on the groove of the rock, the part that had reflected the brightest and the prettiest. Sonny's face dropped to pure horror as she saw Chad showed her his _Chad stamp, _the ink on it blue. He lamely laugh. "Haha. You're right, it _is _beautiful!"

"_CHAD!" _she screeched, starting to wring his neck with one hand and punch his shoulder with the other as he began screaming, fighting her away, but to no avail.

~*~

It was hot. The sun beat down on the back of Tawni's neck, forcing her precious blonde hair to lay flat. Sweat was bad enough when she was doing something worthy of becoming gross and disgusting.

Walking through the woods aimlessly wasn't a task worthy of the sweat pouring into her eyes.

"This is stupid," Tawni declared, using her arm to wipe off her forehead. "I'm too pretty to go through all this pain!"

"What pain?" Ferguson asked. He walked just behind the tween queen, allowing her to think she was leading the way. Every time a tree or stick was in his way, he rushed forward to move it like the true gentleman he was. "I'm the one doing all the work. All you have to do is walk down a straight path!"

"At least I'm not the one who lost the clue," Tawni shot back.

"Actually…You did lose the clue. You took it from me while I was trying to read it, remember?"

"Only because you were reading it silently instead of in a voice I could hear!"

"I was going to let you read it as soon as I was done!"

"Oh." Tawni hadn't known that tidbit of information. "Well, you should have let me read it first. I am a girl, after all."

"Maybe if you would have waited for me to hand it over instead of trying to rip it from my hands, we both wouldn't have let go at the same time and let the stupid clue blow away!"

"Maybe if you had handed it over instead of making me fight for it, I could be holding the clue now instead of letting it float along the surface of the water!"

The two teens fell silent as they stared at each other, both too angry to say another word. It was Ferguson who shook his head and continued walking first. Tawni, not wanting to be left behind, scampered after him.

"You did get to read the clue before we lost it…Didn't you?" she asked, fearing she already knew the answer.

"Only two words," Ferguson replied. "We'll have to find the cave Marshall and Bitterman told us about without using any clues, I guess."

"Do you have any idea where the cave is?"

"Not a clue."

Tawni sighed loudly, rolling her eyes as she swept her hair into a ponytail. It was going to be a long hike.

~*~

Chad made sure to put his hand on the rock seconds before Sonny did. No way was he going to let her get away with hiding another clue from him until she felt ready to share. Being the goody two-shoes she was, she didn't so much as yell at him for stealing the clue. She did something much worse: she followed behind him, her arms folded over her chest, grumbling the whole while about unfairness.

"Unlike some people, I'm not selfish enough to hold the clue hostage," Chad said, growing sick of Sonny's complaining. "Come here and help me solve it."

"You're admitting to needing my help?" Sonny asked slowly, cautiously. She couldn't help but wonder if it was some sort of trap.

"No, no," Chad scoffed, blowing off Sonny's suggestion. "I just don't feel like solving the clue, so I thought I would let you do it."

Sonny tried ripping the new paper from Chad's hands, but he held it firmly, lowering it so they could both study the paper at once. Angry Chad wasn't letting her have things her way, Sonny refused to let him ruin their chances of winning the scavenger hunt. She stood on her tiptoes, leaning in so she could see the clue as Chad read it.

"'You're stuck in the woods with tons of trees. I bet you think finding a specific one is a great big tease! Don't worry because it won't be as hard as it sounds. After searching for hours you'll lose plenty of pounds. Your tree shares a name with a special breakfast food, one you can pour over pancakes or waffles or whatever puts you in the mood. Rhyming with the word staple, the tree you want goes by the name of ____."'

"Obviously, this clue was written for you to figure out," Chad informed Sonny. "Why? Your brain isn't big enough to figure it out?" Sonny taunted in a baby voice, patting Chad's arm reassuringly.

"No. Because I don't eat things like waffles and pancakes for breakfast." His eyes roamed over Sonny's figure. "I need to keep my figure looking perfect if I want to stay the greatest actor of our generation."

Sonny's hands instantly covered her stomach as she inhaled, trying to become as small as possible.

"You didn't - How could you…" Her eyes were full of fury. "Really, Chad? You're really going to stand there and tell me I'm _fat_?!"

"I never said that.""You didn't _not_ say it.""I'm sorry…Did you want me to lie? _OW!_"

Gaping at the red mark on his arm from where Sonny had just seconds ago slapped him, the girl stuck her nose high into the air, taking off in the opposite direction than where Chad was going.

"Just for that, I'm not telling you the answer to the clue," she informed him."Fine," Chad shrugged, following after her. "I don't need to know the answer. You'll lead me to the right tree anyway."

"What makes you so sure?""This is a group event, Sonny. You can't win without me."

She sighed, earning a huge smirk from Chad. They both knew he was right--Which resulted in one furious member of the team walking alongside an elated one.

"Maple," Sonny muttered, trying to turn Chad around. "The answer is maple. Go look for a maple tree over there while I look over here."

"No can do, teammate," Chad protested, slipping an arm around her shoulders. "I believe our rules were to work together. You're stuck with me, Munroe."

She made a face, looking over to the side, in a way that Chad could still see her expression. "I'd rather be captured by Candy Face."

~*~

With Zora already standing on his shoulder, Skylar grunted, trying as hard as ever to now step on his tip-toes to get her higher up to reach at least the lowest of the pine tree branch. So far, it wasn't enough though.

"_Lift!" _The girl barked, her little arms stretching as far as she could as she _also _tried stepping on her little piggies. "Higher!"

"I'm trying!" Skylar whined, his face now red. He wasn't able to control this burden on his shoulders—all 100 pounds of it.

"Put your _back_ in it, man!"

"I would..." he grunted, "but you're..._breaking _it!"

Suddenly, a strange rustling was heard from aside. Straining his head as far as he could, Skylar gasped—his eyes more bugged than they've ever been when taping _MacKenzie Falls. _"_**CANDY FAAAACE!!"**_

Many yards away, almost far enough for the monster to not have even _noticed _them, stood Candy Face. Hearing its name called it, it steered off its original course, its licorice eyes watching the two kids. It let out a banshee roar.

A look of panic crossed Zora—a rare sight to behold. "_What_?! Not _now_, I'm just so _close_ to getting a single pine!"

"I thought we needed one with the clue—?" Skylar yelled, his intelligence kicking in at the wrong time.

Shuddering as the monster let out another scream, Skylar shook his head. "We gotta _go!"_

"Well tell _him_ to _wait!" _

With his head furiously tossing from to Zora's position and Candy Face's position, Skylar quickly made up his mind—he'd move _his _position. _"_See ya!" he exclaimed, nearly shoving her upwards into all the pines, thinking that he had just saved her, getting her out of reach from the monster's clutch. And with that, he dashed away to hide. from getting her out of reach from the monster, then dash away and hide.

~*~

Sonny and Chad continued searching deep within the woods now, with Chad whacking away the branches and holding them back for Sonny to pass, all gentleman-like of him. Of course, she hadn't forgiven him for _anything _(fine, maybe their moonlight talk at the bank shore the night before) so what else could she do but to glare and walk ahead of him, with no thanks at all?

"Can you get me my water bottle from my backpack?" he took a fast step to lead them. The gnats swarmed, the birds called and yet Sonny was _still _quiet, continuously walking (and glaring) as she ignored his words.

The boy groaned. "_Please?" _he childishly pleaded as he continued whacking trees, looking from the map to the natural structures to could serve some help to knowing where they were.

"Oh, _I'm sorry," _Sonny grinned in fake sappy voice. "Were you talking to me—_OUCH!" _Sonny just then felt the branch Chad had just pulled back to give him room to walk by, hit her flat out in the face.

He snickered. "You're the only one here who got hit by a branch so I _guess _I'm talkin' to you."

She disgustedly sighed, rubbing the slash mark on her cheeks from the rough branch as Chad grinned proudly with arrogance and an air of authority. "You gonna hand me my bottle so I can continue to clear a pathway for us and no random tree limbs hit you in the face or do I need to show you the consequences, Sonny?"

Grumbling and mocking his words, Sonny tried pacing her footsteps with his as she opened his backpack.

"_Thank you," _the boy stated airily when suddenly, a mischievous idea crossed Sonny's mind. Her eyes glittered, tracing over the medium-sized rocks. Swiftly picking one up, Sonny saved herself just in time as Chad halfway-turned to face her, hiding the stone behind her back.

"Now put it back in," he stated cooly, handing her his bottle, watching to see if this would spark _Sunshine _even more. Exaggerating a smile towards him to signify that everything was quite alright and that she would indeed be happy to do this task for him, Sonny snatched the bottle. Rolling his eyes, he turned forward.

Making sure the coast was clear before she brought back out the very dense rock out, she placed both rock and bottle into his backpack before zipping it close, her smile zipping maliciously open.

~*~

"Eugh, my back's _killing _me." Chad started to slump as sweat trailed across his face. Behind him, Sonny smirked on, proud of her plan in action. There must have been 25 pounds of rock, all pushing against his back by now.

It seemed as if the more weight there was on Chad's back, the more irritated he became. Especially since he noticed Sonny became more haughty more so than ever now. "Well," she smiled coolly, "I guess that's the only feature about you that I _like _so far! Your _back!"_

Quickly, he snapped, whipping to face her with dangerous eyes. _"_Hey! I don't see why you're being so _ungrateful _to me all morning. Heck, all three days!! I don't see what you're so _mad _about. It couldn't be

_my _fault. I've done nothing this morning besides trying to talk to you!"

"Oh please," she bantered, not wanting to give some excuse for them to stop walking _again _because of another fight. Who knew how far they were in the scavenger hunt compared to the other groups by now? "No you _don't_!"

Chad shook his head in confusion. "Is this about me stamping your pretty rock?"

"It's NOT about the rock!" she screamed, her voice now echoing throughout the forest. Both shuddered and stood frozen, as if some how a leafy avalanche would erupt. When no such thing occurred, Sonny went back to her fighting words. "You're always so busy talking to Tawni!" she muttered, kicking the rock beside her feet.

"Because I don't know what's up with you!" Chad sighed, his forehead creasing so much that the wrinkles could give the tight skin around his lips some competition.

"Whatever," she muttered back as the two continued walking, fuming silently.

~*~

Marta was the one holding the clue as Nico and Grady walked just in front of her, trying to pretend they were big strong men capable of being leaders. She let them believe what they wanted, taking the advice Chad had given her about being quiet and not fighting when it came to the Randoms, letting them have their way. So far, he was right: letting them do as they pleased was easier than fighting with them.

"Look!" Grady cried out happily, causing both Nico and Marta to glance in the direction he was pointing. "There's a rock!""We're not looking for rocks, G!" Nico reminded his friend, shaking his head. "We're looking for special colored rocks, remember?""Oh yeah." Grady turned to Marta. "Have you figured out the clue yet?""I was waiting for you to help me before reading it," she replied, taking the paper from her pocket. "I'm sure it won't be anything too difficult."

The boys gathered on either of her sides as Marta began reading out loud.

"'This color seeps out of you when you get hurt and girls love to wear it on the biggest day of the year to flirt. You may or may not find it in a chapel, but the color you're looking for is the same as an apple. Do not worry friends, you are not dead. You're simply searching for the color ____."'

"Oh, I know this one!" Grady clapped his hands, dancing in place like a school boy unable to control his excitement. "The same color as an apple…We're looking for a green rock!"

Nico and Marta both gave him blank stares."When's the last time you had green blood?" Marta asked, wrinkling her nose.

Grady was actually thinking about it when Nico shook his head, grabbing his best friend's arm.

"It's red, man," he explained while leading the group onward. "Green…Why don't you try thinking before you speak next time?""Some apples are green!" Grady protested."Yeah," Marta agreed, "But blood isn't!"

She had definitely gotten the bitter end of the stick with Chastity's disappearance. She couldn't think of anything worse than having to work with two clueless boys.

~*~

Chad sighed loudly, running his fingers through his hair in frustration. Somehow, the small movement sparked his memory. He remembered what Tawni said about him liking Sonny. Maybe…Maybe it was time to get over his fear and just tell her. "Sonny, I have...a confession."

"Go for it," Sonny encouraged, still upset about the whole ordeal of them fighting. "No…" Chad paused, taking a deep breath. "It's...it's not simple. It's important that only _you_ hear it. I....I...."

Sonny crinkled her brow in that (stupid) cute way. "YOU put rocks in my backpack too!?" She quickly pulled her knapsack so she could peer in, leaving Chad with a clueless expression.

"Wha-!? No! _No!" _Sighing, Chad changed his mind about it being the right time. "J-just lemme see that! _Where ARE _we? " He snatched the map from her with too much force before looking around for any structures to suggest where they stood now. "Oh-my-_gosh, _we're so far..."

Sonny took the map from his hands, handing it back after flipping it over, explaining, "It's upside down."

"Ohmy_gosh, _we're _so_ _close!"_

~*~

The group of three continued walking their specific trail that now opened up towards the lake's shore, still late in the game to find their rock. Grady sheepishly looked over towards Marta, who simply gave 'cold and haughty' a whole new meaning.

"So...you come here much?" he grinned shyly as she eyed him. Behind, holding the clue, Nico shook his head. "_No?" _she made a face.

Out of the blue, Nico began to run forward. "I found the reddish rock!"

"Me too!" Marta squealed, jogging at an angle from where Nico stood, with a red-tinted stone in his palm.

"There it is!" Grady excited over, not having moving thus far but still found the same colored stone within his reach. The three were spread out like the three corners of the triangle. As they looked towards each other, their eyes widened as a single red rock was in each person's hand. Slowly moving their head side to side, their jaw fell lower and lower in shock as brightly colored red stones laid across the field of rocks like Easter eggs on grass.

~*~

With Skylar having left her nearly 10 minutes ago, Zora looked bored as she sat in the prickliest branch of the pine tree, about 8 or 9 feet up from the ground. True, it was the highest up in an open structure (besides rock-climbing of course) she'd ever climbed up before. She tried to see if the possibility of jumping was available—she wasn't quite sure. The littlest Random couldn't _climb _down, thanks to the deers having made all the bark as smooth as possible. '_I have _no _idea what to do,' _she realized when she heard footsteps.

"I _have _returned!" Skylar stated regally, as if he were expecting a welcome back, with a large six-feet stick in his hand.

Zora leaned over to look below her, rolling her eyes. "I'd tell you I wouldn't need your help but we're probably last as it is. _Get me down!!_

"_No fear," _the boy continued on as he held the large wooden rod from the very bottom to get the top of it as high as he could. Soon he began jumping up and down, the stick repetitively hitting branches and pines down—everything except Zora.

"_That's _your idea?!" she yelled angrily. "Getting me down like candy from a pinata!? Hey, _ouch!" _she squealed, getting scraped by the falling pines. "_Watch it!"_

"_Sorry!"_

Suddenly Zora felt something cover her sight—a paper-like item. Quickly lifting it off, she grew excited! "Hey, I found our next clue!"

~*~

In the cave, Chad tried to show off. Sonny had asked him why he didn't use his flashlight while she did. Based on his expression to her, he either thought that using flashlights was so last night or he had never thought of that. Nevertheless, he held his flaming branch forward to light their way.

Chad kept walking, a question on his mind. Part of him wanted to ask, the other part wanted to stay quiet. Finally, the curious side won over. "I don't get something."

"What's that?" Sonny asked, snorting the words. "What's up with you?" There was no time for Sonny to speak before he pressed on. "I mean every since we started camping, you just never wanna talk to me anymore."

"Oh, I dunno. Maybe that's because you spend your time goggling after Tawni?" Sonny replied in a mocking tone."What?!" Chad cried out incredulity, not believing what he was hearing.

"Yeah!" To prove her point, Sonny lowered her voice to sound more like Chad's, recounting the scenarios of the past three days. "Tawni, will you lend me your hair products? Oh, thanks Tawn, you're the best in the world! Oh Tawni, you're so funny! Oh Tawni, yes, yes you ARE pretty! Sure, why don't you be my partner in the scavenger hunt, Tawni? No one on either cast would be as great to work with as you are because, even if you won't be able to help me figure out a single clue, at least you'll have great hair while working!" Taking a deep breath, Sonny took one last stave. "Yes, of course Tawni, I'll marry you!"

"I've never said that," Chad protested, unable to hide his laughter after Sonny's last sentence.

"It's the general idea!" Sonny exclaimed, her voice coming out harsher than she intended. She hated when she had to be mean.

"I told you, I've been trying to talk to you but you're never interested," Chad reminded her, seeing how tense the brunette was becoming. It was time to soften the mood. "Cuz you're interested in HER!" Being calm wasn't working. If anyone, Sonny was just becoming more mad. "Just...ergh! Just go date her and break my heart, why don't you?"

That got Chad to stop in his tracks. "What?"

Widening her eyes, Sonny let out a very dry, very forced, chuckle as her gaze couldn't break away from the reflected light from Chad's eyes, no matter how much her humility was begging her to. "Well...I mean...Tawni and I...we...we're still very close friends....so...if you ...date her....you'd be...breaking...HER...heart, yeah. Because ...well..no offense Chad, but she wants to get the most valuable catch and if she's with you...it'll offend her...and if you break her heart cuz she's tied down to ...you...you're also breaking mine." Going over the speech in her head again, Sonny nodded eagerly after making sure everything had come out right.

Chad simply stared at her, trying to see thru her and figure out whether or not she was lying. Sonny gulped loud enough for both of them to hear, causing Chad to sigh. "You Randoms are so WEIRD."

They quietly continued walking, the silence between them feeling heavy on both their shoulders. Finally, Chad snickered. "You're jealous."

"Course, not. It's all for friendship," Sonny protested, using her hand to wave off his suggestion. Chad looked to the side, putting on his award-winning smile. "Oh, HEY, Tawni!" "What's SHE doing here?!" Sonny gasped, spinning fast enough to nearly cause herself to fall. Chad smirked when Sonny turned her attention back to him.

"Friendship...yep," he says, pretending not to see the eye roll Sonny gives him in return... right as Chad stopped in his tracks yet again.

"Look, I don't wanna be here any more than you do but can you at least stop _moaning!" _Chad exclaimed all grumpy.

Sonny snorted. "You're tellin' me! Stop rattling those chains of yours," she muttered, "acting like a ghost." Suddenly they stopped and stared at each other.

"I wasn't moaning," she cluelessly stated.

"I don't have..._chains," _Chad wrinkled his nose, a look of fear over him.

"Heh," he nervously spoken, his voice high pitched and hesitant, "sp-speaking of friendship, Sonny, if we died together like two agonized dramatic lovers, would you be ok with that?"

Whipping her head to face him, Sonny gawked and thanked all goodness it was way too dark for Chad to see the rosy blush on her face. "A-o-of _course _not. Pssh, PSSH!" she sputtered out as _smooth _as she could.

"Well too bad," Chad squeaked as softly as he could, his voice coming out like a meek hiss—there was no doubt about it, there was epic fear in his voice, "because here comes Candy Face!!!"

With the little light that poured from the cave entrance, reflecting off of the pool of glistening freshwater at the base of the cliff, Sonny and Chad looked forward. Though safe enough to be nowhere close towards the edge of the cliff they stood on, all hopes of this being a _fun-filled _adventure was lost. Both of them gasped harshly, clinging to each other.

Candy Face, with eyes the darkest of licorice, with flesh as colorful as a melted pile of bright candy, stood three yards in front of them, screeching a terrifying roar at the couple. It was almost as if it were standing on the air at the edge of the cliff and slowly raising upwards. Chad and Sonny screamed.


	8. Chapter 8

We're honestly surprised no one tried guessing what happened to Chastity! You guys are so HEARTLESS!!! Just kidding! AHHH! You guys probably saw the promo already and squealed and went ballistic over the Channy hug just like we did! **TrinityFlower of Memories **is carrying some weird hope though that Chad and Tawni'll form a bond that'll make Sonny jealous.

**TFM: ***takes microphone from **LIVS* **Hello!? Did you SEE the promo? There were 3-4 clips of Chad and Tawni in a row—he wanted to see her compact mirror, his hand made the SLIGHTEST motion to reach out for her when they whole group was standing together. I think we've found at least ONE similarity.

**LIVS: **We found some other ones too.**  
TFM: **Really?! What!?**  
LIVS: **Candy Face. The woods. MF and Randoms together. A Legend.**  
TFM: **No duh.**  
LIVS: **Oh wait! And the marshmallows! We did that ALL by ourselves!**  
TFM: **What camping trip DOESN"T have marshmallows though!?**  
LIVS: **… the WEIRD ones.

So, we plan on updating our last update—chapter 9—the epilogue usually shown after the last commercial—after we watch the real episode so we can note the similarities between our take and the episode.

**LIVS: **OMG, I've been DYING to see this since we heard about it in January and planned what we thought would happen back then!**  
TFM: **I'm dying MOORRRRREEEEEEE!**  
LIVS: **I'm already dead!!!**  
TFM: **Well THAT's not cool. Cuz I have finals soon in college and so you were supposed to write chapter 9. That makes me sad.**  
LIVS: **Speaking of death, wasn't there something we were supposed to kill and grill?**  
TFM: **HAHA! That rhymes!

*both stares at Anon hungrily*

**Anon: ***fakes caveman-Shakespeare accent* Go I gotta!! *runs off***  
Both authors: **NO! Now we have to wait until another chapter to eat him!!!!

**Disclaimer: **We own the _candy _on Candy Face, but not necessarily Candy Face and the show where he debuted. Oh, and we SERIOUSLY wanted to write an _epic battle scene _after having watched Wizards of Waverly Place's "Werewolf vs. Vampires" one hour episode which aired like at the beginning of the year. You gotta admit—it _was _pretty epic! So it's really just ironic that Chad, Tawni and Ferguson posed in Power-Ranger-action mode in one of the promotional pictures. So yeah...we didn't steal that. Or the Channy hug! And Trix yogurt.

**LIVS: ***glare***  
TFM: ***sigh* "Fine...MAYBE the Channy hug..."

* * *

Still screaming at the sight of the bittersweet monster, they could see clearly now that Candy Face wasn't even _on _the edge of the cliff—the sugary beast stood inches away from the air, right before the cliff _ended, _on what appeared to be thin air.

Chad made an aim to race out and leave Sonny as they backed up against the cave's walls, trapped. Only the dim light from the cave's entrance highlighted the few traces of objects as the rest of their vision was blinded by darkness.

"_Chad_!" Sonny screamed at the notion of his slightest act of betrayal.

"Sorry, sista', you on your _own!"_

She gasped, her head snapping back as Candy Face let out a barbaric screech once again, nearing towards her. Fearfully, she looked around her—she had nothing but a map, her light knapsack and a water bottle. "Ok," she said nervously to herself as she pressed herself to the rough walls, taking light steps to hide into the darkness, "I can either give him a paper cut, blast him or smack him...eugh, I should had listened to my mom and brought the pepper spray!" she cried before stumbling over a random root. Once again, Candy Face, appearing as if it were trying to rip out its face, let out another death-defying banshee screech.

"_PLE GEADA TUME!!" _its voice echoed, bouncing between the sound-proof stone walls, sounding strangely like "please give that to me" as it looked towards Sonny's yellow-clear water bottle. A horrendous look crossed Candy Face as it stretched its claws of lollipop sticks out towards Sonny, who shrieked, falling to her knees.

"_SONNY!!!!_" Chad roared from the side, now carrying a massive six-feet branch that could surely injure anyone within its pathway. He ran up towards the monster, standing bravely in front of the petrified Sonny.

"_I have a huge branch and I have NO idea how to use it!" _Chad yelled, trying to intimidate the creature as much as he could.

"_CHAA—STA!!" _The monster hissed as it took a malevolent step forward—remarkably, it sounded like "_Chad, stop!" _

With his large branch acting as his weapon, Chad hurriedly smacked it down at an angle, swinging it across the floors to catch the monster by surprise so it could trip. Alas, spying the reflection of Chad's furious action on the lollipop suck to the corner of its eye, Candy Face quickly jumped. As if graciously leaping into the air, Candy Face spun twice, landing onto the dirt ground with a one-kick cartwheel, ending with a perfect defensive pose. In shock by the perfectly-choreographed movements, Chad stood frozen as the monster neared towards him, not knowing what else to do besides continuously swinging surprise attacks at the monster with jabs of the stick, back-kicks, side-kicks, anything that could help.

"Oh no," Sonny gasped. "_Chad!" _Scampering up the pile of rocks, she began to climb towards the rough wall's side until she stood 7 feet straightly across the direction of Candy Face, hidden in the dark. Fear wrapped her mind heavily on one-side, she had no idea what was thought and what was dread but she continued to wait until the monster came her way—it wouldn't be that hard. The cliff was small, and perhaps 20 feet, the surface of a bleak pool of water glistened darkly. Sucking in her stomach to appear small and be balanced on what was _barely _a ledge, Sonny then leapt belly-down, praying to all what was good that she'd land on the monster.

"_YAA!" _Sonny screamed, feeling the air be thrown out from her as she landed straight on Candy Face's back.

"_GREEE-EEEIII!" _The creature shrieked, jerking its shoulders back and forth.

"_EMPH!" _Sonny grunted, jabbing her right knee right into Candy Face's back, who let out an intolerable screech. Just like that, the preserved candy-fied body of Honey Foo threw Sonny off by the inward jerk of its elbow.

The cliff was slanted towards the pool. Sonny was rolling with way too much momentum, the nearly-smooth ground being a catalyst for oncoming speed.

Watching this on the side, Chad shuddered, a part of his brain calculating how long it would take for Sonny to approach her fall, her death. _It wasn't long. _

"_SONNY!" _Chad yelled, not knowing why, seeing as it couldn't help any. Rolling behind her was her yellow-clear plastic water bottle, gaining speed as well.

She was off the cliff; Loss of ground forced Sonny to become disoriented. It was by pure luck that her once-fine nails scraped the cliff's edges for hope of survival.

"_CHAD!" _she screamed, closing her eyes as she could barely hold on any longer—she could feel her arms burning in pain and in contraction, new to this harassment. She was hanging by a mere few fingers.

It took the boy only one glance towards Candy Face to know what he had to do: Jerking his branch as far as he could, whacking Candy Face right in the midriff, he dashed towards Sonny, diving onto the floor, flopping on his stomach. Wincing from the sudden pain, his hand fished for Sonny's grasp. With his aid, Sonny readjusted her hands to grab the ledge more easily, now having her whole arms and head over the cliff's surface. She winced, aimlessly trying to find some footing on the cliff's side for her feet to find some balance when it had no such luck.

Automatically, Sonny's eyes forced to look behind Chad's head, as he strained trying to pull her up. The danger of the rolling water bottle wasn't what made Sonny call for the heartthrob's attention as it was the _thing _that was chasing it before the bottle plunged into the deep lake. _"CHAD! CANDY FACE!" _her gaze lingered towards the direction of monstrosity.

Not knowing what to do, especially in a weak position on his belly where he couldn't do anything much, he randomly began to kick upward like a swimmer would. It wasn't until he heard a grunt and something force itself away from Chad's foot that he felt it was _somewhat safe _to continue gripping Sonny's sweaty palms as he rolled himself over 180°, now lying flat on his back, achingly.

"_Chad,"_ Sonny gasped, frantically looking around for danger to follow in their pathway at any second now. "I'm sorry I still think you like Tawni!" her words became rushed as she tried pulling herself up, with Chad frozen on his back because of the awkward position of their clutch.

"_What?!" _Chad took offense, his face red by anger mostly on Candy Face's part. "_Still?! _After pranking Marshall for you and everything we've done today!? And me trying to save your _life _right n—_hold on!!_"

Spying Candy Face taking quick steps towards his body once more, Chad's face twisted into hatred, kicking every ounce of energy he had upward and into the best, being able to kick even higher in this position.

Far below in a pathway way below the cliff and the battle scenes entered Nico, Grady and Marta, finding another entrance way into the cave. The sidewalks they walked over bordered the bank of the lake.

"You guys are such _morons!"_ Marta exasperated haughtily._ "_It can't be all of these rocks! We couldn't even find the clue!"

Struggling to take even one more step forward, let alone a whole pathway, Grady grunted in exasperation. "Maybe all these rocks will..._ERR..._make up for the clue and ..._eugh..._the final prize that's supposed to be here."

"Or maybe," Nico urged on, his back also being reformed by the weight of the massive pounds of rocks, "Marshall and Bitterman will be so inspired by our..._ergh!" _he yanked the bag over for readjustment, "_brute strength. _And we'll..._WIN..._the scavenger hunt!!"

Suddenly, Marta let out a blood-curling scream, gasping as her hands covered her mouth in horror.

"Hey!" Nico frowned, taking deep breaths now as he was able to stretch out his back. "Our ideas aren't _that _bad—"

She interrupted him. "_LOOK!"_

As all 3 looked up, they witnessed Sonny now losing her balance all over again, struggling to bring herself up with what little clutch she had as Chad tried harder and harder to kick Candy Face away as it had set aside the large branch to get to Sonny's bottle.

With one final hit, Candy Face whimpered back towards the darkness, clutching its chocolatey sides. With the top of the cliff quieting down a bit, Chad managed to get Sonny up, both covered in torn clothing, knotted hair, clumps of dirt on their face and sweat. Firmly, Chad held Sonny on both of her arms, looking into her eye with all seriousness.

"Are you ok?"

Shaken, she replied. "Yeah."

Breathing a sigh of relief, Chad took Sonny into his chest, inhaling not just her scent but the _moment _of rare peace. The hug lasted decent seconds, both wrapped securely around each other when Chad forced himself to let go. Almost in a warrior-like attitude, Chad stiffly turned around, releasing Sonny as he faced Candy Face. The spark in his cold icy eyes revealed that this was no joking matter.

Limply supporting itself on the huge branch, the monster slowly raised the wooden rod forward, as if tantalizing Chad into taking it, who stood just three, four feet away. Of course, the monster would perhaps try to hit them instead.

Almost like a reflex, Chad jumped at tugging the stick away from Candy Face, leaving the two to pull on it back and forth, using whatever tactic though could to win the weapon. Swiftly, Chad threw his arms out to the side so his back could apply force while Candy Face twirled halfway to yank it from over its shoulder. Grunts were heard, unrecognizable roars echoed throughout the cave as suddenly Candy Face held the stick under its bubblegum arms. Not knowing how or why, Chad suddenly kicked up the stick, not knowing whether it would break it or not. Instead, the branch flew high up in the air, out of anyone's reach.

"_GET IT, CHAD!" _Sonny urged, her eyes still focusing on Candy Face.

Kicking up on the wall to gain him more height, Chad's arm strained to reach for the branch as it began to spiral downward mid-air.

"Yes!" Chad cheered, holding it proudly up as he stood back on his feet when _whish! _Candy Face had thrown a spiraling small twig with enough force that it acted as a ninja blade, hitting Chad's hand.  
"_No!" _That impact didn't cause Chad to loosen his hand and drop the now-rolling branch as it was him being taken by surprise and fear. Along the way, the rolling massive branch somehow got Sonny's bottle

In the distance, Chad and Sonny heard Grady and Nico call out to them. "Chad, Sonny, you guys ok?"

By then, they had approached them, all four at a distance from the Candy Face, weaponless.

With one look at the monster up front, Nico whined. "_Man!_ You'z for _real_, Candy Face?"

As if taking a short break from the fight, the four huddled, each with a panic expression on their face.

"What are we gonna do!?" Grady whined.

"We need weapons! We need _something _heavy!" Chad winced, rubbing his injuries.

"But we only have bags full of rocks!" Nico said.

"_Lotsa _them!" Grady interjected.

"That are _red!"_

"The _big ones!"  
_The two Random boys stared at each other.

"_Man_, are we _idiots!"_ Nico awed as Chad narrowed his eyes, annoyed.

"Hey look, as much as I'm happy to hear you guys finally figuring that out, now's _not _the time!" With that, grumbling at their still very-much-so-enemy, Nico and Grady began to narrow in on Candy Face, removing their heavy bags from their strained back as they began to whack Candy Face back and forth, side to side with the bags. Hissing, the monster made sure to play foul as it began to whack the boys' own bags back towards them like a tether ball. It was a lose-lose situation.

Suddenly, Sonny remembered something—thank _goodness _for her prank! "Chad, look inside your bag!" her words rushed out as she grimaced, hearing Nico and Grady scream from Candy Face's whackings.

Confused, Chad slid his knapsack from his back, feeling as if a ton of bricks had just been relieved from him. Opening the bags and finding the large pile of rocks, Chad slowly glared at Sonny. "Are you to blame if my back breaks!?"

"Uh…" the girl hesitantly smiled, having forgot that Chad still didn't know about his _burden _until now. Immediately, she flashed him a cute *stupid* adorable *stupid* smile. "No!"

With all the boys armed with weapons, the four began to corner Candy Face against the wall. By this time, Marta had made her way up on the cliff as well, and wished to join in the fight. On her side, in the dark, she found a random wooden pitchfork trapped underneath a very large 10-feet tree log.

"Perfect!" she cried, taking it out to use as her own weapon against Candy Face.

Unbeknownst, without the pitchfork there, the logs slowly began to move, loosening up from each other's grip when slowly, it began to ever so slowly roll down the slightly-slanted cliff.

In the midst of all the action, with confusion flying astray as everyone tried attacking Candy Face and by mistake, each other, the log began gaining speed. Looking up from the battle, Grady gasped, alerting everyone. "_WATCH OUT!!!"_

Everyone froze. The rolling log was gaining speed and the 5 characters were just easy obstacles in its pathway.

"RUN!" screamed Sonny as Chad's hand unconsciously flew to grasp Sonny's hand, pulling her away. "GO GO GO!" the boys urged Marta to run for it, who immediately dropped the pitchfork, having it clank to the ground. Nico and Grady weren't so lucky; neither would let the other go ahead, resulting in their pushing and shoving each other in front of them so the other could run towards safety. With the log just a yard away, both leapt off towards different sides, slamming onto the ground hard.

Only Candy Face had nowhere else to go, finding itself nearing closer and closer towards the brink of the cliff, just inches away from _not _being on it anymore. Just then

_SLAM! _Both Candy Face and the log where knocked right off the cliff. Everyone gasped, quickly rushing towards the edge—safely of course—to see what had happened.

At this time, Tawni, Ferguson, Skylar and Zora had tied, entering the cave at last, pacing fast as they stood on another trail that bordered the lake at the foot of the cliff. Oblivious to what was going on just 20 feet above despite the loud echoes of scream, the foursome looked up at the ladder vertical to the cliff—which made Candy Face appear as if it had been floating on air.

"Nuh-_uh! _I'm not going up there! I ….I'll...just stay here," Skylar dryly chuckled, taking a quick seat on the dirt floor. Ferguson shrugged to the girls.

"He's 'fraid of heights."

"Well, _come on _then!" Zora urged, wavering everyone else to start climbing before her. Tawni took the lead, and the first to steps on the ladder.

"Tell me again why we're climbing this?" she gruffly spoke, pulling herself up as Ferguson climbed a few feet below her.

"The adults aren't gonna hide the last item so easily! This is the only place it could be!" Zora demanded, impatient as Ferguson, the middleman carefully took his steps.

A few seconds later couldn't had been kept quiet as Tawni whined. "I'm _hungry!"_

The tallest _Falls _nodded. "Yeah, wish we had some eats."

About 9 feet below, Skylar paid attention to the conversation, nodding. "Some candy would be nice."

The littlest Random snorted. "Yeah, cuz candy just _falls_ from the sky."

_Splash!_

All 4 kids looked over their shoulders, their head sharply dropping as they watched Candy Face fall from above and plunge into water. Suddenly, what used to be a dark bleak pool now had stirring fruity colors like Trix yogurt. Soon, loads of floating treats and wrappers that previously contained candy that instantly dissolved sailed across swimmingly like little boats on the smooth water surface.

After the moment's silence, Tawni gleed. "_Candy_!"

As the ripples and waves in the water settled, who other than Chastity broke the lake's surface, aimlessly splashing around as she felt too weak to swim due to being hit so badly.

"_CHASTITY!" _Recognizing his missing castmate, Skylar quickly dove into the pool of now-sweet water, helping the sputtering Chloe back to the shore.

Paying attention to rescue, Zora had no inkling on what was happening above her as she gripped the rungs to her part of the ladder tightly when Tawni screamed. Before she could look up, Tawni went down, as did Ferguson—down straight into the air, readying themselves to land on their feet.

"How could you guys have fallen so easily!?" Zora demanded before she chuckled darkly, thinking she would win this scavenger hunt by herself. "Haha! _Losers_." It wasn't until she heard air whizzing above her that her eyes bugged out, finding a huge log plummeting right towards her. With no other choice, she jumped off, screaming.

* * *

For the first time in awhile, all ten teen campers walked together as they headed toward the campsite. Chastity was kept in the middle of the huge group, wrapped in borrowed sweatshirts so she could warm up her wet body. Everyone talked to her, their voices ringing together in one huge jumble of confusion. Growing sick of all the noise, Chastity held her hands in front of her chest.

"Guys…One question at a time, alright?" she requested once the group fell silent.

Each person wanting Chastity to hear their question over the others, the rambling started up again no sooner than the words left her mouth. Bringing her hand to her forehead, feeling the headache that was beginning, Chastity once again begged for silence.

"I'm just going to take a wild guess here that all of you want to know how I became Candy Face, right?" she asked. When all the voices blended together in agreement, Chastity cut them off. "It all started when I went into town. You see, I was supposed to be buying food we could eat for the remainder of this camping trip-,"

"You weren't allowed to buy food!" Grady interrupted. "That's CHEATING!"

"But instead of buying real food, I ended up getting candy instead," Chastity pressed on, ignoring Grady's comment.  
"I gave you a two 100 dollar bills to buy a magnificent 4-course feast for us and you bought _Costco candy instead?!?!" _Chad looked on with horror, his expression frozen with shock.

Chastity shook her head, ignoring _his highness. _"So anyway, I was on my way back to the campsite, and I was really having a lot of fun. I was humming to myself as I skipped perkily through the forest. Of course, I stayed on the dirt pathway leading me back so I wouldn't run in to any poison ivy."

"_Where's the rest of my 200 dollars!?" _Chad pressed on, frantically.

The girl waved it off. "I think it was stuck to my face along with the candy. I dunno," she shrugged. "It probably got off in that pool I fell into."

Now with everyone carrying the same stunned expression Chad had just moments earlier, each forced his or herself to continue walking stuff, making a note to evade the group later on to collect the money—whether real Candy Face was there or not.

"Wait a second." Marta stopped walking, nearly causing a traffic jam behind her, her mind off the money. "There's poison ivy out here?!"

"Of course there is, silly. But don't worry. As long as you always stayed on paths, you'll be fine," Chastity explained, placing a reassuring hand on her friend's shoulder. "As I was saying…I pretended to be Snow White while I skipped away. I pretended my voice was beautiful enough to make all the animals come to me-,"

Skylar scoffed. "Your voice isn't THAT good!"

"Unfortunately, you're right." Marta stopped the fist that was going toward her fellow cast mate when Chastity let out a huge sigh. "The only animal I was able to draw close to me was a bee. At first, I held out my finger, giving it a perch to use like birds do sometimes. He sat on my finger alright…And gave me a stung in return for my favor."

Sonny stepped closer to the other actress, giving the girl one of her infamous Wisconsin hugs.

"Aw, you poor thing!" she cooed.

"I can only imagine how much pain you were in," Chad mimicked Sonny's tone. "One little bee sting…You must've felt like you were going to die!"

"I did!" Chastity confirmed, not realizing Chad was using sarcasm. Sonny, on the other hand, glared at the blonde actor. "But that's not even the worst part. After the first bee stung me, it invited all of its friends. Before I knew what was going on, a whole swarm of bees were buzzing around my head! I tried to fight them away with my hands, but I was running at the same time and with the bees blocking my vision, I couldn't really see where I was going."

"What happened?" Ferguson asked, true curiosity in his voice.

"I slipped in some mud. It got all over my clothes-," At this point, Chastity stopped her story long enough to point at brown stains all over her outfit. "-And I was totally distraught at first. Then I realized that the mud kind of looked like chocolate and bees don't like chocolate. I thought I could scare them away since I was disguised as something they hated."

"That was a great idea, Chastity!" Tawni commended, her eyes widening at the brilliance of the plan just described.

"I thought so, too. But when I found the beehive and tried to approach it to show the bees I was full of chocolate, my plan kind of backfired." Chastity closed her eyes as though it hurt her to relive the painful memory. "The bees swarmed around me for a second time. This time, instead of falling into a pile of mud, I somehow ended up walking straight into their hive. It…Well, it got stuck on my head to be perfectly honest."

Zora let out an evil laugh. "They turned you into a human honey-comb!"

"I guess you could call it that. I panicked, having no idea how I was going to get the beehive off. The bag of candy in my hand was the only weapon I had. I began hitting myself with it in the same place over and over again until the hive broke in two. It was too much pressure for the tiny bag the candy was in. It split open and the candy flew all over. The pieces that landed on my face stuck because of the residue honey."

"I get it now!" Nico cried out happily. "With all the candy stuck to your face like that, the rest of us thought you were Candy Face! Am I right? Yeah, I know I'm right!!"

Chastity gave him a small smile, letting him know his prediction was true. "I couldn't find the path leading back to the campsite with all the junk on my face, so I took out a map and tried to use it. It didn't do me any good; the paper stuck to me just like the candy!"

With the story finally beginning to make sense, most of the questions aimed toward Chastity were concerns for her health and wonderings if she was feeling alright now that all the candy and honey was washed away. Chad was the one who spoke above the chaos.

"Wait a minute," he said, all eyes turning in his direction. "If you were Candy Face the entire time, then why did you try attacking Sonny and me in the cave?"

"I wanted to get the bottle—not you—and use the water to wash off my face so I could prove to you I was me, not a monster." Chastity shrugged, a small smile on her lips. "And I thought it might be fun to try scaring you." She then clutched her sides, wincing. "Except I never knew I'd get so hurt along the way!"

When Chad stared at her, not smirking even the tiniest bit at her earlier joke about her scaring, she quickly let her smile fade.

"I - I mean, I was just using it to clear up my face!" she stuttered nervously. "I would never try to scare you on purpose, Chad!"

Before another word could be spoken, there was a loud shout from up ahead. There stood Marshall and Ms. Bitterman several yards away from the teens, waving their arms over their heads excitedly. Sonny tightened her grip around Chastity's shoulders.

"I hope you're ready to play Twenty Questions all over again," she said, nodding to the adults. "I have a feeling they'll want to know where you've been hiding out, too."

Chastity groaned at the thought of having to retell the story, which brought laughter from the peppy brunette at her side. As one unit, the two casts entered the campsite as one huge group.

* * *

"Sonny dear," Ms. Bitterman called out from strenuously carrying out her heavy luggage into the bus, "Will do you a headcount please and make sure we have everyone this time?"

"Yeah," the girl nodded, candy secretly stashed in her hands. "No problem!"

Climbing onto the top of the largest rock in the campsite, Sonny perked her head up high as she began to do a headcount.

"...7 8 9....9..._Star number 10, will you please report to the campsite?" _She hollered, but it was of no use. Looking around, she muttered. "Who could be so self-centered and so unwilling to do his own work he'd walk off and—" it hit her, "of course," she sighed.

Not realizing the struggle with holding branches out for yourself before they slapped you right across the face did Sonny realize she really should had forgiven Chad over her false beliefs. Wincing in apology, Sonny trucked through the dense woods, only about a yard of trees and shrubs before it cleared out to the lake's shore. Just across the trees stood Chad, skipping rocks past the water as far as he could before they sunk.

Not wanting to stay out too long—she _did _rather miss socialization—she called out, causing Chad's face to stare blankly at her. "Chad, we have to leave!"

He continued staring at her quietly until he shrugged, going back to skipping his rocks. "Chad!" she growled, marching over to him as she continued munching on her watermelon sour punch. She had no right to the candy but...it was _just there _in Chastity's candy bag, only _somewhat _hidden. The part that wasn't was screaming "_Eat me! Eat me!"--_she couldn't pass out on a golden opportunity like that!

She crossed her arms, quietly gnarling on her tough candy as she tried getting Chad back to the campsite to load his own stuff without having to beat him up—she could do it, she knew she could! "Chad!"

"Sonny," Chad patiently said, his focus still on throwing rocks, "that's the third time you've called out my name. To what do I owe _this _please?"

Sonny's face scrunched up. "You _owe _this pleasure ..." she wrinkled her nose, not knowing how to manipulate his own sentence for her own gain, "some..._work_ to pack up your own stuff so we can get moving already!!!"

Throwing another rock which—and Sonny was quietly impressed—skipped far into the depth of the lake, Chad pursed his lips innocently. "Why?"

Sonny scoffed, taking the next rock Chad took from around his floor, ready to try skipping it herself. "'_Why?' _I'm starting to think hanging out with you is giving me permanent _brain_ damage." As Chad chuckled, Sonny heaved the stone straight into the water.

_Plunk._

And down it sailed, creating a splash to give Chastity's fall into the pond some competition. As Sonny jaw-dropped dumbly, Chad laughed, closing his eyes.

"Epic fail." Just then, they heard Marshall's voice through the depths of the trees behind them. Narrowing her eyes, Sonny saw that Chad continued to look towards the direction of the voice, listening in.

"Chad, don't listen in!"  
"_Shh!"_

Once Sonny stood at Chad's side, her mouth opened to speak again. Chad put his finger to his lips before she could say a word, motioning to something over her shoulder. When Sonny twirled around, she saw Marshall standing nearby, a cell phone pressed to his ear.

Raising her arm in the air so she could wave to her director, Sonny was taken off-guard when Chad lowered it for her. She was about to tell him off when he spoke, his voice barely above a whisper.

"I think he came out here for a little peace and quiet so he could hear his phone call," he explained. "He doesn't know we're out here yet."

"And you don't want him to find out about us because…?"

"Because I know how big your mouth is, Munroe. We changed the numbers on his phone, remember? Whoever he's trying to call, he's going to end up dialing the wrong number. If he knows we're here, he'll ask us what could be wrong with his phone."

"I'm still not seeing why we can't tell him hello."

Chad sighed loudly. Did he always have to be the only person who could think properly?

"If Marshall asked what was wrong with his phone, you would feel guilty about pulling the prank and end up telling him we were the ones who messed it up."

"Hey! I'm great at keeping secrets! Back in Wisconsin, I was the one person who-,"

"Yeah yeah yeah. Later," Chad cut Sonny off, covering her mouth. "He's coming this way!"

The teens fell silent as Marshall made his way toward them. He was so busy concentrating on his phone, he never noticed either celebrity.

"I just need to make one quick phone call to Mr. Condor," he muttered under his breath. "As soon as I let him know all the kids are coming back injury free, we can take off for the studio!"

He must've found the number he was looking for as he brought the phone to his ear. Sonny and Chad were standing close enough together that they both felt a vibration and heard a low _buzz_ sound. Reaching into his pocket, Chad pulled out his cell phone-

-Which was vibrating in his palm.

-And had Marshall's name on the ID.

"Really, Sonny?" Chad whisper-yelled. "Really? Why did you put my number on his contact list?!"

"I didn't mean to!" Sonny apologized quickly. "I was just putting in random numbers…I put yours in by mistake!"

The phone kept ringing. Chad pressed it to Sonny, silently demanding she answer it. Sonny shook her head, passing it back to him. The phone nearly fell to the ground as the game went on until Sonny, growing impatient, took it from Chad's grasp. He smirked, thinking he had won…

Until Sonny flipped the phone open and placed it at his ear.

"Hello?" Marshall said, his back now facing the feuding stars, who were glaring daggers at each other. "Mr. Condor? Are you there, sir?"

"Who be calling me?" Chad finally said when Sonny refused to move the phone from his ear. He made sure to speak in an accent instead of his true voice (although he had no idea what accent he used). "No one by the name Mr. Condor lives here! Why are you calling me house?!"

"Oh…I'm so sorry! I must have called the wrong number by mistake."

"Me no time for your chit-chat!" Chad tried to ignore the smile on Sonny's face, knowing if he looked at her, he would start laughing. "If you call me house again, I will send police after you! Do not think I am lying - I have been tracing this call since you begin speaking!"

"I-I can assure you, there will be no need for the cops to be involved," Marshall laughed nervously. "I'll let you go now, sir. Um…Have a nice day!"

Running his hand over the top of his clammy head, Marshall headed toward the campsite awhile, staring at his phone the entire time like he thought it was cursed. Before Sonny could do more than open her mouth to say something, Chad pointed at her.

"Not…one…word," he ordered.

She knew enough than to fight with that. Both hiding behind the tree's shadow, the two watched as Marshall stepped back into the campsite before they allowed themselves to explode in laughter. With their laughter ringing together in harmony, Chad tried settling himself, trying to find a new topic. He pointed to Sonny's candy—or at least what was left of it. "Where did you get that?"

That caught Sonny off guard. "Uh..." she blankly stared. "I...uh, _found_ it." C "Then how come the brand is the kind you can only buy at Costco?" He shrugged, reminiscing back towards a sad memory. "Chastity's not sharing any of her candy..." '_Uh-oh,' _Sonny's mind screamed as her eyes began to widen. '_He's leading himself right TO it!' "_I tried-" Chad then gasped, point accusingly to Sonny.

"You STOLE that candy!!!!"

With her smile on a _little _bit too tight, Sonny quickly changed topics. "Um, I..." she began to say, feeling—not fluttering butterflies but like rocking cocoons—as she shyly blushed. "I never really got to thank you for..." she rolled her eyes sarcastically, _"saving my life. _Y-you know, when...we thought Candy Face was really attacking us."

Slowly, Chad smirked, as if he felt proud he could get Sonny to praise him all by herself. On the contrary, her smile fell. "If all you're gonna do is smirk at me, Chad, I'm going and we'll leave you here to haunt these woods with your _skipping _rocks," she mocked, slapping the current rock in his hand away.

"No, wait," Sonny felt herself jerk back softly right when she was about to leave as Chad grabbed her shoulders and pulled her to face him directly. Sonny curiously watched as Chad tilt his head a little to the side, smiling his rare _humble _smile.

"W-" Sonny continued rambling, hoping somehow that the more words she rushed out, the more her blush could be controlled, "Well not just being _attacked _but when I was hanging off the cliff and then you pulled me up while you were literally kicking Candy Face away--" she shuddered in an almost love-sick sigh, forgetting how easily Chad could make fun of her for this, "which was _amazing, _by the way—and then the hug—"

Chad silenced her ramble, softly laughing now before smugging. "I know a way you can thank me." He then tapped his cheek, grinning. "Plant one here. C'mon," he teased, sensing her hesitation and her rebellion as she snorted. "I knew it," Chad shook his head conceitedly. Slowly though, her smile began to grow seductive (or as much as you could with Disney) as she began to lean in closer.

"I think you won't mind if I take the lips instead," her breathing quieted as Chad's eyes grew wide in surprise.

"Uh...m-a-o..._course not!" _Chad stuttered, gulping at his own naïve self exposed. Leaning in towards her, he closed his eyes...

...just as Sonny squirted him full in the face with a bottle of maple syrup from behind her back, and immediately blew a bunch of different colored sticks of Pixie sugar dust on his face.

Frozen, unable to comprehend what had just happened, Chad's mouth hung open as Sonny began laughing uncontrollable, occasionally snorting. "HA HA HA...n-now...y-YOU'RE Candy Face!!! See!? _HA HA HA!!!"_

With Chad still frozen on spot, Sonny cutely smiled, giggling as she tilted the skinny paper packet into her mouth to taste the deliciousness of pure fruity sugar. As she walked away, just about to enter the woods...

"No! N-n_-n-NO! N-SONNY! GET __**BACK**__ HERE!" _Chad roared, scampering off as he began chasing her.

* * *

With the bus packed and ready to pull down the street toward Condor Studios, Zora felt a sense of remorse the fun trip was coming to an end. She was sitting in the very back of the bus and something told her to look back, taking one last glance at the beautiful setting they were leaving behind.

She could see the lush green of the forest where the scavenger hunt had taken place. She saw the murky brown water where the alligator had nearly chomped off her head. She smiled when she caught sight of the huge clearing everyone had set around at night and where This Is My Idea had been sung. Standing in the middle of the clearing with something with candy covering its face.

Zora turned her attention to the other bus passengers. Chastity was sitting several rows ahead, talking to Marta. How could she be there and outside pretending to be Candy Face at the same time?

"Ms. Bitterman?" the youngest girl cried out, tossing her hand into the air. "Are we missing anyone?"

"We're all here and accounted for," Sonny replied before the teacher could answer since it had been her job to do a head check. Having taken her _rightful _seat by Chad, it wasn't long before the two began bickering yet again over who had actually won the scavenger hunt when Sonny answered Zora. they two looked at each other and smiled. Slightly curious as to what Zora was going on about, Chad pressed his nose towards the end of his window. He saw a figure, all right. Chad gulped.

"Isn't that…Honey?"  
Sonny frowned. "Don't _honey _me when we're fighting! I _know _us Randoms won!!"

"No!" Chad said, slightly annoyed. "I'm not calling _you _'honey'—though I'm glad you think I would actually be insane enough to call you that," he smirked before pressing on. "No, I'm talking about '_Honey Foo'."_

"Otherwise known as Candy Face," Zora continued on before looking out the window again. "Oh…In that case, Candy Face is trying to tell us goodbye."

Everyone rushed toward Zora, nearly squishing her against the window as they tried to see out of it as well. When their eyes landed on the same candy-coated monster she had seen, they exchanged looks.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
"Drive faster! _FASTER!"  
"Let's get out of here!"_

The rest of the ride was one spent in petrified anxiety as the dirty _MacKenzie Falls _bus sped through the forest, mud and branches slapping on it throughout the way.

**

* * *

A/N**: Blame **TrinityFlower of Memories **for Chad and Sonny not kissing. She has something against Channy kisses in fanfiction when they haven't really kissed in the episode, apparently. One more chapter after this—which'll be updated right after "The Legend of Candy Face" airs on Disney Channel, May 2!!! Also, when the last chapter is updated, we'll have a poll in our profile so you guys can choose what was better—our story or the real episode!!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Well, **lifeisveryshortsoami **wrote like 99.99% of everything since **TrinityFlower of Memories **is studying for her college finals. And yes—we DID steal the Toilet Unicorn! What ya gonna say to THAT, Hmmm!?

Spoiler below for similarities between our take and the real episode!!!!

Thanks to all of our Candy Face reviewers: **Why Ki, , TFM, lifeisveryshortsoami, lolz3, movystr2b, ChAnNyObSeSsEd, Sonny days, TeddyLuver, Channy4Ever343, kaybeesknees, channylover101, Jonzeygirl, MusicFreak-Sonny, TheEntertainer26, LovelyLittleLucy, Dawulf, xForeverDazzledx, Maheema, great story, cute reviews, history-writer86, Alice Rose Winter, miniview, **

favoritors (if you didn't review): Bazaarlgirl, BDM-girl, bhltt, ChadluvsSonshine, Demi-Fan-Channy, ginnyxpotter, hollycannot, lalagirl97, lilaaax0, .forever, MaeganKnight, TinkerBell980, wacogirl16, WizardsANDSonnyLUV, xXSunnySonnyFanXx, Alan92, -fangs and ri-riona, Captainimpalerrox, JERSEYBABY,

Subscribers (if I don't have your name above): -FriendOfTheFallen-x, Abnormally-Sweet-Person, Check-It-Out93, ChassicallyEpic, dominique-han, nehudi1, WhiteRose6136, Channyrules, reallyJavannah,

PS: Go check out our profile poll for which one you liked better—the episode or our story!

* * *

Chad Dylan Cooper made his way toward the Prop House, tossing a perfectly folded blue piece of paper into the air, catching it every time gravity pulled it back. He whistled happily as he walked, not having a care in the world. Now that the stupid camping trip was over and done with, he didn't have to worry about his hair not looking perfect, spiders sneaking their way into his tent, or spending way too much time with the Randoms. He could visit them on his terms, heading back to his set after annoying them enough. There would be no more team-building activities, tent sharing with two goof-balls, and, perhaps the best perk of the trip coming to an end: Sonny would no longer be jealous of Tawni.

Although Sonny's envious side was not one Chad wanted to deal with every day, he had enjoyed it while it lasted. Sonny couldn't do anything without it being cute (stupid cute!), and that included pretending not to care about Chad and Tawni's friendship. To be honest, Chad had no idea how Sonny jumped to the wrong conclusion. He and Tawni were friends, friends who went back to an early childhood of knowing each other. Yes, they did share a few of the same memories, but that didn't mean Chad had a crush on her. Even thinking about EVER having a crush on a Random was enough to make Chad laugh. Like he would be dumb enough to fall for someone in Chuckle City, even if she did have the prettiest hair he had ever seen and had a smile that could brighten an entire room.

With his thoughts stuck in La La Land, Chad wasn't paying close attention to where he was walking. One second, he was on his feet-

And the next, he was lying on the floor, the body his had collided with tumbling nearby.

"Watch where you're going!" he snapped, not bothering to see who the other person was.

"Chad?" a voice he knew all too well replied. "What are _you_ doing over here at 'So Random!"?"

"Currently I'm getting up after some rude person walked into me."

Sonny rolled her eyes, knowing better than to argue with Chad over which of them was the one not paying attention. The two stars climbed to their feet simultaneously, neither offering to help the other. Chad brushed fake dust from his Mack Falls uniform as Sonny asked another question.

"Are you going to tell me what you're really doing here or should I just assume you're here to bother me like you always do?"

"I was under the impression you wanted me to talk to you more, Munroe. Or do you think you can handle your emotions better now that we're back at the studio and you can understand that even though the ladies need their daily does of CDC…" At this point, Chad placed his hand on Sonny's shoulder. "I'll always have some extra attention set aside for you?"

The way he said his words was in an almost degrading style. Sonny pulled away from Chad tersely, glaring at him all the while.

"Look, if you didn't come here for any particular reason-,"

"Actually, I came to give this-," Chad extracted his blue paper, "To your cast. Shall we proceed to the Prop House so I can do my task and get back to acting?"

He continued on his stroll, barely noticing the way Sonny tensed. Her body was in front of his within seconds, trying to block him from entering the pre-mentioned room.

"There's something you should know before you go in there," she said, smiling nervously. "You see, it's actually a funny little story, but-,"

"You knew I was coming and decided to throw me a surprise party?!"

It was the best guess Chad had as he stood in the doorway, watching the chaotic scene unfolding before his eyes. Looking like they were trying to perform some sort of dance, all four Randoms were on their feet, acting stranger than usual. Nico and Tawni stood on the couch, their backs rubbing together in urgency. Zora bounced around, one hand always staying on her stomach, the other on the top of her head. Grady, who was wrapped in toilet paper for some unknown reason, tried to use a plunger as a back-scratcher.

Chad refused to come inside any further, afraid the craziness may rub off on him.

"It's poison ivy," Sonny explained, her own hand flying to the back of her neck where she could barely reach?. "We all came down with it shortly after getting back. You…might not want to stay here too long. Oh, but before you go, could you scratch my back please? J-just right in the center. I can't reach it!" she grinned tightly for his agreement. Until then, she strained pulling her arm as far back as she could to get the itch.

Already turning to leave, Chad oddly stared at Sonny—debating if it was really worth it.

"No. See ya—wait." Remembering why he had come in the first place, he pulled the blue paper from his pocket.

"I guess you'll have to share this with the rest of your cast mates since they're all…busy…at the moment," he said, struggling to find the correct word.

"What's this?" Sonny demanded, unfolding the paper quickly.

"It's a list," Chad blatantly explained, nodding toward words he and his own cast mates had scrawled across the page. "We came up with reasons our two casts can't be friends, even after that cute little "_Let's-go-camping-and-be-friends_!" idea," Chad mocked in a falsetto voice, over-exaggerating a smile before he dropped it.

"WHAT?!?"

Her eyes scanning through the list, Sonny saw the most ridiculous reasons in the world to keep a friendship at bay. Chad's list was really simply a bunch of complaints his cast had against the Randoms. For example, one rule stated there could never be a friendship because Sonny would start leading sing-alongs at the worst possible moments. Another said it could never happen because clothes would be stolen while someone took a shower. The list went on and on and on. Chad _could _had left it at that level of intolerance but no. Flipping over the paper, Sonny found an official bank statement recording anything that was broken or messed with by the Randoms. Shortly glimpsing, Sonny's eyes grew wider as her mouth began to fall a little bit after she saw the multiple _zeros _apparently the Randoms owed him.

"We didn't even _break _half of those stuff! Wha-what's _this!? _Marta's _contact lens_!? Official _MacKenzie Falls _guitar!?"

Chad tonelessly shrugged. "Whatever was even seen by you Randoms, we had to burn it. Besides," Chad laughed callously. "That guitar's not worth anything if it's actually been played on. To make the big bucks, you lie and say you _did _play it when you didn't. Otherwise it's just _creepy," _Chad shuddered, wondering how many items his magnificent hands had actually touched before some freak fan took possession of it.

Just as Sonny opened her mouth to tell Chad how stupid his list (slash) statement (slash) ideas were, Zora noticed Chad was in the room. She made her way toward the couple, causing Chad to jump away in fear, not wanting her to touch him and spread the poison.

"Oh, calm down! I'm not here to make you sick - although I should be after all the pranks your cast pulled on the trip." She glowered up at him before extending her fist. "_Hold out your hand!_"

"Don't tell me what to _do_!"

Taking Chad's wrist and using it to pull his hand forward, Zora handed over whatever she was hiding between her fingers. Chad and Sonny both glanced down at it, their mouths falling open in surprise.

"Is this…It can't be…" Chad stared down at Zora. "Did you just hand me HAIR?!"

Zora smiled proudly as she said, "Yep! Don't worry though. It's just a few strands I took from you and your cast mates."

"You took strands of my hair?!" Chad's hands flew to the top of his head. "You actually TOUCHED CDC's hair?!?"

"I was hoping I could use the hair to get rid of Candy Face. I thought having real human DNA would help change him back to a real person. But since he just ended up being Chastity covered in candy instead of a monster, I have no use for your hair."

Grossed out about the fact he was holding strands of hair, most of which wasn't even from his own head, Chad let everything fall from his palm. Zora opened her mouth like she was going to chide him for it-

But had to stop when Grady ran over, the plunger he was holding before now stuck to his forehead.

"Look at me!" he cried out, putting his hands at his chest so they looked like paws. "I'm a toilet unicorn!"

Sonny buried her face in her hands, Zora shook her head, and Chad started reaching for an itch just out of his reach. Suddenly, there was another itch, followed by several others, until they enveloped his entire body. He couldn't believe it: the poison ivy was all over his body now, just like the Randoms.

"Ugh!" Chad grunted, his hands going in every direction as the rash continued to spread. "Does anyone have any calamine lotion?!"

A hand came from behind his back, offering a tube.

"Thanks, Sonny."

"Thanks Sonny for what?" her eyebrow raised in confusion.

"I try being _nice_ to you and all you're going to do is question me about it?"

"Only because I have no idea what you're thanking me for!"

"I wanted to thank you for being such a huge influence in my life." When Sonny gave him a disbelieving look, Chad went on. "What do you think I'm thanking you for? The calamine lotion you just handed me!"

"Sonny doesn't have any calamine lotion, man!" Nico protested. "We asked her for some over an hour ago!"

"Well _apparently _she _does _if she just handed it over to the _enemy!!" _Grady yelled, nodding his head forward in a way as if he was within moments of head-butting Chad. The boy began to neigh like a bucking horse.

"She doesn't care enough about her so-called friends to help them stay pretty!" Tawni added. "I can't show my face if it gets all red and puffy!"

Not biting at Tawni's bait, Chad let his eyes roam the room. Four out of five Randoms were easily within his sight. Sonny was the only one standing a few inches behind his body, but she had already said she wasn't the one who handed over the calamine lotion. That meant somebody else was behind him.

Slowly, Chad met Sonny's gaze. He could tell by her scared expression she had reached the same conclusion as him. They both turned around at the same time, holding their breath to see whoever was standing there.

A creature stood not even a foot from them, covered in candy from head to foot. Its arm stretched out almost as though it was trying to shake their hands.

"CANDY FACE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The Prop House erupted into screams of terror as everyone took off running in all different directions.

* * *

SPOILER!!!

Similarities between the story and episode (not in order): (Numbers 1-4 were just from the promos)

1. Zora's head pops out from her sleeping bag when we had Chad doing that.

2. Some "Chad-Tawni" scenes! And we're only saying this because Chad is by Sonny a FAIR amount of times. And like the episode-sharing a compact mirror whereas it's hair product in our story. And Chad sided with Tawni for the log.

3. A channy hug! In chapter 6, we TOTALLY had that planned in January before we saw the promo!

4. Chad in the episode says "This has "So Random" written all over it!" and in our story, Chad goes "Yes, it IS "So random", isn't it?" when Skylar goes off his on his "Random" rant.

5. It was 3 days long!

6. We had the exact pairing for the scavenger hunt—except for Chastity but she was supposed to be with Grady!!!

7. The blender!

8. The Randoms—well, Sonny—has to replace everything broken!!

9. Nico wanted to eat the candy!!!

10. Everyone sang together around the campfire!!!!

11. They talked about chickens and steak—which is similar to the chickens, hen and turkey talk.

12. Sonny put up the tent!

13. There was a hunt--whether for candy or for berries--a hunt!

14. The tent fell on people!

15. If you switched the way MF was sitting on their log, it would had been nearly exactly like how in our story!

16. Sonny "happily" woke up to the morning!

17. Bernie DID make an entrance--even if he wasn't a snake!

18. We had all the guys minus Grady hurl and...well, in the ep, Nico and Grady threw up!


End file.
